Seduces Me
by Niki-Jayne
Summary: Dwayne and Anna's beginning. It'll be 2 parts. Then I wanna do Paul :)) Hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

Seduces Me

Chapter 1 – Dwayne

The first time her eyes had fallen on him, she was sure her mouth had followed closely behind. In her opinion, the word beautiful was tossed around far too regularly. Not in this case. He was a walking sexual fantasy. His hair fell around his shoulders, jet black and as far as she could tell his eyes were pretty much the same shade. Every woman in the room turned to look. Single or not.

"Excuse me? Miss?" she had faintly heard the guy behind the bar attempting to pull her attention back to him.

"Yeah, sorry…err, Chardonnay please. Large." For some reason, she needed it right now.

"Ok that'll be…" the barman began.

"I got it." Anna looked down, mid drink to see a hand holding a $20 bill out to the young guy behind the bar. "Keep the change."

"Yeah? Ok thanks man."

When he walked away, Anna knew she had no choice but to look up and even though she told herself there's no way it could be. It was him. The real life erotic novel stood was right in front of her. Close in front of her. She was sure she her imagination was getting the better of her when at a glance, it looked very much like he had no shirt on under that leather jacket.

"Um, thank you." She said, trying to keep her voice on a level so that she didn't sound, oh I don't know. Nuts!

"No problem." He said with what looked like the faintest smile.

"Do I…Know you?" Again, smooth, she thought to herself.

"No but this guy" began gesturing behind him with a sharp nod of his head "looked like he wanted to get to know you. Let's just say he's been here while. You don't need that." Anna peered quickly around him and saw the guy in question was struggling to keep himself on the stool.

"Ahh I see. Well thanks and yeah you're right I could certainly do without that." Anna picked up her drink, with the intention of getting as far away from the hot mess as possible and fully expected gorgeous to make his exit, now he'd done his hero bit. So, she was a little taken aback when he didn't move.

"So, what are you doing here alone? I mean you kind of stand out. In a good way." He said, looking around the place at the other clientele. Yeah, this place wasn't exactly The Ritz but around here, you weren't exactly spoiled for choice of high end establishments.

"Well, the plan was to meet my friend for dinner but when I got here she called and said one of her several boyfriends were back in town, so, I got stood up." She thought she saw that faint smile again and she realised that 'many boyfriends' line probably sounded kind of bitchy.

"We could go." He said, what felt like out of nowhere and Anna almost dropped her drink.

Sorry?"

"Just doesn't seem right you getting stood up like that. So, let me take to you to dinner." And even though at that point it felt as if her brain felt like it was made of sponge, she'd managed to say yes while sounding almost human.

"Dwayne by the way."

"Anna." and that had been their first date. Not that she knew that's what it was at the time.

And so here she was, like she had been every night for the last two weeks, at the fence overlooking the beach, convincing herself that this would be the night he wouldn't turn up. She was so caught up trying to ignore the mean girl in her head, that it made her jump when a hand took a light grip of her arm. Anna let a smile creep across her lips when the nuzzling into her neck started. She let the tension leave her body before turning in his arms.

"Hey." She said softly, her hands finding their way to his hips.

"Hey." He answered in that voice before catching her lips in his. The tip of his tongue skimmed her top and bottom lips in turn, and she opened them just enough for him to glide in. There was a little whimper from her throat, when he pulled away and there was the smallest jerk forward of his hips at the sound of it. Anna let her hands wander up his sides until her fingers were pressed into the soft skin of his back and in turn she found herself being walked back a step and pushed into the fence behind her, just hard enough so she could feel what he wanted her to. She looked down for a second, to gather herself but the minute raised her eyes back up to his she realised it had been a complete waste of time. She pushed herself up onto her tip toes to kiss him again but each time she moved forward, he pulled back, half smile creeping across his face again, clearly amused by her frustration, but soon and thankfully showed his merciful side by catching in her lips in the kind of kiss that could make you forget your own name.

"Let me take you home." He said, when he finally let her breathe.

"But, we just got here." She said and his smile got a little wider this time.

"I meant my home." He asked and Anna felt her stomach dropped through the floor. Of course, she'd wanted this from the second she saw him. And on the beach a couple of times, they had gotten close. But Anna had found herself pulling back because for some reason, she knew once she went there with him, there'd be no coming back. Ever. But, tonight she decided enough was enough.

"OK." She said simply and the next thing she knew, she was being pulled through the crowd at break neck speed, while somehow managing to avoid smacking into a single person, and didn't slow down for a beat until they reached his bike. "If you can move that fast why do you even need this thing?" she said, her head still spinning and he swiftly pulled her against him by the hand he still held after the sprint.

"You want me to get rid of it and carry you everywhere like a queen I'll do it." He said in a voice that, if sex could speak, THAT is what it would have sounded like. Anna took the opportunity to steal another deep kiss, mainly to empty the moan that had made its way from between her thighs and all the way up through her body, into his mouth.

Eventually, when they put each other down, Dwayne climbed onto his bike and held out his hand to help her do the same, she wasn't the tallest girl so she couldn't manage it as gracefully as she would have liked. Once in place, her hands went to the sides of his jacket and he quickly took hold of them and wrapped them around his middle.

"Like this." He said over his shoulder and Anna wasn't sure how much more she could take without the serious risk of very public sex happening. As he kicked the bike into life, Anna noticed the amount females who had gathered not far from them. Not that this was anything new of course. There seemed to be a gaggle trailing after them wherever they went…well…him. More than once, a few had tried to hit him when Anna had been right there, but he had shut them down dead each time and she couldn't help but feel just a little self-satisfied. Tonight, was no different. The group in front of them now, were giving him intense fuck eyes, while the others mouthed 'hi' and bit their bottom lips in a way Anna was sure they must have practised in the mirror. Before any of them could make a move towards them, Dwayne looked back over his shoulder at her and dropped his gaze quickly on Anna's lips, letting her know exactly what to do and she gladly leaned forward and pressed her mouth to his. Lingering just long enough for her to begin losing herself, he gently sucked on her bottom lip before pulling away. He took hold of her hand and raised it, placing one kiss on her palm and the other at her wrist before placing it back on his solid stomach and then it seemed as far as he was concerned, he had made his point and he pulled the bike out of its spot and down the steps. Anna had only briefly looked back at the fan club and wished she could have gotten her phone out of her pocket to get a photo of their expressions as they left them standing.

….

The ride back had been just as big of a tease as the rest of the night had been. Dwayne had felt her fingers begin to dance across his abs and at that point he wasn't even sure if she was completely aware she was doing it. Until her hand dropped onto the top of his thigh and began to caress back and forth. And though it was doing nothing for his concentration he wouldn't have stopped her for the world. If anything, he wanted…needed…her to let hands be a little braver.

He had walked ahead of her down the steps and into the cave. He knew where to put his feet for the safest trip down and when they walked through the main entrance he couldn't help but smile when he heard her gasp.

"Are you serious? You live here?" she said, turning full circle, trying to take everything in.

"Yep." He said, simply.

"But…how?"

"Long story. Which I'll tell you. Promise. But right now," he held his hands out "There's something I wanna show you." She took it without a second thought and he linked their fingers before leading her into a tunnel on the other side of the cave. Once inside, she immediately slowed down. She couldn't see her hand in front of her face and even with him leading her she felt a little unsure of her surroundings and Dwayne felt her begin to drag her feet.

"It's ok. Just trust me." He said, softly. Which she did, maybe more than she probably should have considering how long they'd known each other. Thankfully after rounding yet another corner she saw a light up ahead and Dwayne pulled her towards him and gently pushed her in front of him, his hand in the small of her back.

"Go ahead." He said into her ear. More confident now she could see where she was going again, she started to move a little quicker until she was stood in the doorway, if that was the right word, and if she was taken by the main part of the place, then this left her dumbstruck. It was maybe a little smaller than the other room but it had a what she guessed was a natural pool in the middle. There were candles placed in just the right places and she could hear the waves crashing up against the cave wall outside.

"So, what do you think?" she heard him say from somewhere behind her.

"Is this for real?" she said, turning around to find him and when she did, whatever else she was going to say, the words stuck in her throat. He had stepped up on to a rock so she had to look up at him just a little. The candlelight hit him in a way that he looked other worldly beautiful and Anna knew at that moment she was already lost no matter what happened tonight.

"Yeah it's real. All of it. Has been from the start." He stepped down from the rock and moved to stand in front of her. "Wasn't an accident that night. I saw…sensed you the minute you set foot on the boardwalk. I would have talked to you sooner, save you having to even go into that place. But I just, wanted to look at you for a while. And I just realised how creepy that sounds." And for the first time since they met, his eyes dropped to the floor and he looked a little shy. Anna couldn't not smile.

"So, the guy you saved me from…" she began.

"Oh, that asshole was real. I couldn't let him touch you." Anna smiled again and it was her turn to look at the floor for a second.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Now, will you touch me?" she said and Anna saw something flash through his eyes that may have scared her if it didn't excite her so much. Quickly, she was pressed into him and his hands gripped her waist. He kissed her like it was his last hour on earth and Anna's hands went to chest making their way up to his shoulders. Straight off, Dwayne could feel her hesitating so he helped her out by shrugging his jacket of his shoulders, letting it hit the floor. Anna pulled back slightly and looked him over. This was the first time she'd seen him like this and quickly she felt her control begin to slip. The throbbing between her legs was already painful as once again she gripped onto his shoulders as their mouths crashed together. It was messy and sometimes they were biting more than kissing and Anna had never been so turned on in fucking life! He gripped the bottom of her top a jerked it over her head, not even stopping to think as he tore her jeans open. Anna kicked off her shoes as he dropped to his knees and took her jeans him. When they were disposed of, he looked up at her from his spot on his knees and allowed himself to minute to take her in. God, if he'd have known this is what she wore under her clothes, he wouldn't have been able to hold out for as long as he had. It was black and almost pure lace. He began to kiss his way across the top of her panties before making his way back up, his tongue leaving exquisite trails over her stomach, between her breasts and to her neck. At the same time his hands moved up her back where his fingers made quick work of unhooking her bra. It slid down her arms and Anna helped it the rest of the way off, tossing it wherever. His hands were soon spilling over with her breasts and he began to suck and bite and run that magic tongue over one then the other and at this point, Anna couldn't keep her moans quiet any longer.

Dwayne dropped back to his knees, hooked his fingers into her panties and worked them down her legs, her scent hitting him immediately, almost knocking him on his back. Standing again he tugged open his own pants and Anna helped him out by sliding them down and pushing them the rest of the way with the tips of her toes while he did the rest. Next, he lifted her off her feet and Anna's thighs instantly circled his hips in a death grip. She felt him smile against her mouth before stepping confidently into the water, with apparently no fear of his footing and barely a making a ripple. His lips were soon back on hers then, working her in to a frenzy as he turned with her in his arms and placed her back onto the edge of the pool. His hands moved to her knees and pushed them apart. He moved from her lips and made his way down, leaving sloppy kisses over her chin then her neck then her collar bone. He paid just enough attention to each of her nipples to her get her mewing like a kitten before unceremoniously burying his face between her legs. Anna's back bowed and she immediately pushed her hips into him. "Oooooooooooh!" was the only thing close to words she could force out of her throat as his tongue invaded her pussy. The hand that wasn't in his hair went to the ground behind her and her ankles moved to hook over his shoulders so she could pull him in tighter to her. His teeth grazed her sensitive nub causing her hips to buck "Oh god…please…" she almost begged as his tongue sought out every inch of her and when he started with the humming, the vibrations racking through her very core had her moans echoing off every wall of the cave.

Dwayne could feel her getting tighter and knew she was close to the end, so quickly pulled back. He wanted to be inside her when he made her cum. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him again wrapping an arm under her ass. Anna then bent her head and began nibbling and licking the areas of his chest she could get to, her nails scratching up and down his back and sides, making it difficult for him to concentrate on the task in hand, which happened to be getting inside her as soon as possible. Eventually, he gritted his teeth and held her still long enough to line himself up and thrust his hips forward and into her.

Anna's screams filled the cave again as he began to smash against her cervix over and over. Her hands moved to his shoulders where her nail began to dig deep into the flesh there, the bite of it just driving him on. Dwayne held her up with one arm like she weighed nothing, leaving his free hand to roam. He spanked her once, hard so her hips would snap forward on him, dragging a moan from his own throat. He moved up and filled his big hand with one of her breasts and squeezed and rubbed his thumb over her nipple causing Anna's head to drop forwards so they're foreheads touched. Anna felt dizzy, it felt like there were too many sensations mashing together all at once, she knew she was moaning like a whore but she couldn't help it.

"Shit baby…I belong inside of you." God that was the last thing she needed right now, on top of everything else, his honey voice dripping into her ear. All too soon there was a familiar burning in her abdomen. Anna wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and raised herself a little bit higher so she became more open to him. Dwayne moved both hands on her ass and started pulling her onto him as his hips thrust forward and suddenly they were a mass of moans and panting.

"Oh God…please…so big…" she said, her lips pressed to his ear.

"And it's all yours…" he said taking her earlobe between his teeth "And your pussy belongs to me just as much as your soul does." Maybe it was because she was so close to cumming. Maybe with what he was doing to her with his body and his voice at that moment, was the reason she concentrated more on how he was saying it than what he was saying.

Seconds later, Dwayne felt her muscles tighten as she began to spasm around him. He buried his face into her neck, unable to stop himself from letting his teeth scrape her skin as she began to milk him. Once again, she dropped her forehead against his as she let the stars that were still bursting behind her eyes fade away.

"Te quiero." He said softly, dropping little kisses on her lips.

"Did you give me a hickey?" Anna said softly as she smiled up at him, glassy eyed.

"Got carried away for a minute. It's never been like that before." He said, letting his lips brush hers as he spoke. And he meant it. Every word. He knew she was part of him from that very first night and now, even more so. But he wasn't stupid and neither was she. He knew exactly what he'd said to her 15 seconds ahead of cumming harder than he had in his entire existence and at some point, she was bound to remember too. He felt her head fall gently onto his shoulder and when he looked down, her eyes were beginning to flutter shut. Dwayne ran his hand down the length of her hair and placed a kiss at her temple. "Sleep now. Cus later, I'm gonna tell you that long story."

Te Quiero – I love you


	2. Chapter 2

Ok it's gonna be 3 parts :))

Part 2

Anna's eye lids still felt too heavy to open, so she reached up blindly to bat away whatever was tickling at the tip of nose. Once she had though, whatever it was just moved its attention to her cheek. When the irritation finally got too much, she forced her eyes open and instantly felt her body begin to flush warm from her toes right up to her head. Dwayne lay next to her, propped up on one elbow, looking down at her with that little half smile on his too beautiful face, clearly having way too much fun tormenting her with his fingertips and Anna quickly felt her own face break out into a big dumb grin. It was like being woken up in the middle of the most delicious dream, only to find that, one you opened your eyes it was real.

"What time is it?" she said sleepily.

"Not sure, but the sun just set." He said, to which Anna's eyes immediately snapped wide open.

"I slept all day?"

"Don't worry about it. You had a long night." He said, brushing her hair back over her shoulder while Anna felt the blush creep to her cheeks, in the best possible way. The last lord knows how many hours, had been filled with bouts of heavy sleep, punctuated with sex that at certain points had had her on the edge of passing out, the sheer intensity too much for her brain to fathom.

She pushed herself up in the bed and leaned into kiss him "By the way, I love you too." She said and Dwayne pulled back quickly looking her right in the eye. "What? I aced Spanish in collage." she said. Her smile bright.

"I meant it. It wasn't just in the moment." He said, seriously.

"I know." She said softly and as she moved in closer to him, the covers dropped from her body and Dwayne instantly felt his waking up. Right now, though, he had to start thinking with his head and he tenderly kissed the tip of her nose before moving away.

"Wait here. Be right back." He said and Anna nodded, instantly missing his warmth. as he climbed out of bed, she pressed her lips (and thighs) together tightly as she looked him over. His body was ridiculous…glorious…there was no real reason why they had to leave this bed again right? She watched as the picked up something from the corner and brought it back to her.

"Here, put this on." He said handing her what, when she opened it up she saw was a black t shirt. When her pretty eyes looked at him confused, he smiled.

"Remember last night when you asked me about this place?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I meant it when I said I'd tell you story. Cus if we're gonna do this, it's important that you know. Everything. And to be brutally honest" he said, taking the shirt from helping her to pull it over her head "I can't concentrate on anything else when you're naked. You saw what you did you did to me last night. I'm an animal when I'm around you." He said, as she shoved her arms up through the sleeves, not quite believing that she could have the same kind of effect on him that he did on her. Once it was on, he pulled her hair out of the neck hole and let it fall around her shoulders. "First off, you need to know, I've never told anybody this. You can count on one hand the amount people who know cus…" he stopped for a second and looked down.

"Please. Just tell me." Anna said softly. Her heart was beginning to pick up speed in her chest and she hoped the anxiety didn't show too much in her face.

"I don't live here alone. I have brothers. Four of them." He said and Anna knew that she visibly released a very audible sigh.

"Is that…what you wanted to tell me…Dwayne that's fine I…"

No…Well yes. That's part of it." Anna hadn't seen him this unsure of himself and she just wanted to reach out and touch him, but she wasn't sure it would help right now. Whatever it was, it couldn't be as bad as all that?

"We've been here for a long time." he said, knowing he was saying all the words, except the ones he needed to "Look. Do you remember when I told you I was 23."

"Yes." She said, nodding, her eyes boring into his.

"I was 23. When I died." He waited but she didn't react, didn't move, just her face got a little paler than it had been 2 minutes before. "Anna I've been 23 for 40 years." he instantly felt his insides get tight when the tears sprang to her eyes, one quickly escaping down her cheek.

"What…what are you talking about? I don't…I don't…" she said, her voice barely audible and Dwayne moved his hand to her thigh. He knew he had no choice. He was going to have to just say it.

"You know what a vampire is don't you Anna?" he said as gently as he possibly could, but no sooner had the last word left his mouth, the tears were falling freely down her cheeks. Dwayne's heart hadn't beat in 40 years but right now he could have sworn it was breaking.

"Why are you doing this?" Anna sad, pain racking her body. "If you don't want me…why be cruel like this?" Dwayne pushed himself up onto his knees and quickly took her face his hands, leaning in until it was less than an inch away from hers.

"I know how it sounds and I wish with everything I have that you never had to hear this, but you have to know that everything I've told you, not just tonight has been the truth. I'm in love with you. Anna you're my mate." She couldn't move. She was numb. The scariest thing about all this, was that there was not a single sign of an untruth in his body language, his eyes, the way he talked. But no! It couldn't be! How could it!

"Please just stop." She said, trying desperately to find her voice "If you want those other girls I get it but why say…" she didn't even get to finish her sentence. The roar came from the very depths of him and felt like it shook the foundations. Before she knew it, his arms were around her and they were off the bed…about 10 feet above it actually. Anna screamed and threw her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

"Dwayne! Wait! No! Please! Don't let me go! Please!" She yelled in blind panic.

"Anna look at me. LOOK. AT. ME." He didn't shout, didn't even raise his voice but somehow, the words seemed to be coming from directly inside of her head. When she had the nerve to look up, the fact that they were apparently hovering completely unaided in mid-air, was momentarily forgotten as, even though it was still him, his features were distorted. His cheekbones looked razor sharp, his beautiful black eyes were gone, they were gold now and his teeth…and that's when reality, if that was even right word, not so much creeped up on her, more like jumped up and punched her straight in the mouth.

Dwayne transformed back quickly. He hadn't wanted to scare her, but he had to make her see. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'll never let you go. Never let you fall." Anna loosened her grip around his neck and put her fingertips to his forehead, running them the full length of his face and he gently kissed them when they reached his lips. He used the few seconds she was distracted to lower them back them back onto the bed.

He didn't talk for a while. Just let her take it in. Well as much as she could right now anyway.

"So, how come, you haven't hurt me, I thought va...I thought that's what they did." She couldn't bring herself to say vampire, she still wasn't entirely sure she hadn't imagined the last, well however long it had been.

"Like I said. You're might mate. I know it makes no sense to you right now, none of it. But I've always loved you. I just had to find you." And as in as much shock as she was, she couldn't help but feel her heart thump harder at that.

"Can I…can I see again?" she asked softly and suddenly, Dwayne mark 2 was back. Anna dared herself to move so that she was kneeling in front of him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked and he managed to smile a little as he shook his head. She knew exactly what she wanted to ask next, and she could feel the lump already forming in her throat at just thought of it. "How did this happen to you? I mean…"

"How did I die?" he said, finishing for her, his features changing back so he was her Dwayne again. All she could do was nod.

"Knife. Wrong place at the wrong time. Hitting the pavement. That's the last thing I remember and David was the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes."

"David?"

"My brother. He turned me. I never knew why he picked me or how he found me. Never asked." He looked her straight in the eye before he spoke again "Doesn't matter though. I know now." Anna felt her tears begin to fall again and she chastised herself for not being stronger. She wasn't the type to fall apart like this, but she guessed these circumstances could be classed as unusual.

"I'm scared Dwayne. How does this even work?" she asked, still not entirely sure this conversation was real.

"I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to. Can't claim to love you, then see you unhappy for eternity."

"I can't…" she began and Dwayne instantly felt himself begin to break "I can't be without you. It's crazy but it's how it is. If I'm not with you. It feels like there's no point anyway." For a second she felt like she couldn't breathe and her fingers grabbed at the bed covers to steady herself. Dwayne took hold of her waist pulling her to him so she straddled his lap and she gripped onto his shoulders like he was the only thing keeping her upright.

"This is the last time you'll ever be scared. I promise. I'm gonna spend forever making you smile." At which Anna thought her heart would explode right there and then. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his and a single kiss quickly became a much deeper one as her hips began to grind on him gently. He moaned the sexiest noise into her neck before nipping at it. "It didn't work by the way."

"What didn't?"

"You in my shirt…hmmmm." The vibrations against her neck had her shivering as his hands had made their way up the shirt, his fingers teasing up and down her sides and back. Before she had time to react, she was being tipped on to her back as his lips began to work the area just under her earlobe, slowly across her jaw and back onto her neck. However, there was to be no slow build this time, he just wanted to be inside of her, claiming her. Dwayne hooked his arms under her knees and pulled them towards the head of the bed, so she was suddenly wide open for him and he quickly shifted his weight on top of her. His hands went flat on the bed at either side of her head and he slowly pressed his hips forward so she could feel him fill her, inch by exquisite inch. Instantly, Anna threw her head back as satisfied little whimpers began to spill from her throat. One of her hands travelled from his back and took a firm grip on his arm, the feel of his muscles moving fluidly under skin as moved in her just added another dimension.

"Dwayne…please…" she heard herself whine, the deliberate movement of his hips driving her slowly out of her mind.

"Please what?" she said against her ear before sucking leisurely at the lobe.

"Harder…I need…please…"

"What, you mean like this?" he said and he bucked his hips hitting her dead in her core. The sounds it brought from her were something he knew he would never be able to get enough of.

"Yes…God…" she moaned and he could feel her trying to raise her hips off the bed to meet him. The fact that she wanted him so badly, making it impossible stay in control. Granting her a little mercy, he sped up his movements, giving her exactly what she'd been begging for. Soon he felt her legs envelope his waist, and her nails dig into the skin of his back. They begin to rake up and down leaving lengthy, deep red welts behind them. Dwayne knew they'd be almost healed before they were even done. Though he kind of wished he could have kept them for a while.

As they both began to race towards the end, their fucking began to reach fever pitch and Dwayne was almost on his knees on top of her, trying to find any positon in which he could to go harder and when the climax finally hit, the sounds they made had the roar of the waves just outside beat hands down.

"Oh. Fuck. You're perfect. Marry me." He said breathlessly and making her giggle.

"That's not a fair question while you're still inside of me." And she felt him smile against her cheek before moving off her and onto his back. He pulled her to him so hard that she was almost on top of him when he wrapped her possessively in his arms, which she was just fine with.

He kissed the top of her head and lovingly made little circles on her arms before moving to her back as she quickly fell asleep on him. He knew what he'd said to her earlier was right. This girl in his arms was the reason he was still here. For once things were beginning to make sense. Suddenly though, his thoughts were broken up by and outside broadcast.

"So, Dwayne, when do we get to meet her?" David had clearly been taking lessons from Paul in bad timing.


	3. Chapter 3

First off, thank you everybody for the favourites, follows and reviews. They are really appreciated!

Okay so this story maybe going a little longer than I first anticipated lol! This is kind of a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy!

Part 3

"Can't believe I let you go shopping for me."

"You don't like it?"

"No I love it. It's just…is it right for this?" the dress was gorgeous. It was black and fit every curve she had like it had been made for her. The only embellishment, was a zipper at the back that went all the way from top to bottom. Dwayne appeared behind her then, taking hold of her hips, he pulled her against him and if the feel of was going on in his jeans against her ass was anything to go by, he was all in favour of the dress too.

"To be honest, I kind of brought it more for me than you."

"Sorry?" Anna asked, catching his eyes in the mirror.

"I wanted you to put it on so I could take it off you." And with that Anna felt her hair being scooped to one side as the zipper on her dress began coming down. Anna smiled and bit her lip, already feeling herself coming apart in his hands. God, the things he could do with his hands…and his mouth…

"Aren't they gonna be waiting for us?" Anna said, with not much conviction at, as the dress moved down her arms and quickly to her waist and she began to care less and less. When she turned in his arms, the dress dropped all the way to the floor and Dwayne instantly filled his hands with her ass.

"They can wait but I can't." and with that, he lifted her onto the table in the corner and made her cum for the second time since they had woken up.

"What if they don't like me?" Anna said as she checked her hair in the mirror for what had to be the 10th time.

"Not possible. They're gonna love you just as much as I do." Dwayne said and watched as a small smile make its way across her face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing. I love you too. Just don't think I could ever get tired of hearing you say it." She said, almost shy. Dwayne moved from where he was leaning against the bottom of the bed and just as he reached her she turned to face him.

"Well you better get used to it." He said, enveloping her in his arms and Anna pushed herself up onto her tip toes to kiss him quickly. "You ready? You look beautiful." She'd changed now into the ripped-up jeans and plain black t shirt that fitted her form perfectly. He may have done that on purpose.

"I think so. She said looking up at him "Hold my hand?"

"Always."

When the two of them were walking back through the tunnels, Dwayne could feel how tight she was gripping his hand. She was clearly terrified. So, when they rounded the corner and saw his brothers, he couldn't help but give them a "Seriously?" look as they all stood there waiting like they were in a police line-up. Little smirks telling him they had clearly planned this in advance. It was like living with three fourteen year olds sometimes. Dwayne could feel by how far his arm bent around his back, that Anna was almost completely hidden behind him now.

"It's ok, come on." He said softly and he was sure he heard take a breath before tentatively stepping out. "Guys, this is Anna. Baby, these are my bothers. David, Paul, Marko."

"Hi." She said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Anna." David said with a voice that was a cross between ice and velvet and a smile that she felt could go either way in your favour. There was a strange warmth in his eyes though, one that she was sure wasn't a permeant fixture so she could only hope that meant good for her and her mortality…or the opposite now.

Marko winked and gave her a grin ripped directly from a certain Cheshire feline in her favourite book.

"Yeah it is! Really nice!" Then there was Paul, and this time all the boys rolled their eyes to heaven as he almost threw himself at her, taking her hand in his before kissing it. He had the widest, most infectious smile she'd ever seen and it was impossible to not to return it. Dwayne however, was not smiling.

"Do you forget that I can hear what you're thinking?" he said, through their psychic link. Paul had known Anna for at least 3 minutes at this point, and already, Dwayne's head was filled with images of her getting taken rough on the edge of the fountain behind them, which would have been more pleasant if he'd been the one doing the taking and not his brother.

"What man, she's hot as fuck. No wonder you've been MIA for 3 days." Dwayne was just about to smack the horny puppy upside the head when he saw an unfamiliar face (which always made him uneasy) over David's shoulder and instinctively pulled Anna to him, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Who's this guy?" he said not taking his eyes off the stranger, to which David gave a quick look over his shoulder.

"Oh yes of course, how could we forget. Dwayne, Anna. This is Michael. Michael; Dwayne, Anna. He's Star's new friend." he said, with pure sarcasm in his voice.

"I know right. Star has a friend." Paul said as they all turned and began to spread out around the room, and Anna heard all them all snicker. She however was still a little thrown that David had just introduced her as though she had been part of them since day one to properly take in everything that was going on.

"How you doin man?" Michael, said as she and Dwayne reached him and Dwayne just gave him a 'hey' and a sharp nod. But when Michael's attention moved to Anna, Dwayne didn't even give him a chance to speak. Something about this guy already felt off.

"Go sit down baby, I'll be right there." he said, placing a kiss at her temple.

It felt like she'd been sat on the sofa Dwayne had pointed out to her, for about half a second, when what seemed like a little whirlwind flew past her, spun around and landed in a seated position next to her.

"Hey! I'm Laddie what's your name?" the little whirlwind, that turned out to be a boy of no more than about 6 asked her excitedly. His smile was almost more infectious than Paul's.

"Well hey Laddie it's nice to meet you, I'm Anna." His smile seemed to widen even more as he stuck out his hand for her to shake and she took it, almost knocked out at the cuteness of this kid.

"Are you my sister now too? Like Star?" he asked, looking quickly to his left and she followed his eye line to where it landed on a very pretty, brunette dressed in full gypsy dress, sat on a randomly placed bed at the other side of the room. Anna thought about acknowledging her, but the expression of wanting to be anywhere but here, mixed with the one she was casting over her and Laddie caused Anna turn her attention back to the boy.

"So, are you staying?" he asked almost bubbling over.

"Yeah buddy she's staying." Dwayne said, thankfully reappearing at just the right time with what looked like boxes of Chinese food in his hands.

"Dwayne!" Laddie yelled even louder than he had when he'd introduced himself to Anna and in what looked like one movement was off the couch with his arms wrapped tightly around Dwayne's middle.

"Could you?" Dwayne said, asking Anna to help him out with the boxes which she did, unable to keep the smile off her face at the scene in front of her, even more so when he lifted the boy off the floor and placed him on his hip.

"You've been gone forever I missed you! Where did you go!" Laddie seemed to say all in one breath and Anna instantly felt her cheeks begin to flush. Even Dwayne looked a little stuck for words for a second. Of course, Paul wasn't.

"He's had his hands full for a few days' little man." he said, overly loud and Dwayne didn't even turn around for fear he wouldn't be able to stop himself from rugby tackling him of the edge of the fountain, as he knew full well that that dumb ass grin of his would be in full effect. Instead he moved to the sofa, still holding Laddie and placed him on the arm before passing the little boy a box of chicken noodles, which he immediately tore into. Then he turned his attention back to Anna, draping his arm around her neck.

"You hungry?" he asked her, his lips all but touching hers as he spoke.

"Mmm, I could eat something." She said, knowing exactly how her answer had come and not caring one bit. A soft growl made its way up from deep down in his chest as he felt her hand grip the top of his thigh. He was about to respond when his head suddenly snapped upwards as once again, thoughts that weren't his own began to seep into his mind.

"You really want your ass kicked, tonight don't you?" he threatened and Anna heard Paul laugh from behind them. She dropped her head on to Dwayne's shoulder, unable to stop herself from giggling this time. As far as she could work out, Paul was on a permanent sugar rush. He seemed to be everywhere all at once and Anna had to admit, she liked him already.

"Leave him alone." Star's voice broke out across the room causing everyone to look up to see Michael spitting rice all over the floor.

"What's going on?" Anna whispered.

"It's just a mind fuck. David's master at it. Just like Paul is at being an asshole." Dwayne said, quietly into her ear but not quite quietly enough to not have Paul flip him off. He looked back to her then and saw just how confused she looked. "Don't worry I'll fill you in later, just after I'm done filling you up with…" which was the point when Anna cut him off with a

"Hey sweetie!" as Laddie chose that moment to smush himself in between them, apparently, ready for round two of twenty questions with Anna, and suddenly, as he caught Paul's eye, Dwayne thankful that she was willing to indulge him.

For once, Paul had mastered the art of discreet by using only his eyes to gesture across the room, and Dwayne had looked over his shoulder, just in time to see Marko return with the bottle, though neither made a move until they saw Michael put the bottle to his lips and drink. Dwayne knew then, it was time to step up.

When Dwayne got to David, he was just beginning to stumble off dozily off around the room, he remembered that feeling, that stuff didn't take long to get into your veins. The two of them watched as Marko and Paul followed closely behind Michael, no doubt about to indulge in fucking with him mercilessly and when they were far enough away, David turned to Dwayne. His smile saying it all.

"Not like this."

"You want her, she has to turn. You know that."

"I know that and so does she. But I'm gonna be the one to do it. My bite. My blood." David was in no doubt that he was deadly serious. Unshakeable Dwayne was in love. It was quite amusing to him.

"Fine. But in the end, it's not down to me." David said and he saw his brother's eyes turn even darker, if that was possible, as he of course he knew that David was referring to Max. Dwayne just gave a short, sharp nod.

"But whatever happens, nobody else touches her. She's mine." And David could help but smirk. He hadn't seen Dwayne this worked up for…well ever. He was impressed.

"Well then! This calls for a celebration!" David said, standing from his chair, and smacking Dwayne on the shoulder "I think the railway tracks would be a nice place to do it, don't you? Don't worry we'll give you some privacy." He said as he made his way towards the main entrance to the cave, knowing once they noticed, the others would follow.

"What?" Dwayne asked, genuinely confused.

"Just sayin' that ring must be burning a hole in your pocket by now."

Of course, he knew…


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note

Just quickly. If anyone read the last chapter and it was a complete mess with like stuff was doubled up or repeated. The first time I posted it I completely missed that I hadn't deleted some things I should have. The proper version is up now though.

Anyway, I cocked up. Embarrassed lol!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the follows, favourites and reviews. They really appreciated.

Part 4

"Anna hadn't been completely convinced, when Dwayne had told her to get on the front of his bike instead of the back. However, moment she climbed on, her worries were soon forgotten as he pressed himself impossibly tight against her back and she leaned into him, just luxuriating in the feel of him. The entire way to wherever they were going (Dwayne refused to tell her, that it was a surprise) the boys raced each other at insane speeds while cutting each other up at every opportunity. She was sure she'd seen Paul and Marko reach out and physically start shoving each other at one point. The whole thing felt like a fever dream. Anna had felt nothing but safe with Dwayne though, no matter how hard he floored it, she never felt in danger and towards the end it had actually begun to feel like a rush.

When they finally stopped, Anna was still none the wiser as to where they were. By now of course it was pitch dark and all she could make out were tree's and what looked like train tracks they'd parked up next to. So distracted was she, trying to work out what the hell was going on, that she heard herself let out an embarrassingly high pitched, girly squeal, as Dwayne grabbed her and lifted her off the bike, holding her bridal style.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall." He said, letting her slide slowly from his arms onto her feet. He was just about to go in for a kiss, when she was suddenly snatched away from him by Paul, who twirled her under his arm, then dipped her like they were in some terrible musical.

"Girl, when are you gonna get with a real man?" he said, grinning from ear to ear, which told Anna he knew exactly what he was doing, so she wasn't at all surprised when Dwayne grabbed him by the collar and tossed him hard to one side so he all but landed in the bushes, much to the amusement of the others, including Paul, who was still laughing as he extracted himself from the foliage. Paul brushed himself down and shot Anna a wink as Dwayne wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She tried to keep her own giggles under control as she turned her head and placed a kiss on his cheek. She had a feeling that this had been going on between them for a long…long time. That Paul had made it his mission to see how far he could push his brother who was, personality wise at least, the complete opposite to himself. Dwayne could have probably ended him a long time ago if he had really wanted to. But she also had a strong suspicion that neither of them would want it any other way.

"So, what is this place?" she asked Dwayne as he took a tight grip of her hand.

"You'll see."

"Why do you have to tease me?" And he pulled her hard into his side, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist.

"I thought you liked it when I tease you?"

"Stop it." She said, unable to keep her own smile from forming while at the same time, feeling her body begin to tingle warm, even out here into the increasingly cold night. Dwayne was just about to stop her in her tracks, feeling like he really needed a 'moment 'with her, but then

"What's going on?" Michael's voice whined out and Dwayne was convinced he'd found someone who riled him more than Paul did.

"Michael wants to know what's going on. Marko, what's going on?" David said.

"I don't know, what's going on Paul?" Marko answered in a sing song voice.

"Who wants to know?"

"Michael wants to know!" Dwayne said and when Anna looked up at him his kissed her reassuringly on the forehead.

"I think we should let Michael know what's going on." And Anna watched as Marko stepped up.

"Good night Michael." He said, and with that, he dropped through the gap in railway tracks. To begin with, Anna's mind couldn't quite compute what she'd just witnessed. Was David fucking with her mind too now? Then, before she had the chance to even try to get her breath back, Paul was gone and now she just felt dizzy…or was it panic…or both?

"Baby." She heard Dwayne say, even though he sounded about a million miles away right now. "Baby?" he said again when she didn't respond. When she finally turned her head to look at him, he saw the same expression he had the night he'd told her everything. Completely bewildered and panic stricken at the same time.

"No!" she said, her voice going up several octaves. He said nothing, just gently took her arms and moved them so they hooked around his neck.

"Just hold on to me."

"Dwayne no! I can't! You can…can…you know!" she began, then remembering Michael was there decided against the word 'fly' "I can't!"

"Never let you fall. Remember?" he said, and when he saw the tears begin to burn in the corners of her eyes, he decided he wasn't going to drag this out. He pulled her against him, tighter than he ever had and just stepped off.

Anna squeezed her eyes closed and intended to keep them that way, for however long this was going to take. But, no sooner did she feel the air whip past her ears, it stopped.

"Best way to do it Anna! Quick!" she heard what she was sure was Marko's voice.

"Yeah Like ripping off a band aid!" and that was definitely Paul.

"Open your eyes beautiful." Dwayne then said tenderly into her ear. And so, keeping Paul's band aid metaphor in mind, and much to the protest of her brain, she forced herself to open her eyes.

The first thing she saw of course was Dwayne, who began to nuzzle against her cheek to comfort her. Over his shoulder, she saw Marko and Paul, hanging from the railway bridge, swinging back and forth, doing their best to kick the shit out of each other. She swallowed hard and dared herself to look down to see there was nothing beneath them but mist, so she had no idea how high up they were. She looked back to Dwayne then.

"So, you guys come here often?" she said, shakily while attempting a smile, which caused Dwayne to laugh out loud.

"Had to fill the time somehow waiting for you to show up."

"You know there are books, right?" she said, drawing another laugh out of him. At that point, David dropped, causing the bars to above them to vibrate a little and Anna's legs shot up to wrap around his waist.

"Damn, if you need a break I'm ready to step in man!" Paul hollered.

"Yeah, Dwayne we're here for you dude!" Marko followed up.

"Tighter baby-girl." Dwayne said, which she did, almost without realising. Her thighs visibly gripping him harder. Then he flipped them off, the thought of the two of them hanging there, hard as a rock, unable to do anything about it. It was pleasing to him in a childish kind of way.

Even, David had been kind of enjoying watching all of this play out, but decided it was probably time to put Michael of his misery. Well, sort of. "Michael Emmerson! Come on down!" Anna looked up and saw Michael crouched gingerly above them as the boys shrieked with laughter around her. she had to admit, she was struggling to keep her smile hidden, even though she really had no right to, considering the fuss she'd just made, but she was sure her face hadn't turned the colour Michael's was right now. When he finally made a move, he didn't jump but just lowered himself down and hung there with the rest of them, edging ever closer to throwing up. They stayed that way for a while, making Michael's life horrible the whole time. Anna thought she should probably be feeling sorry for him, as he wasn't privy to the knowledge about these boys that she was. He had to be in agony, wondering how the hell they had managed to stay in this position for so long. There was something about him though, something she couldn't work out yet, that made her feel quite the opposite.

Dwayne caught David's eye over Anna' shoulder and they didn't have to open a link to for the message to pass between them. David gave a short sharp nod and Dwayne turned his attention back to Anna.

"How bout we ditch these guys?" he asked and her arms tightened around his neck.

"Ok. What did you have in mind?"

"Seriously Chica! Ok now I'm hurt!" Paul jumped in once again, he as hanging upside down now but still looked equally as comfortable as he had the right way up.

"Sorry Paul, but you know I still love you." She said and Dwayne was impressed. She already knew how to deal with him even after this short time.

"The beach. I know a place. Nobody will see us." He said and Anna felt her heartrate pick up.

"Okay." She said as she leaned in, letting her lips ghost against his.

"Alright boys!" David shouted "Party's over!" and with that Anna saw Marko let go and drop into the mist beneath them and even though she knew he'd be fine it still took her brain sometime to process it.

"Later Chica!" Paul called out before blowing her a kiss and following behind Marko.

"Which way are we going? Anna asked anxiously.

"Which way do you wanna go?" Dwayne said, giving her the most enchanting smile.

"Erm, up?"

"Up it is." He said, and planted a fleeting kiss on her lips, just before a shriek rang out as Michael let go, falling with exactly zero percent of the grace of Marko and Paul. David watched him for maybe a little longer than he should have, before looking up at the two of them with a smile that said he was up to anything but good. And then he was gone. Once they had gotten back on terra firmer, Dwayne had dropped her onto her feet only to have her climb onto his back so he could carry her back to the bike, so they didn't have to break body contact and he made sure she was pressed as tight as was humanly possible against his back as he kicked the bike into life.

…

"How did you even find this place?" she asked as was about to sit herself down in the little secluded sand dune. It felt like a little private booth with the perfect view of the ocean and the light from the numerous bonfire parties dotted around the beach gave the sky an eerily beautiful glow.

"Like I said, I've had a lot of time on my hands…wait!" he said suddenly, whilst taking off his jacket.

"What are you doing?" he didn't answer, just placed it on the ground for her to sit on. "I don't mind the sand on my butt I'm not a princess." She smiled.

"We'll have to agree to disagree on that." He said, giving her that lop-sided smirk, that drover her nuts in the best possible way.

"But won't you be col... you know what, never mind." she said, stopping before she said something even more stupid.

"So, did you used to come here a lot?" She asked him when they were both settled on the sand. She was trying keep her attention rooted on the ocean, because even though she had already seen him naked and in possibly every sexual position known to man (and maybe some that weren't) she still felt the heat creep into her cheeks when faced with that body.

"Depended on how much candy Paul ate that day." She said, making her laugh. "Just when I needed some peace."

"And…did you always come alone?" she asked, instantly regretting it.

"You're the only girl. If that's what you're asking." He said with a soft smile.

"I was. And next I was hoping you'd ask me to the prom." She said, mortified that she'd asked him that. Out loud. Dwayne though, just tossed his head back and laughed and she was more than glad to see him react that way and she relaxed again. It didn't last long.

"Well I can't ask you to prom but, what if I asked you to marry me instead?" and suddenly Anna could hear was the blood rushing through her ears.

"What?" she said, her voice almost not making it out of her throat. Dwayne got up onto his knees then and moved to her. He put his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb gently back and forth.

"I love you. Marry me." He said simply. In the last few days he had thought about a million things that he wanted to say to her when he did this, but now it was happening, they seemed like the only words he needed. Saying that though he did let breathe an audible sigh when she answered

"I love you. Yes." As simply as he'd asked her. Ok, so she hadn't expected but there was no other answer for her, whether he asked her now, less than a month or in 100 years' time. Which very soon could have been entirely possible. She watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring, which held up for her too look at. It was a silver band with two little hands holding a tiny red heart. It was perfect and it said everythingl. Dwayne took her hand and slipped on the ring, kissing it once it was in place. Anna leaned forward capturing his lips with hers and her hands moved to his chest, in that moment, she needed to touch him.

Dwayne breathed in sharply as he felt her fingertips graze over his nipples. She continued down his chest, lingering occasionally to let her nails rake just hard enough over his perfect skin. When she reached the waist band of his jeans, she went straight to the button and popped it open before making quick work of the zipper, which he was thankful for because they were already becoming unbearably tight. And when she looked up at him then with the most innocent eyes he'd ever seen, while at the same time biting gently into her bottom lip, this moment was close to being over way before he wanted it to be.

"Right here huh?" he said, as leaned in and dropped delicate kisses across her jaw and neck.

"Uh huh. Right here." she answered in a voice laced heavily with lust, while dipping one hand into the waistband and that's when Dwayne knew he had to take charge before she drove him insane. He wrapped one arm around her waist and hooked the other under her knee before tipping her onto her back. His lips were on hers straightaway and he only let up with the insanely hot kisses to get her out of her clothes. Her shirt went first and being in no mood to take things slowly, he pushed himself up onto his knees and hurriedly pulled off her boots so he could work her jeans down her legs and off at an equally rapid pace. Anna sat up then, reaching around to too unhook her bra. She teased him for a few seconds by letting the straps slip down her arms before pulling it off altogether and throwing it at him. He hadn't seen her like this before, she was teasing him to the point of breaking and he was fucking loving it.

She scooted forward then and hooked her fingers into his jeans pulling them down over his hips. Dwayne was suddenly helpless to do anything but watch as she wrapped her hand around his impressive cock and began to run her tongue over the tip. She let her eyes catch his for a second before humming softly and letting him slide slowly into the mouth.

"Oh fuck…Anna…Oh shit baby!" he all but growled as she began to move "Like that…just like fucking that!" Dwayne slipped his fingers into her hair, doing all his could not to be too rough but it wasn't easy, things had gone way past teasing, she was flat out driving him out of his mind. His body was begging him to let her carry on like this until he exploded down her throat but after this he was determined to be inside of her, screaming so loud that every douche bag on the beach would hear when she came.

He took a hold of her shoulders and gently began to push her back until she was off him "Angel, if you keep doin me like that I'm gonna cum right now." He said as she looked up at him. Her lips were swollen and cheeks were flushed deep pink, none of which was helping him to keep his body under control.

"But I wanna taste you." She said, breathily.

"And you will, but if I don't get inside you soon I'm gonna have to go kill one of those fuckers on the beach." He said, so far beyond frustrated he couldn't even see it anymore, while Anna wasn't quite ready to admit to herself just how much she was turned on by what he'd just said.

"So, take it out on me." She said, laying back on his jacket and he was on her before her head hit the ground. He kissed her wildly, his tongue demanding immediate entrance to her mouth.

"How did I get so lucky to have a wife that sucks my dick so good." He said into her ear and Anna moaned.

"Hmmm, say that again." She said, digging her nails into his back causing a delicious pain. "The wife part." She told him after he looked at her confused.

"Oh, you like that?" He said, letting his lips tail over her nipple "I've seen the way guys look at you. The first one that lays a hand on my wife, I'll rip them apart." He purred as he licked a circle around her belly button.

"God Dwayne please!" she cried out, and in the next second, her panties were being ripped from her body. She couldn't see them but was quite sure they were no longer fit for purpose. Then his hard body was covering hers again as his hands slid under her ass so he could hitch her hips up off the ground. When she felt, him enter her, Anna thought she would weep. He made her feel so impossibly full yet he fit her perfectly. Also, it was clear early on there would be no slow build this time. He pounded her into her relentlessly, until it was on the verge of violent and Anna was almost sure that her insides were going to be bruised but she really didn't care.

"Fuck…yes…that's right princess…take it all!" Dwayne heard himself say, in a voice that almost didn't sound like his own. He felt close to out of control, to the point where he could feel his other self, rising to the surface and he knew he couldn't allow that to happen, because once she sent him over the edge, it would be impossible to hold himself back from biting. He had to fight it. For now, anyway.

While her back was bowed off the ground in pure bliss. Dwayne took advantage and wrapped his arm around her back pushed himself up with his free arm, so that he was back on his knees again so Anna was straddling his lap. And maybe it was the new position, that made it feel like he was suddenly penetrating her even deeper, but a white flash filled her vision as her orgasm ripped through her body. The sounds she made were near animalistic and Dwayne's body gave him no choice but to follow her over the edge. He let himself go, holding her down on him tightly until she took every drop.

"Holy fuck." He said, trying to get his breathing under control.

"That's one way to describe it." She said, and Dwayne smiled, giving her shoulder a gentle kiss as she collapsed onto him exhausted. He picked his jacket up off the ground and wrapped it around her, already feeling her begin to shiver against him.

"So, that's a definite yes then?" he asked, enveloping her in his arms to shield her from the cold as he heard her laugh lightly.

"You can." She said as she lifted her head to look at him. she let her eyes linger on his perfect features for a minute before speaking again. "On our wedding day. Make me like you." she said and Dwayne thought heart would explode.

"If that's what you want then that's what we'll do." He said, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose.

"I do."

"Man, those words sound good coming outta you." He said and she laughed again, just realising what she'd said.

"Can we stay here a little longer?" she asked, snuggling into him.

"Anything you want."

Dwayne held her too him that little but closer for the rest of that night. For the rest of their time on the beach, and once got back to the cave and into bed. He knew, now things had come this far, they had no choice. It was time to go see Max.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you enjoy!

Part 6

"If Anna thought she had been nervous the night she'd first met the other boys, it had been nothing in comparison to what she was feeling right now. And Dwayne felt it. She'd been distracted and he'd heard and felt her heart rate rise and fall as the waves of anxiety washed over her, which had made him mad. He had zero time for Max as it was. Whenever he and the boys were 'summoned' to meet with him Dwayne had always said as little as possible to him as he didn't trust his own tongue. He was the head vampire and no one loved that fact more than Max himself.

The night before, Dwayne had taken her off to their bed early to try to take her mind off things. And while she had been fully into during, once they were done, she had gone quiet and had just clung to him.

"If he says no. What then?" she'd said quietly, as he played with her hair, usually it relaxed her.

"Then nothing. We're goin' there to tell him about us, not to ask his permission." He'd rolled her onto her back then so he was on top "I'll destroy anybody who tries to take you away from me. I'll die myself before…"

"No." she'd said suddenly and placing her fingertips against his lips "please." She'd said, her voice cracking slightly. She couldn't bear to hear him say it or even let herself think it for the briefest second. Losing him was not an option.

All the way to the boardwalk, it had felt like she'd held him tighter around his middle than she ever. He'd pulled up and helped her off the bike, straight away taking her into his arms, before placing one soft kiss on her lips.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, time to be a big girl." She said, attempting the smallest smile.

"Always be my girl." He'd said and she wasn't sure if it had been a question or not. It didn't really matter. The answer would always be yes.

As was usual, Dwayne led her by the hand through the insane crowds, each person stepping out of his way without missing a beat. Of course, she knew now that he and the boys' reputations went before them, but seeing just how much, never got old.

"Here, this way." She said, turning them quickly into one of the many little alley ways dotted around the boardwalk, a lot of which the average person would never risk taking a short cut down, but it wasn't really an issue for Dwayne. Or so you would have thought.

"Hello Dwayne." Came a voice out of nowhere. The mystery didn't last long though as a figure landed confidently on its feet directly in front of them "Long time no see." Anna looked upwards at Dwayne, searching for answers, but all she got was an eye roll in the direction of whoever this was. The stranger stepped out of the shadows then, to reveal itself as a woman. And a beautiful one at that.

"Yvette." Dwayne said, already sounding board. Straight away, 'Yvette's' gaze landed on Anna. Who, apart from knowing this woman's name. was still completely in the dark.

"So, who's your friend?" she asked, eyes still fixed on Anna.

"She's not my friend." And Anna saw the woman's face begin to break into a grin "She's my wife." OK weren't married yet but Yvette didn't know that and by the sudden change of expression on her face, it'd had the desired effect.

"I see." She began, her voice cracking badly "When…"

"Look, what do you want Yvette? Does Yuri know you're out?" Dwayne asked, again sounding utterly disinterested but firm as he squeezed Anna's hand tighter, signalling for her not to panic.

"Yuri doesn't tell me what to I do. I'm not a child!" Yvette snapped in a way that instantly contradicted her last statement.

"Right, well we gotta go. Come on baby." Dwayne said, beginning to pull Anna along behind him. He'd explain everything to her later but right now he'd had enough. Yvette however, wasn't done.

"I can hear her heart…She's still human?" she said and Dwayne suddenly felt all his defences and instincts come alive as he stopped them both dead.

"One chance Yvette. One chance to back the fuck up." Dwayne's voice dripped with threat as Anna gripped the back of his jacket so tight her hands hurt. The way this woman was looking at her, Anna was sure that if she could get through Dwayne she would be history.

"I would have done anything for you ANYTHING!" Yvette screeched causing Anna's human ears to vibrate "But you take a filthy fucking human over me!" at her words, Dwayne felt all the rage in him begin to rise to the surface "I'm guessing Max doesn't know about this?" Yvette said, the nastiest smirk at her lips.

"Little girl, you'll be dead long before you reach the boardwalk." After that, Anna remembered seeing Yvette's features distort before she hit the floor about 100 feet to the left of her. She was in too much shock right then to feel if any pain was coming. When she looked up, Yvette had Dwayne against the wall but it didn't last for long, he tossed her back like she weighed nothing and she landed with a crash against the wall opposite but was on her feet again at an alarming pace. Once she was up, she quickly turned her attention to Anna who did her best to scramble backwards but knew she had no chance against the other woman for speed. Dwayne was sure he'd never moved as fast in his life as he had at that moment, but as he reached for Yvette he grabbed nothing but air.

"Need to work them reactions!" Paul seemingly came out of nowhere and had Yvette on the floor, her face pressed tight into the concrete though she continued to thrash.

"I had it!" Dwayne said, still in shock.

"Sure, ya did." Paul grinned, it was gonna be a long time before he let Dwayne hear the end of this one.

Dwayne turned to see Marko helping Anna to her feet. He tried to get his head into gear, it hadn't hit him how close he'd just come to losing her. He made his feet move and was soon over to her, almost snatching her out of Marko's arms. The need to touch her was almost painful. "You ok?" he said, running his hands over her, almost unconsciously checking her for injuries.

"I'm ok." She said as she grabbed his hands to still them "I'm ok. I promise." She let her forehead drop against his, as she attempted to get her own back on track. She quickly thanked Marko for getting her back on her feet.

"Anytime." He answered, giving her that grin, wink combo the devil himself could have gifted him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let this happen. I got sloppy…I'll never…" talking at a million miles an hour.

"Ssshh." She said softly "It takes a lot more than that to take me out. I could have taken her." Anna let herself smile even though her insides were still jelly and Dwayne placed a kiss in the middle of her forehead. "So, who is she. You're ex?" Anna asked as she turned back to look at the insane scene still playing out before her. Paul still held Yvette tight against the ground.

"No but she wanted to be." Anna jumped as David appeared behind them "Paul get her on her feet." He said in a soft demand.

"Little help here man?" Paul said to Marko, who jumped over Yvette's struggling body and grabbed her arm. When Paul nodded giving him the go ahead, they turned her over and yanked her roughly to her feet. Her face was still fully vamped out and her skin was scratched up. Her eyes were almost black. She looked like an animal.

"Had quite the crush on Dwayne here, isn't that right?" David said, as he came to a stop in front of her and Yvette's features quickly morphed back to human.

"How could you let this happen! The David I knew wouldn't let his brother get away with fucking a human under his roof! It's sick!" she spat and Anna felt Dwayne's body go ridged under her hands. David quickly reached out and gave her a violent back hand across the face, forcing her legs to buckle and Marko and Paul to drag her back up straight.

"So, you know me? Tell me how well you know me Yvette?" he said, closing the gap between them even more. "If you know me so well then you'll know how I was when Ceri died. You remember that Yvette?" David looked her dead in the eyes now and from her position, Anna saw the woman's expression change dramatically. Suddenly she looked like a petrified little girl. "But of course you remember, you were right there, weren't you? Broke her neck and then ripped her throat out. That part was just for hell of it right, because you could?" His voice was as controlled as could be and that made it all the more terrifying.

"She was cheating on you David." Yvette began, her voice sounding anything but controlled "It wasn't enough for her that she had you, she wanted Dwayne too, I saw them! I caught her touching what was mine and I punished her for it. You should be thanking me I did you a fav…" David cut he off by back handing her again.

"We had a fight! I was an asshole and she was leaving me! Dwayne talked her into staying!" He screamed and then immediately dropped the volume again "And you killed her. All because she toughed your toys. Toys that never belonged to you." He said, his face inches away from hers. Then Yvette's eyes moved back to Anna.

"You think because I'm dead she'll be safe? When he finds out what you did, Yuri will find her and rip out heart." Dwayne growled, deep within his chest, red mist began to descend in his vision as Yvette tried to force images of what she'd just been described into his mind.

"Dwayne?" David said, not shifting his gaze off Yvette while letting that deadly smile creep over his lips. Anna looked up at Dwayne, he didn't have to explain, she knew exactly what came next.

"You don't have to see this." he said, taking her face in his hands "Just close your eyes." His first instinct was to tell her to go to the beach and wait but after what he'd just heard, he had no intention of letting her out of his sight.

"No. If we're together it's through everything. I'm not going to hide." Her voice was soft but defiant. Dwayne leaned in then and kissed her and when he pulled back he nodded. He wasn't going to fight her on it. He was proud of her. With that he stalked away from her and towards where his brothers were holding Yvette. Anna was determined to hold her ground, even though her heart was now beating worryingly hard against her rib cage. She watched as one by one, the boys vamped out. Up to now. Dwayne had been the only one she'd seen in the other form and she couldn't deny that they were still all as gorgeous as they did0 human.

Unsurprisingly, David was the first to strike. He tore into Yvette's neck, her screams muffled by the ones from the boardwalk. Anna had never seen so much blood and even though she'd promised to be strong, all her still human instincts told her to look away or run. That's when Dwayne attacked. He sank his teeth into Yvette's throat and shredded it. His mouth was covered in blood that was quickly dripping down on to his chest and tiny flecks covered one half of his face. She saw that Marko and Paul went for the onslaught at the same time but her eyes were attached to Dwayne. He was completely wild and feral and although she couldn't deny that the feeling frightened the life out of her, her body was quickly coming to life. A warmth that began in her stomach, quickly relocated between her thighs. She watched as Dwayne and David clamped their teeth fast into Yvette's now utterly lifeless body before pulling back sated, leaving Paul and Marko were to dispatch what was left. The youngest were evidently the hungriest.

Anna watched Dwayne's chest rise and fall, the only other times she saw him like this were the moments just after they made love, after he'd given her all of himself like he always did and it wasn't until she felt the sting did she realise how hard she'd dug her fingernails into her palm. She looked down for a split second to assess any damage and when she looked back up, Dwayne's gaze had found her and suddenly nothing else existed. His eyes were dark, his lips we're turned up into a snarl.

"Go. Take her out of here." David said. Seconds earlier he'd turned to say something completely different to Dwayne, then he saw the look that was passing between him and Anna, and realised quickly his brother was already lost to him for the rest of the night.

"What about Max?"

"I'll take care of Max for tonight." He said, to which Dwayne nodded quickly before heading back to Anna. He didn't need to be told twice. He'd seen the look Anna had given him, and it mirrored what he was feeling exactly. Right he wanted her so badly it hurt.

Dwayne was ready to take her in the middle of the boardwalk in front, so turned on was he, but he managed to hold it together long enough to get her underneath it. It didn't help that they'd had to go the long route to get there. Dwayne was still covered in blood so couldn't exactly wander freely through the crowds. Once undercover though, he pressed Anna against the nearest wall and she immediately began tugging wildly at his pants, desperate to get them open. "I love it when you're greedy." He said, his voice heavy with desire.

"I want you inside me." Anna said as she slipped her hand into his jeans and filled her hand with his rapidly growing cock. Dwayne kissed her then, his own hands going to work on her pants. As he began to push them off her hips, he looked at her and was sure he would cum right there and then. During the kiss, some of the blood from his face had transferred to her. It smudged around her mouth and up her cheek and it was just about the hottest fucking thing he'd ever seen. He pulled her jeans roughly to her feet and she raised one leg so he could yank them off. The other leg they just left to hang off her ankle, it didn't matter, the only thing that did was getting between her thighs.

In the next second, Anna was off the ground and her legs came up to wrap around his middle. Dwayne wasted no time, he positioned himself in the right place and trust his hips forward at such a rate, Anna was smacked into the wall. Not that she felt it. All she could feel was him. He pounded into her like he couldn't get deep enough. Her hands gripping at his shoulders so hard he was sure she'd leave marks. Well he hoped. After a while he let go of her altogether and placed his hands flat of the wall behind them, at either side of her head, anything to get more depth and Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life as he fucked her to the point of blacking out.

"Oh God…Dwayne! I'm almost there!" she panted as her head fell back against the wall.

"Let go baby! Come for me! Let me feel it!" he said against her neck and instantly felt her begin to spasm around him, so tight that it caused his hips to jerk forward one last time like she was literally pulling his orgasm out of him.

"Marry me." He said, breathlessly as he placed her back onto the ground.

"You already asked me that remember?" she said, looking up at him, all glassy eyed and flushed cheeks.

"Tomorrow." Dwayne said, and he meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks again for the adds and reviews! Hope you enjoy!

Part 7

Of course, she said yes. She didn't even have to think about. Ok, it was risky but even normal life could be that. It was just a different kind now. Once they were straightened out and fully clothed again, they made their way down to the ocean where they'd cleaned themselves up. It took a little longer than it should have, because all Anna had to do was wash the blood off her face, while Dwayne had a little more to get rid of. She'd sat herself on the sand and watched him. Watched as splashed the water on his face and ran it through his hair with his fingers. As he scooped handfuls of salt water onto his chest so the droplets ran down over his perfect skin and back into the ocean. It was pornography, and Anna was powerless to stop her jaw from hitting the floor. So, for the second time that night, Dwayne caught her eye, saw the way she looked at him and suddenly his body was screaming to him that it was ready to go all over again. He picked her up and took her behind some nearby rocks, where she made him take her from behind in the sand.

"I think we need to start thinking pure thoughts or you're not gonna make it back before sunrise." Anna said, making him laugh.

"Impossible. I told you. I can't control myself around you." He said, taking a firm grip if her hips and pulling her hard against him. He leaned into kiss her and she gratefully accepted, until it soon began to get heavy again and Anna smiled into the kiss, begrudgingly pulling away. "Down boy." She said, taking him by the hand and leading him back towards the bike, but not before he gave her butt a good hard smack, causing her to girly squeal out loud, much to his amusement.

…

"So, I was thinking." Anna began as Dwayne helped her off the bike. "When you're sleeping later, I could go back to the boardwalk I'm gonna need a dress." And immediately she saw his body language change. "What?"

"Baby, I don't want you going there alone."

"I'll be ok. It'll be the middle of the day. And, you know, the scary people don't come out until night. Otherwise we would never have met." She said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Ha. Ha." He shot back, also trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably. "But my point exactly. After what happened tonight if anything happened while the sun was up I wouldn't be able to get to you and I'm not willing to risk it. Why don't you wait and I'll take you?"

"No! You can't be there!"

"Why not?"

"You can't see the dress before the wedding!"

"Seriously? We're doing that?"

"Yes, we're doing that." She said and he could see her mind was fully made up.

"Ok, so what if we compromise?"

"Go on." She said folding her arms.

"You hang around til nightfall and I'll get Paul and Marko to go with you?" he said and Anna thought about it for a second.

"Ok deal." She said, small smile.

"Though I don't know who's gonna be keeping an eye on who when it comes to idiot one and two." he said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as they headed towards the cave.

"Promise I'll keep their sugar intake to a minimum."

…

"Say what now?" Paul said, closer to being speechless than he'd ever been in his life.

"Yeah man, you feeling ok?" Marko followed up, equally as bewildered.

"What? She wants to get a dress and she doesn't want me to go with her. She wants it all to be traditional. And she's stubborn."

"Yeah it's a real mystery why you two get on huh?" David said and Dwayne just gave his brother a look, it's not like he had anything to fire back with. He was fully aware that he himself could be the most stubborn asshole ever to walk the earth. But still!

"Well count me in man!" Paul said, jumping up from the couch "Hey, she gonna be looking for anything else? Like for the wedding night? Cus I'm nothing if not helpful." He said, beaming from ear to ear.

"You know, you're gonna have a hard time riding your bike with 2 broken arms." Dwayne said, just as Anna walked into the cave from where she'd been getting herself ready in their room.

"Perfect timing. The kids are misbehaving, now you can take care of it." David said, continuing to work on his bike in the corner. Anna took one look at Paul and knew exactly what was going on. Obviously, he had been throwing himself fully into his favourite pass time of pissing Dwayne off.

"Morning…or no…ok sorry, I'm still getting my head around this time thing." She said, and when Dwayne turned and saw her, his aggravation quickly subsided. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered, pushing herself onto her tip toes to kiss him "You sleep ok?"

"Yeah. I had this dream though." He said, gripping her a little tighter.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, I was in bed and I opened my eyes and there was this hot girl riding me. Oh no shit that really happened." He said, and Anna gave me a soft punch in the arm.

"Shhh!" she said and he chuckled as her cheeks flushed a deep shade of pink.

"Hey Chica!" Paul said, suddenly coming up behind her and throwing his around her shoulders and resting his chin on the top of her head. "Sorry man, time to go" he said, turning his attention to Dwayne "You're already pushing it seeing the bride this close to the wedding!" To which Dwayne rolled his eyes and audibly sighed.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" he said, making her giggle.

"No, we'll be fine, promise, don't worry."

"Never know girl, today might be the day you come to your senses and marry me instead." Paul said, quickly pulling Anna away from Dwayne and towards the exit of the cave. Anna mouthed "I love you." To Dwayne as she was ushered out, trying to keep him calm and prevent there being a sudden Paul shaped hole in the wall, but he winked and gave her that crooked smile that always drove her crazy.

As Paul went to grab his jacket, Marko put his hand in the small her back while they walked up the steps. "Probably be safer if you ride with me." He said.

"I think you might be right." Anna laughed.

….

"But Why can't we go in with her!" Paul whined.

"Because! It looks weird, us following a girl around a woman's clothing store!" Marko tried to reason.

"How's it weird? Dwayne told us to watch her!"

"Oh, and you've been doing that alright."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you've not taken your eyes off her ass all night." And immediately that Paul grin was back.

"Man, is it wrong that I wanna suck honey off her nipples?"

"Yeah it is wrong pervert!" Paul almost lost his balance as the Dwayne's voice crashed through his mind.

"Dude! Would you stop doing that! Fucking creeping up on me! And you shut up!" Paul snapped at Marko who had now dissolved into laughter.

"Don't worry kid, keep practising and one day you'll be…well you might, be as good as me." Dwayne said, sounding undeniably pleased with himself.

"Did you just try to mentally flip him off?" Marko said, trying to pull himself together, which wasn't easy when confronted with Paul's grumpy kid face.

"Where is she?"

"She's ok she's in the store." Marko answered.

"Alright, well you guys need to be back soon. Everything's set up." Dwayne said and Marko looked over his shoulder and through the window of the store to see Anna at the counter.

"Looks like she's done. We'll head back now."

"Cool. And Marko?"

"Yeah?"

"She rides with you on the way home." Then Dwayne broke the link because it was his turn to lose it. He didn't need to see it, he could clearly imagine Paul's pissy expression.

….

When Anna entered the main room of the cave, David was the only one there.

"Where is everyone?"

"They went ahead. I asked Dwayne…I'd like to drive you up there, if you're good with it." He said. Yeah, she hadn't known David that long, but she was pretty certain this side of him didn't exist anymore or he'd kept it well hidden, until now anyway.

"I'd like that." She said with a smile and he simply nodded.

"So, what do you think?" she said, looking down at herself. She hadn't gone traditional, because let's face it, this wasn't exactly a traditional marriage. She'd picked a black, vintage 40's style dress that fitted perfectly where it touched and flared out a little at her knee. She let her hair fall naturally around her shoulders in soft waves and had coloured her lips the most delicious shade of red.

"I think, Dwayne must have done something good once." David said and Anna had to smile.

"Thanks." She said, and with that he lifted his arm for her to take.

"So where are we going exactly? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm guessing church isn't an option?" and David laughed louder than Anna even realised he was capable of.

…..

The boys watched as David brought his bike to a stop a few hundred feet away from them. Anna had sat in front of him and side saddle so she could at least show up to her own wedding attempting to look lady like.

"Wow." Marko said louder than he'd intended to once David had helped her off the bike and he saw her in all her glory.

"Man, did I ever tell you how lucky you are asshole?" Paul managed to say, while at the same time, trying to keep his tongue in his mouth.

"No need. I know." Dwayne said as he went to her. He took her face in his hands then suddenly his lips were on hers. Even though she'd only been away from him for a short time, he was making her realise how much she missed him. And this.

"Aren't we supposed to do that at the end?" Anna giggled against his lips and he smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"God, you look beautiful." He said.

"You don't look so bad yourself." she said, knowing full well she was looking at him with full on googly eyes. He wore black jeans and a long sleeve black button down shirt with just enough buttons left undone to raise her heartbeat. He was sin and he was all hers. Yeah, for once in her life, she felt like she'd won.

That's when Anna caught sight of David talking to someone she didn't recognise. "Who's that?" she asked, and Dwayne looked over his shoulder.

"C'mon." he said, softly, before taking her hand and leading her over.

From her 5"4 off the ground, Anna had to crane her neck a little to look up at the stranger in front of her.

"Angel, this is Max." Dwayne said, almost against her ear and Anna's breath caught audibly in her throat. Straight away, she felt Dwayne's grip on her waist get tighter in a wordless "It's ok." Max obviously noticed the sudden change in her expression too, as his face quickly and surprisingly to her, softened.

"It's alright my dear. There's no need to be frightened." He said, reaching out his hand for her to take, which she did. If a little warily "It's wonderful to meet you at last. You look just as I thought you would." Anna swallowed dryly and tried to force a smile onto her face, even though her head was buzzing. From the way Dwayne had explained it, and even though he clearly hated it, the rule was that they were to ask Max's permission to even be together and as far as she knew, they had done none of those things and here he was, every ince the grooms over emotional father.

"Hello." She said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"He wants to marry us." Dwayne said and Anna's head snapped around to look at him.

"Oh…ok…I'm sorry…it's just…I wasn't expecting…"

"I know Anna. This all must be a bit of a shock but, it's not every day one of my boys gets married. Plus, I felt like I had to do something for the lady who tamed this one." Max said, signalling towards Dwayne with his eyes, who in turn rolled his towards heaven. Of all the things Anna made him feel, tame wasn't one of them.

"You ready to do this baby?" Dwayne asked and did a small sigh of relief when she turned to him, gave him one of her pettiest smiles and simply said,

"I'm ready." Because he wouldn't have blamed her for wanting to kick his ass for 'surprising' her with all this. Not that he had much say in it. Once Max found out, he'd consented to the wedding only if he could officiate, and at this point, and of course within reason, Dwayne was ready to agree to anything so long as it resulted in Anna being his wife.

….

Finally, Dwayne and Anna had followed Max closer to the edge of the cliff top so they were overlooking the ocean. David followed behind, then went to stand next to Marko and Paul who were already there.

"Well, don't you two just look handsome." Anna said as she past them and in turn they both dropped their gaze to the ground and smiled like 2 shy teenaged boys.

She tried to keep her mind on what Max was saying as they stood in front of him, but the way Dwayne looked at her through the whole ceremony, it was hard to concentrate. His eyes bore into her so hard, she couldn't even be sure she saw him blink. Eventually, however, it was time for the part she had been dreading since Dwayne had told her about it and the for a minute at least, the spell was broken.

"Anna, your hand." Max smiled and she did her best to put on a brave face.

"We'll do it together." Dwayne said as he held his hand up next to hers. That's when David handed Max the dagger. Thankfully he didn't drag it out. He made a cut just deep enough to bleed out on each of their palms.

"Take her hand, Dwayne." Max said and he did as he was asked, quickly pressing their palms together before linking their fingers tightly. That's when Max told them they were bound. They were married.

….

"My wedding gift is you riding with me to Max's. Can't put a price on that babe" Paul announced throwing his arm around Anna's neck and she gave Dwayne a look then, as if to say

"What do you think?" her new husband signed but for once relented.

"Fine! But don't think I won't be watching. I'm not above dangling your ass out the top window by your ankles. Even today."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Paul said, steering Anna towards his bike. All he'd heard was 'Yes'

"I'll meet you all back at the house. I have to pick up a guest first." Max said, suddenly appearing behind Dwayne.

"Ok. Cool." He said, climbing onto his own bike.

"Tonight Dwayne. Her process must begin tonight. You know that?"

"I know."

"I don't trust Yuri. She needs to be strong." Max said and the look that his son gave him softened him a little. "But for now. We celebrate. Oh and, congratulations son." Max said, feeling genuinely proud.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you all enjoy! Again, thank you for the follows, favourites and reviews, they're always appreciated!

Part 8

"I kind of wish you could read my mind already." Dwayne said, as he pressed Anna into the wall.

"Oh? And why is that?" She said, as she absentmindedly popped open one of the few buttons still holding his shirt together.

"Because, then you'd be ready for all the things I'm gonna do to you tonight." He'd purred into her ear and Anna's body instantly came to life. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to bite teasingly at his bottom lip before kissing him deeply. Since they'd gotten to Max's house, the alcohol had been flowing freely and by now they were all on the wrong side of sober. Which is probably why Dwayne quickly beginning to get carried away with public display of affection, as Anna felt his hands begin to slide up her thighs and under her skirt, only to come to a sudden stop. He pulled out of the kiss and eyed her for a second. "Is that a garter belt?"

"The lady in the store said it would go with the rest of it."

"And are you wearing rest right now?"

"Guess you'll find out soon enough." She said, giving him the most innocent smile.

"Ok, we have to go soon." He said and Anna couldn't help but giggle at the sudden desperation in his voice.

"We can't just walk out of our own wedding."

"So, you think if I go in there and say thanks, but I need to have an insane amount of sex with my wife now, you think they'd mind?"

"Well, I dunno what Max's new girlfriend's gonna think but hey, don't hold back on my account!" A voice that was unmistakably Paul's reverberated into the air. Anna rested her forehead against Dwayne's and smiled at his suddenly exasperated expression. Anna looked over her husband's shoulder then.

"What the hell happened to you!" Anna said, causing Dwayne to turn his head. Paul was head to toe dripping wet.

"Douchebag pushed me into the pool." And by douchebag, Anna immediately knew he meant Marko.

"So, you're breaking Lucy in gently then?" Anna said, referring to the woman Max had brought to the party with him.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask if I could call her Mom. What do you think? Too soon?" He asked, cocky ass grin plastered across his face.

"I don't think you were born. More like you fell out of the sky." Dwayne said and Anna couldn't not laugh when Paul stood there for a second, looking like he was actually considering it.

"Anyway! It's my turn to dance with the bride." Paul said, as he began leading Anna back towards the main house "Don't worry about getting your dress wet babe, pretty sure you aint gonna be wearing much longer anyway." He said, loud enough for Dwayne to hear and as annoying as it was, this time he couldn't argue.

…..

"Oooooh…Dwayne…yes…Oh God YES!"

"Shit baby…that's right! Gonna make you cum so fucking hard!"

"Can't…I can't…not again…"

"Yeah you can." He said, his hot mouth pressed right up against her ear. Dwayne was sat on the edge of the bed with Anna on his lap, facing away from him. Her back was pressed into his chest and every hard inch of him was inside of her. His hands had been on her hips, helping to control her movements but now he could feel her body was unsurprisingly beginning to tire. Sometimes it did slip his mind that she didn't have his stamina. Yet. He reached around and slipped his hand between her legs before pressing his thumb against the, by now, overly sensitive bundle of nerves. Straight away, one of her hands flew up and into his hair, where she began to pull and claw at his scalp, the mixture of the pleasure with the pain felt delicious to him. Anna used all the strength she had left in her body to push herself down onto him, while Dwayne began to pound into her erratically. When they came, it was together and frenzied. "Heard you got married today. I don't think your husbands gonna be happy about this." he said, and Anna giggled sleepily as she turned and climbed up on to him, straddling his lap.

"I think I'll keep you instead." She said as she kissed him and Dwayne turned her in his arms, laying her on her back on the bed. For the first few seconds when she looked up into his stunning face, there had been the slightest hint of a smile there but it quickly faded. As did something in his eyes. "I don't need to be able to read your mind to know what you're thinking right now." She said softly. Dwayne reached up to brush away a couple of strands of hair that still clung to the light sheen of sweat on her forehead and cheek.

"You look so perfect right now. I'm sorry angel. I wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Don't. Never say sorry for any of it. The only thing that scares me is the thought of us never meeting in the first place."

"It would have happened. No matter what. And if you'd been with someone else…Ahh I'd have taken you anyway" He said, making giggle as he moved to capture her lips with his. Afterwards when he looked at her, it was her expression that had changed.

"So, I'm gonna die? When you do it?" she almost whispered and Dwayne felt like he'd been punched in the stomach.

"No baby, you're not gonna die." He said, pressing his forehead against hers as he tried to keep it together.

"But, you said, when it happened to you…"

"It doesn't have to be that way. When I do it, my venom will mix with your blood and you'll become half. After that you'll feed and it'll be done." He watched as her eyes shifted away from his for a second and then return.

"So, can my first be one of those girls that always hit on you every time we go to the boardwalk?" she said with a small smile and Dwayne couldn't not laugh. Or in fact think that it was physically possible to love her any more than he did right now, but he had a feeling she would prove him wrong on that. He was also sure, that when she came out of the other end of this, she would be able to kick his and all his brother's ass's if she wanted to. Whatever was to come, he wasn't going to drag it out any longer.

"I love you." He said, before kissing her softly at first, then making it deeper. Soon, though, he moved his attention to her jaw line and neck, and she reciprocated the 'I love you' as his lips ghosted over her collar bone before stopping to pay some attention to her breasts. The second his mouth covered her nipple, Dwayne felt her body arch up towards him. He'd worked out early on that she was extra sensitive there and each time he did it, she either fell apart in his hands or went wild on him. On any other day, he would he would be happy to spend some considerable time there and it wasn't easy to keep from getting distracted, his own body was already awake and he was as hard as a rock yet again but he knew right now, that he had to keep his head in the game. Somehow.

He moved down her torso, deliberately running his tongue across her skin so slowly she thought she would lose her mind. She felt his powerful hands grip the top of her thighs. Quickly, he hooked one of her legs over his shoulder and soon the exquisite feeling the tip of that tongue tasting her pussy from bottom to top was sending waves of electricity through her entire body. Dwayne let his mouth go to town on her, slipping his hands under her ass and lifting her to him. He did his best not to get to carried away, he knew she'd still be delicate from earlier but taste of her was more addictive and put him on a bigger high than any drug or anonymous blood that had ever flowed through his system. Then when, Dwayne felt nails scratching at his shoulder blades and back of his neck, her body, begin to tense and release, he knew it was time to move. He pushed himself upwards, so that his body covered her and in one rapid movement of his hips, he was in her. He watched as her mouth fell open and her head drop back in response to his first few gentle thrusts. She looked so beautiful, and again the heavy feeling of regret, that he had to do this to the one person he ever had or ever would love like he did, washed over him.

 _"_ _So, don't do it. But one day you know you'll lose her."_ a voice in the back of his mind taunted _"She'll be gone and you'll still be bound to this earth. You couldn't even call it hell, because hell would be utopia compared to how it would feel."_ And it was true. The thought that there would conceivably be a day that he couldn't be with her, wasn't one that he was willing to entertain, ever again.

Soon, he was moving in her hard and fast, he wasn't making love to her now, this was definitely fucking. Both of them were slick with sweat and the sounds their bodies made when they met were downright obscene.

"Mine…You're fucking…mine…" He began panting between sloppy kisses.

"Dwayne! Oh, God please! Take me right now!" The last 3 words out of her mouth were like red mist to him, he could feel himself begin to change, and could do absolutely nothing to stop it. The sound of her heartbeat in his head seemed to drown everything else out and that's when he felt his fangs push through. With as much control as he could muster, he turned Anna's head to the side and with one more fierce thrust of his hips, Dwayne bit down hard into the flesh at the base of her throat. When it had happened to him, his heart had already stopped beating. The only thing he remembered was waking up. Anna was fully aware of what was happening and her screams of agony racked though his body, and the fact that he was the one causing it made it all the more unbearable. Then there was the voice again.

 _"_ _She's yours now. Forever."_ And then he felt her body go limp against him. He'd been careful not take too much of her blood, so he guessed the venom along with the searing pain had become too much. When he let go, the first thing he did was run his tongue over the open wound to heal it as much as possible, then gently turned her head towards him so he could see her eyes, which she was already struggling to keep open.

"It's done baby, it's over. I'ma take care of you. I'm right here, you hear me?" He could hear himself begin to babble frantically before forcing himself to pull his shit together.

"Dwayne!" a little voice from behind him caused him to spin around quickly.

"Laddie?" Dwayne said, a little surprised but thankful to see him stood there. "Laddie Go, get the covers from the one of the other beds! Fast as you can!" he said and the boy didn't even question him, just took to his heals.

Dwayne jumped off the bed and pulled on his jeans before grabbing and t shirt and moving back to the bed to pull it over Anna's head. She was beginning to shake; the shock was kicking in. "It's okay sweetheart I'm right here." He said, gently laying her back down on the pillow, as Laddie came running back in, carrying a pile of sheets that was almost as big as he was. This time though, he wasn't alone, because now Michael stood in the doorway to their room, and so it was that Dwayne saw red for the second time that night.

Michael's gaze quickly shifted from Dwayne to the girl on the bed "What's happening? What did you do to her?" he asked, before making straight for them, just as a frantic Star appeared behind him.

"Michael no!" she cried, but it was too late. Dwayne was off the bed and on Michael quicker that it took to blink. Laddie and Star could do nothing but stand and watch as he slammed Michael against the wall where he held him there by the throat, tight enough that his feet were off the ground.

"Why did you bring him here?" Dwayne growled at Star, but kept his eyes on Michael, who was already struggling for breath.

"I didn't know you were here! I'm sorry Dwayne please don't hurt him! We'll go! We'll go right now! Please!" She begged through streaming tears.

"If you ever speak to her, look at her, fucking exist around her in a way I don't like. I'll open you up, you understand?" Dwayne threatened Michael and when he got no response, gave him another hard-smack into the wall.

"Ye…Yesss…" Michael managed to choke out.

"Say hello to your Mom for me asshole." Dwayne said, and dropped him, letting him crumple to the floor, before Star ran to him, doing her best to get him back on his feet. "Get out." Dwayne barked without looking back at them as he, made his way back to his wife who was completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Laddie, come on we have to go." Star said, but he didn't move "Laddie!"

"I'm staying. I'm wanna help take care of Anna." He said confidently, and Dwayne couldn't help but feel proud of his baby brother.

"You heard him." Dwayne said, shutting Star down before she had chance to say anything.

…..

"I'm glad you found her." Laddie said as he knelt on the bed next to Anna.

"I think it's more like she found me little man."

"Is she gonna be ok?" Laddie asked quietly.

"She's gonna be fine. She has you here to take care of her remember?" Dwayne said trying to put his mind at rest but he still looked unsure "We're gonna stay right here til she wakes up ok?" He said and was happy to see a small smile appear on his young face.

There were a few hours left until the sun went down but neither were ready to sleep. So, the 2 bothers settled down to wait, until she came back to them.


	9. Chapter 9

Really hope you all enjoy ❤ Lots of thanks again for the support!

Part 9

Dwayne couldn't have been out of the room for more than a minute when he heard it.

"Dwayne! Dwayne! She's awake!" Laddie had yelled from the bedroom and Dwayne had, quite literally in his case, flew back there. When he reached the doorway, he stopped for a second. Anna was sitting up in bed. Her hair was stuck up in every which way, her cheeks were flushed, and as far as he was concerned, she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. He was sure now that if it was possible, she could get his long dead heart beating again. He watched as Laddie hurled himself at her, and although she obviously felt awful, she smiled when he threw his arms around her neck.

"Ok buddy, let get some air back into her lungs." Dwayne said warmly, as he made his way over to the bed and Laddie let her go, still beaming all over his face. "Hey." Dwayne said to her as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Hey." She replied softly.

"How do you feel?"

"Exactly how much did we drink yesterday?" she answered, scrunching up her face.

"It'll pass soon." He said, with a small smile as he put his hand to her face and leaned into kiss her.

"You need something?" he asked.

"Water would be good. My mouth feels like a bio hazard." She said, frowning.

"Little man, do me a favour and go get her some water. If there isn't any, just take Paul's."

"Ok sure, especially if you're gonna kiss." Laddie said, sounding completely unimpressed before bouncing off the bed and out of the room, and the the two of them to laughed.

"He's right though, I am gonna kiss you."

"Oh, you are huh? Even with this mouth?"

"Yes, with that mouth, I love that mouth." He said as he lightly laid her back onto the pillow. As was usual whenever they kissed…or touched…or sometimes merely brushed past each other, and even though Dwayne had one eye on the door for Laddie to come bounding back in, it didn't take long for things to get more intense. Dwayne moved from her lips to her jaw and neck, leaving a heavenly trail of open mouth kisses. That's when Anna began to feel it. The burning started in her sinuses and quickly worked its way down her throat, finally exploding in her stomach. She'd never felt anything quite like it, certainly not any pain that came close. She clamped her eyes and lips together hard, to hold back the scream that was demanding to be set free.

It was when her grip on him got tighter and tighter, and not in the same way she did when she was enjoying what he was doing to her. When his name fell from her mouth in a way that sounded more like she was beginning for help, he pushed himself up to look at her and it didn't take long to realise it wasn't water she was thirsty for.

"Dwayne…" she managed to choke the words out of her throat, and he felt he could almost hear the pain in her throat.

"Just breathe." He said trying to keep her calm, all the time knowing there was only one way to help her. He put his thumb nail to his wrist and quickly made a deep cut. Looking back at her he saw the panic in her eyes at what she'd just seen. With his other arm. He reached under her and brought her up to him. "I know you're scared, but it'll stop the pain. I promise…I promise." He said and after as second and the tiniest nod of her head, he put his wrist to her mouth and she tentatively latched on. At first, he felt nothing, and then, as she began to accept it, he immediately began to feel the tension in her body ebb away. Straight off though, he became acutely aware of the effect it was having on him. He'd learned over however many years it had been, that to a vampire, letting someone drink from you was classed as a more of an intimate act than sex. And even though he could never claim to have been a saint, he had never let anyone do this to him. It had always just been about getting off and getting rid of the other person, quite literally sometimes. And now, from the second his blood passed through her lips, it all made sense, just like everything seemed to since they met, to why he'd never let anyone get that close.

He didn't think anything could compare with how it felt when they made love, but this was up there. Another way they could become part of each other. As he watched, his body became fully awake and painfully hard. Her eyes began to open and for now, the brightness was back. The grip she had on his wrist began to relax until she finally let go, and when Anna lay back on the bed, and if he wasn't stirred up enough, the sight of her breathless with his blood smeared around her mouth made it almost impossible to stay in control.

"What was that?" Anna asked after head had stopped swimming.

"It's Ok baby, I know how much it hurts but it just means it's gonna be quick. Marko went on for weeks like this."

"Weeks?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go with quick." She said, and he laughed softly.

"You think you can get up?"

"I think so." She said, beginning to push herself up but Dwayne soon took over.

"Sorry! I couldn't find any! I had to take Star's…" Laddie began as he ran back in but stopped in his tracks when he saw Anna. Dwayne turned then and saw the look on his face.

"She's alright. But we're gonna go for a ride ok?"

"O…ok."

"I need you to go get my jacket and my keys and wait for us. We'll be out in a second." Laddie nodded and took off running again.

Dwayne sat Anna on the side of the bed and went to grab some of her clothes before helping her get dressed.

"Where are we going?"

"The boardwalk?"

"Right now? Why?"

"Baby, if it's happening this quick, my blood will only last for so long. You need to feed. Properly." He said, softly and she didn't question him anymore, she didn't need to.

…..

On the way through the tunnels that lead back to the main part of the cave, Dwayne held Anna's hand as he guided her. He knew she wouldn't need him to do this once the change was complete, her instincts would be as sharp as his and she'd be able to move through the dark as well as he did. He'd had a feeling he'd do it anyway though. He just like doing it. Made him feel like he was taking care of her. Which she also wouldn't need soon, but she'd have to deal with it because that was never gonna change. Before, they'd left their room, Dwayne had linked up with David. He and the other boys had slept at Max's to give the two of them some alone time, but he knew now that they were on the way back so he'd told them to make a detour and meet him and Anna at the boardwalk instead. There was no need to explain why, he knew all 3 of them would have felt it the second he'd bit into Anna's neck.

Anna watched as Laddie raced up the steps of the cave in front of her and just as she was about to follow him she felt hands at her waist hold her still. seconds before Dwayne swept her up into his arms, bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Making good on that carrying you around thing." He said as he began to climb the steps.

"I told you I'm not a princess." She said, smiling softly.

"And I told you before, I know, you're a queen."

"I'm not gonna win this argument, am I?"

"No." he said simply and making Anna smile and lay her head against his shoulder. There were worst places to be.

…

When Dwayne pulled the bike up near the entrance to the beach, he had Anna sat in front of him and Laddie behind. They looked like quite the little family and were quickly getting plenty of inquisitive glances from some of the crowd. Not that he really noticed, plus the masses thinned out fast when the other 3 brothers appeared. None of them wanting to make eye contact. The people there knew of the boys but had no real idea who they were and the brighter ones amongst them knew it was best to keep it that way.

"Can't leave you two alone for a minute huh?" David said with a small but warm smile, when they reached Dwayne's bike. He leaned in and gave Anna a soft kiss on the cheek. When he looked into her eyes, he could see that the blue that was usually there had begun to fade. It wasn't going to be long now. When he stepped back, Marko took his place and kissed her other cheek, he just had time to flash her a smile before being unceremoniously barged out of the way by Paul, who by passed the kiss and went straight in for a bear hug. The other 3 boys, including Laddie, shook their heads and rolled their eyes to heaven, Paul had no middle ground. He was either at 0 or 11 and that was it.

After a few seconds, Paul felt Anna's hands grip onto the back of his jacket and her body lean into him. At any other time he would have been enjoying the shit out of it, but he knew what was happening.

"Hey man." He said, to Dwayne, motioning with his head to come over, while trying not to attract to attention. When he gently passed her to Dwayne, Anna's hand went straight to her stomach and she grimaced in pain.

"It's happening again…Dwayne…help me…" she said, hanging onto him.

"It's ok angel. It's gonna be over soon, but you have to feed now." He watched as she looked up at him, eyes full of fear.

"How do I even do this?"

"Don't worry about it Anna. Why do you think we come here? It's like scumbag take out." Paul said.

"First times the roughest. Promise." David said as gently as he could.

"I can bring it to you, just until you're used to it." Dwayne whispered into her hair, hating seeing her this scared and in so much pain.

"I…" Anna began to speak by immediately stopped and stared over Dwayne's shoulder. Quickly, Dwayne turned his head and followed her eye line, as did the other boys.

"Good choice." Marko said when he saw what had her attention.

Anna watched as Amanda and her little posse walked up from the entrance to the beach. Even the way she walked was obnoxious. From the very first time she'd laid eyes on her, Anna just knew that she was one of those girls that would have relished making your life a misery in high school, just because it was fun and she could, and by the way she had seen her and her band of witches treat people on the boardwalk, well it had only confirmed her theory. Now though, the only thing that was running through her mind, was all the times she'd hit on Dwayne. Never letting the fact that Anna was there at the time get in her way. Her girlfriends had shoved Anna out of the way, while Amanda had put her hands all over him. Of course, each time, he'd shot her down but that hadn't stopped her.

"Are you sure?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm sure."

"My baby gets what she wants." He said, his voice dropping and sounding a lot more sensual. She knew what was going to happen, there was no way this girl would follow Anna anywhere, but she wouldn't think twice if Dwayne suddenly paid her some attention and the thought of it, even though it wasn't real, almost felt scarier to Anna than the reason for doing this in the first place.

"I know what you have to do but…promise me you won't kiss her." she said, giving him a sad little smile.

"Are you kidding me? These are the only lips I'll ever kiss again." He said, taking her chin in his thumb and forefinger before giving her a quick soft kiss. A few seconds later, another wave of pain hit and her knees buckled. They couldn't afford to wait any longer.

"Take care of her?" Dwayne told his brothers as he begrudgingly let her go.

"Was that an actual question?" David said and Dwayne had to admit it was a dumb thing to say. Even if somebody had just wanted to ask her what time of day it was, they would have to go through the 3 of them first. Just before he disappeared, he saw Paul drop down onto one of the picnic benches and pull Anna into his lap, unsurprisingly earning himself a serious "What the fuck?" look from Dwayne.

"What? Dude, we have to make it look real!" he said, with that grin and Dwayne forced himself to take a deep breath. The massive smack upside the head would have to wait until later.

…..

It couldn't have been more than 15 minutes later when the boys caught eyes with each other. Dwayne was ready for her. "You ready Chica?" Paul, said into her ear and she nodded softly.

"As I'm ever gonna be."

"Come on, I'll take you down there." Marko said taking her hand and gently pulling her to her feet "Pretty sure Paul can't stand up right now anyway." He said, and Paul really couldn't argue. He'd been sat there with her on his lap trying to think the purest of thoughts and failing miserably. Before they walked away, Laddie jumped down from the bench and ran to her before throwing his arms around her waist and hugging her tightly.

"I'll see you soon ok?" she said, bending to kiss the top of his head, and Marko steadied her as her balance wavered.

"C'mon buddy, pizza time." David said trying to distract him, the mention of pizza usually did the trick.

….

"Where is he?" Anna asked.

"On the beach." Marko said and he could feel her tense up.

"Bit of advice. Don't rush in there too quick. I did and puked right up."

"I'll keep it in mind?" she laughed, even though it hurt. They probably couple more hundred yards, Marko stopped.

"You see those rocks? He's right there waiting. You gonna be ok from here?"

"I'll be fine now. Thanks Marko. You're a real gentleman."

"Thanks, just don't tell anyone ok?"

"Never." She smiled.

….

Anna took a deep breath before forcing herself to put one foot in front of the other. She could see the rocks but no matter how much she walked, they didn't seem to be getting any closer. "Come on. Get your shit together, you can do this!" she said to herself as she made herself pick up the pace. When she got there, she was sure she was going to either throw up or faint. "Stop it. You're being pathetic." She berated herself again before beginning the short climb up the rocks. Just before she reached the top, she stopped and took another breath. The pain she had been feeling just moments earlier she could barely feel now, due to the adrenalin rushing through her system. She took one more hard swallow to get rid of the fear that was rising in her throat, then climbed the last few steps to the top.

In the dark, the first thing she saw was a shock of blonde hair and she realised she was behind Amanda who was sat on the rocks. Anna could hear her talking, but not what she was saying. As her vision adjusted to the darkness, and judging by Dwayne's expression, it didn't really matter. Then his eyes found her, and Anna felt her heartbeat pick back up. This time though, it had nothing to do with fear but the fact that when he saw her, the life came back into his eyes. When his gaze shift, the Amanda turned her head to follow it.

"Well isn't this fucking pitiful." She said, in a voice that was just a high-pitched whine, to which Anna said nothing. "Please it was only a matter of time before he came to his senses. You HAD to know that." To be fair, Anna almost missed the end of the sentence, because on the 'him' she had put her hand to Dwayne's chest. That's when the thumping Anna's head began. It sounded like a heartbeat but she didn't know if it was her own or Amanda's.

"I don't know how you put up with her so long. Did you feel sorry for her…" Now Dwayne had stopped hearing her. His eyes were glued to Anna has he saw her head drop forward and suddenly his head was filled with pictures that weren't coming from him. The girl in front of him was already dead, drained and limp on the ground and he had Anna in his arms and then she was underneath him. That's when he knew they'd connected. When she lifted her head, it was impossible not to smile. His hands balled up into fists and he had to battle to keep his own other self from coming to the surface. This was her time.

That's when heard Amanda trail off. "What…what the fuck is wrong with you! I'm fucking talking to you, you bitch!" she panicked before turning to Dwayne "Do something she's a fucking freak! Are you hearing me! I said do something!" she screeched, but he didn't move, didn't speak, just let his eyes drift her back to Anna.

"C'mon baby." Is all he said before Anna pounced. In one movement, she cleared the gap between the two rocks and suddenly Amanda was on the ground, unable to scream due to Anna's hand tightening around her throat, constricting her breathing. Amid the thumping in her head, the burning in her throat and the hunger in her stomach all peaking at their most unbearable, Anna was helpless to hold back anymore. She leaned in and ripped into the other girl's neck, her fangs slicing easily through the flesh. When she felt the first wave of blood burst in her mouth, she thought she might pass out. Every nerve in her body came to life at once, it was almost too much. As the flow began to ease, Anna felt herself begin to calm. The throbbing and burning stopped and she felt like she could see again. When Amanda had nothing left for her, she pushed herself up so she knelt in the sand over her drained body.

The next time she looked up at him, she was Anna again. Her hands, face, neck and majority of the top of her breasts in her vest were plastered in blood and he was sure he had never been so turned on in his life. He watched as she looked down at her blood-stained hands then back to him.

"Dwayne." Was all she said before he was on her. He grabbed her up into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist like a vice. As their mouths crashed and their tongues fought, Dwayne filled his hands with her ass and squeezed hard until she whimpered.

"Please…Now!" she practically sobbed as she desperately ground her centre against his aching cock as if she couldn't get close enough. The need for him almost more painful than the hunger had been.

"I know what you're feeling" Dwayne began breathlessly "And fuck am I gonna take you home and make it better. But right now, I have you clean you up so we can get out of here ok?"

"Mmm hmm." She answered, pressing her hips into his one more time before Dwayne begrudgingly peeled her off him.

The rocks they were hidden behind were close to the shore so it hadn't taken Dwayne long to get in and out without being seen. Plus, it didn't hurt that he had speed on his side. He'd taken off his jacket and shirt before soaking the shirt it in the water.

"Doin' ok?" he asked when he returned to her and began wiping the blood from her face.

"I'm ok." She almost whispered, as her hand immediately went to his free one. She moved it so it cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into it like a kitten, before slowly moving it down so it covered her breast. She delicately squeezed his hand so that he had no choice to do the same to her breast.

"You're gonna drive me fucking crazy. Don't you dare stop." He said as he finished cleaning her up as quickly as possible. He pulled up the hood of her hoodie after he noticed that her eyes hadn't completely reverted to the blue that he loved to much and he wasn't going to risk anyone seeing.

"Ready?" he asked, helping her up.

"What about…" she began, looking down at the body at their feet.

"Paul and Marko will be here in a second. Don't think about it Ok." He said pushing a loose strand of hair back behind her ear. He put his arm around her neck and pulled her tightly into his "C'mon."

…

The ride back was agonizing in the best possible way. Her hands roamed his chest and sides, fingers dipping into the waistband of his jeans then out again before scratching lightly over his firm belly. When she brought her legs up around his hips and pressed her heal against his crotch, he was sure they were about to be caught doing some very bad things at the side of the road. When they arrived back after what felt like the longest journey of Dwayne's life, and after climbing off himself, he snatched Anna of the bike and hitched her up onto his hip, holding her there with one arm like she weighed nothing. His only objective, getting her to their room and out of her clothes.

Even during the shirt trip between the clifftop to the bedroom, she still wouldn't let up. Her lips and tongue worked his neck the entire time. When he finally got there, he all but her tossed her onto the bed causing Anna to giggle loudly.

"You. Are a very…very…very bad girl." He said, tearing off his jacket and chucking it to one side. He kicked off his boots while at the same time grappling with his jeans. The situation becoming an even more desperate one, when she began removing her own clothes with equal urgency. She however, only managed to get down to her underwear before he launched himself onto the bed.

After less than half a second, her bra was no longer fit for purpose, as he tore it from her body before mumbling something about buying her a new one. The mumbling due to that fact that he now had a mouth full of her breasts. He lapped and sucked and nibbled and Anna thought she was lose it long before she was ready to.

"So, what if I'm bad. What exactly are you gonna do about it?" she said, purposely baiting him. Dwayne dragged himself from his happy place then and looked her dead in the eye, causing the few parts of her body that weren't already doing so begin to throb.

"I'm gonna show you what bad girls get." He said, biting on her ear lobe, before pushing her just hard enough so that she toppled forward, onto all fours on the bed. "Do you know what bag girls get?" he asked, moving up behind her, occasionally letting his cock brush against her, just for the sweet torture of it.

"No." she said, her voice shaking before Dwayne suddenly brought his hand down hard onto her ass. Anna threw he head back, the sound out of her throat, a divine mixture of pleasure and pain.

"Can't hear you."

"No!" she said louder, but it just led to another hard smack.

"Oh! Fuck!" she cried out and Dwayne began to run the flat of his hand over the skin which was rapidly starting to flush red. She felt the tips of his fingers brush against the right spot between her legs and her back arched upwards.

"Shit you're wet. This is punishment, you're not supposed to like it." He growled, his voice sending shock waves through her body. "Guess there's only one way you'll learn." With that, he grabbed her hips, pulling her back against him hard. He didn't even bother to take her panties off her, just moved them to one side and then, after lining himself up right, he all but impaled her on his dick. If he thought her screams were loud when he spanked her, they were nothing compared to this. He was sure they must have heard her all the way back on the beach and it was exquisite music to his ears.

Dwayne was relentless. Of course, he didn't want to hurt her, but he knew exactly what she was feeling. He'd been through it, the desperation to feel satisfied after the first few times you fed was palpable. He wasn't sure if back then, he ever got the release he so desperately looked for, but if he was honest, he wanted it for her more than he ever did for himself.

"Please! Oh fuck! I need to cum!" she was almost weeping.

"Tell me who owns you're pussy and I'll let you." He demanded.

"Oh…God…"

"Say it!" he said, violently thrusting his hips.

"You! Oh, God you do! It belongs to you! I belong to you!" she cried out as Dwayne leaned forward so his mouth was now directly against her ear.

"Good girl." He whispered, before pushing her forward so she lost her balance completely and fell forward onto the bed, while Dwayne dropped the full weight of his body on her, trapping her beneath him. A few more brutal thrusts later, she was clamping down around him harder than he'd ever, tearing his seed from him with an orgasm so powerful he could have sworn he heard the angels sing.

…..

"What?" he asked softly, when he caught her looking at him, the prettiest smile etched across her face.

"That was different." She said, almost shyly.

"Good different or…" he began and she stopped him.

"Good different! Oh my God so good!" said pushing herself up enthusiastically, pressing her lips against his and Dwayne laughed into the kiss.

"One thing though…"

"Why did it feel like your body was gonna split in half if you didn't get off?" he said, jumping in this time.

"Yeah that." She smiled.

"It's normal. Just one of the side effects. But I just want to know I'm here for you." He said and she laughed as he turned her so she was on her back again.

"I don't know who taught you all these things but I hope they know I'm grateful." She said as he settled on top of her.

"It's you. Let's just I find you inspire me." He said, as he began to place soft, teasing kisses on her neck. This was going to be a long night.

….

Yurri sat at his regular table, behind the VIP rope of course. Apart from his regular crowd, there were 2 girls on either side of him and several more dancing in front of him, but it was having no effect. Truth be told, he couldn't even see them. Since what was left of Yvette's body had been dropped on his doorstep, it was all he'd thought about. He couldn't say that she didn't get on his last nerve half the time but she was still one of his favourite toys. He wasn't stupid, he knew about the past and he knew David was responsible, David or one of them. When he'd heard about Dwayne getting married, he had to admit that curiosity had gotten the better of him and one night, he'd gotten as close to her as possible without being spotted by the other 2 blondes who'd looked like they were playing bodyguard that night. And yes, his first instinct had been to kill her of course it had. But as frustrating as it was it was too easy and that wasn't his style. The more he thought about it, he realised it would be much more fun to just take her. Yes he would wait, and soon he would have a shiny brand new toy to play with.


	10. Chapter 10

This is kind of 10A. I was going to make this and the next part one big chapter, but I really want them to be chapters of their own. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one 3 :))

Part 10

"I'm telling you, we can't sleep in that bed again."

"Technically it wasn't my fault."

"Oh really? Well there are several broken springs and fresh holes in the wall that suggest otherwise." Anna said, while doing her best to keep a straight face and flat out failing.

"Oh, and you don't think that little show you put on had anything to do with it?" Dwayne said, pulling her tight against him. while taking the opportunity to grab her ass.

"What? I told you, I wanted to make up for the fact that you didn't get a stripper the night before the wedding." She said innocently.

"Where exactly did you learn to move like that?" He said, feeling himself get hard just at the thought. She'd chosen and hour before they were due to leave the cave to feed, to shove him into a chair and give him a lap dance. After the initial shock, he'd reached out for her while she writhed on his lap, but she'd immediately slapped them away. Eventually, when she relented, the bed got broken and the noises they made, probably sent every small animal in the vicinity running for cover.

"Just one of my many God given talents." She laughed.

"As long as you don't wanna take it up professionally."

"Don't worry, I only do private shows." She said, nipping, teasingly at his bottom lip.

"You know it's my birthday soon, right chica? I mean, I'm just saying." Paul jumped in.

"Pretty sure you've seen enough lately?" Dwayne said, turning Anna in his arms and pulling her back between his legs.

"I told you it was an accident."

"3 times?"

"How was I to know she was taking a bath at that exact moment? You believe me right Anna?"

"Of course." Anna said, trying not to giggle.

"FYI, it wouldn't have hurt to warn me you were in there with her last time. I'm never gonna be able to unsee that shit." Paul complained, and just as she was about to settle in for one of their extended bickering sessions, which she had to admit she always found endlessly entertaining, Laddie came charging towards them.

"Anna!" he began excitedly "Will you come shopping with me?" he said as Anna smiled down at him, somewhat confused by his request.

"Right now? What for sweetie?"

"I wanna get Lucy a birthday present. One of those necklaces they let you make yourself, I wanna get her one with her name on it."

"You know, I think she would love that, and maybe we can get pizza when these guys aren't looking." She told him as he began to bounce even higher than usual. She turned then to face Dwayne.

"Don't look at me like that. I'll be fine." She said, while placing little kisses on his lips then across his jaw line.

"Just don't like you being alone in this place. Don't trust any of these assholes." He said looking around at the crowds.

"I know but look, now I'm online too" she said, tapping her fingertips against his temples "You'll always know where I am right?"

"Girl, you really have a way of twisting me around you're little finger don't you? Ok, but if you're not back here in an hour I'm coming to find you."

"Yes daddy."

"And if you keep talking like that I'll take you home right now and remind you exactly who your daddy is."

"Give me an hour." She said, before taking Laddie by the hand and leaving her husband well and truly wound up.

…

When they got to the video store, Anna stood back so Laddie could have his moment. You'd have had to have a heart of stone not to melt a little at the look of pride on his face when he handed Lucy the necklace. Even more so when she gave him the biggest hug. Eventually, Lucy came over to embrace her and Max followed, kissing her on the cheek. Natalie, who worked alongside Lucy behind the counter had tossed a lack lustre "Hi" in Anna's direction. Apparently, this girl had had her eye on Dwayne for a long time, so wasn't exactly Anna's biggest fan.

"So, how much do you wanna bet now we're getting pizza, those 4 will suddenly show up?" Anna said, as they left the store.

"Paul and Marko always steal my fries." Laddie said.

"Well, if they do it tonight I'll flick their ears. Hard." She said and he laughed as he took her hand.

"Anna?" when she heard her name said so clearly in the masses she spun around. "Oh my God it is you." The young woman was on her, her arms wrapped around her, before Anna had chance to remove her heart from her mouth and pick her stomach up off the floor.

"Zoe? What…what are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm looking for you. We haven't seen you in 3 months. You've haven't been home, you didn't answer your phone and then it was disconnected…Oh it's so good to see you!" The buzzing in Anna's head was so loud that she couldn't really take in anything her 'friend' was saying. That's when she felt something at the top of her thigh and looked down to see Laddie had protectively clamped himself to it.

"Who's this?" Zoe suddenly asked in much more clipped tone which helped to begin to clear Anna's head.

"This is Laddie. My little brother." She said without feeling the need to think twice about it.

"What? You don't have a brother." Zoe said, while looking directly at Laddie. That familiar condescending tone, which always stuck in Anna's throat.

"Everything alright baby?" on hearing his voice and his hands at her waist, Anna felt herself release a breath she had no idea she'd been holding.

"I'm ok." She said, turning to look up at him, with a little unsure smile and he kissed her forehead in response.

"I'm guessing this one isn't your brother?"

"This is…"

"Not exactly. I'm her husband." Dwayne said and Anna saw Zoe's jaw drop.

"I'm her brother!" Paul said, she hadn't seen them arrive but of course she knew they'd be there.

"Me too!" Marko followed up.

"Oh, and him." Paul said, pointing to David who gave her a quick, sarcastic wave. Anna saw Zoe take a breath and attempt to gather herself.

"Okay. Well I don't know what 'this' is but maybe me and you could go somewhere and talk for a while…Anna?" to which Anna felt Dwayne's body immediately stiffen.

"Not right now. But we'll work something out ok, soon." Anna saw Zoe's eyes move to somewhere behind her.

"Chris! Will you get here!" she hissed, before who Anna could only assume was Chris appeared at her side like an obedient puppy. "Anna, you remember Chris?"

"No." Anna replied flatly, followed closely by snickers from the boys.

"It's ok. I get it." Zoe began, apparently choosing (outwardly at least) to ignore Anna's reaction "You read about these things, but it's ok it's over now, you can just come with me."

"Wait. What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Look, with all these people around, they can't hurt you." And this time, when Anna was too dumbfounded to respond, Zoe resorted to plan B.

"Chris?" and with that 'Chris' began to move towards Anna. His hands out to not so subtly grab her. And if she thought she'd seen Dwayne move quick before. She was behind him before she had time to even register it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doin!" Dwayne growled, he didn't raise his voice, but by the expression on the other man's face, there was no need.

"Look man, we don't want trouble, we just wanna take the girl home."

"One more step in her direction and they're gonna be finding parts of you all over this fucking town. You get it?" he threatened and Chris didn't need telling twice, as he rapidly scampered back to Zoe's side. Well, more behind her.

"Zoe, go home, I don't need to be rescued. It already happened." Anna said as calmly as she could and Dwayne turned to her, his face immediately softening into a smile.

"Let's go." David said, subtly stepping in, while Paul and Marko hung back glaring at Zoe and her idiot, their expressions that of two hyenas ready to feed. Dwayne, though, didn't look back, and he didn't let Anna either. If he had to hear one more thing from either of them tonight, the tiniest bit of self-control he hung onto would surely be gone.

….

Dwayne road home with Anna in front of him on the bike. He wanted to get home as fast as possible, but at that moment he feared the thought of not having her where he could see her. Even the back of the bike didn't feel like it was enough.

Once they were all inside the cave, David took Anna to one side. "Might be a good idea to take him to his room." He said, gesturing towards Laddie, as Dwayne ripped his jacket off his back and pitched it across the length of the room.

"I think you're right." She said and David nodded, then watched as she cast a worried look in Dwayne's direction

"It'll be ok." He said, trying to reassure her, she gave him a small smile before taking Laddie by the hand and leading him off to his room.

By now, Dwayne had climbed up onto the edge of the fountain and was stalking back and forth like a caged animal. "Where is she!" he said, stopping dead when he didn't see Anna in the room anymore.

"Dwayne. Chill." David said, dropping down into his chair "she's putting Laddie to bed."

"Chill? Are you fucking serious? Do you honestly think what happened tonight an accident? All this time and not one person comes looking for her, now suddenly these pricks turn up wanting to stage a fucking intervention!"

"Of course, it wasn't an accident. Someone got to them, I don't know who but.."

"Oh, you don't know? Well fucking know. I know exactly who it is! It's Max's new prodigal son!"

"You mean Michael?" David asked but Dwayne didn't answer "Dwayne. What are you not telling me?" To which, Dwayne took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

"The night I turned her. He showed up here with Star. All I remember is him trying to get at Anna, next thing I know, Star's screaming at me not to crush his wind pipe." Instantly, this brought a smile to David's face. He couldn't hep wish he'd could have been around to see that.

"Well it's too late now, but tomorrow. I think we should check in with Michael."

"Hell yeah man! I like that!" Paul said, suddenly appearing with a full bottle of tequila he'd pulled from somewhere.

David looked back to Dwayne then. He'd calmed some, but there was still a hit of murder in his dark eyes.

"Hey, no matter how deep this goes, we'll work it out. I care about her too." David said, and Dwayne managed the tiniest smile. That was as close as anyone was ever going to get to hearing David utter the L word.

"Well I love her more than all ya'll. She'll come around!" Paul announced.

"Hey numb nuts, gimmie a drink!" Marko said, snatching the bottle out of Paul's hand and instantly earning himself a shit eating grin.

"It's alright man, I wasn't gonna say a word about that dream you had. You know, the one where you woke up and she was suck…" Marko didn't give him a chance to finish the sentence before he threw himself at Paul, poleaxing him to the ground.

"And to think, they only just started drinking." David said, with zero enthusiasm, drawing a chuckle out of Dwayne "I'll take care of the little ones" he said, giving a sharp nod of his head towards the other two, who were now going full WWE on the floor "Go to her. She needs you." Dwayne didn't answer back, just headed off towards his room, but not before giving his brother a firm tap on the shoulder as he passed. That was all the response David needed.

…

Dwayne knew what David had meant when he said that she needed him. Now she'd turned, they were all linked and he knew that his brother would have begun to get the uncomfortable feeling in his chest at the same time he did. And now, the closer he got to their room, the more the feeling intensified. So, when he got to the doorway and saw her sat in the middle of their near enough useless bed, tear stains streaking her down her cheeks and her pretty eyes all puffy and red, it didn't take a genius to work out where it was coming from.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to cry. I hate that I'm crying but…"

"Hey, hey, hey come on." He said quickly moving across the room and climbing onto the bed before pulling her into his arms "Talk to me." He said, as she looked up at him.

"I'm not scared. I'm never scared when I'm with you. But they wanted to take you away from me tonight. I mean, just the thought has always been unbearable, ever since you saved me from that douche bag at the bar. But it's always just been a thought that creeps in when I'm not looking. But tonight, somebody tried to make it happen and…I hate them. God Dwayne, I hate them so much, I can feel it, in my body…on my skin." She said, exasperated with herself.

"You remember the night before we were gonna tell Max about us? You asked me what if he said no and I told you I'd die before I let anyone split us up? This is exactly what I meant. I'm not afraid of dying. But the thought of living without you scares the shit out of me." he said, and whatever Anna had in her head as a response, was denied by the lump in her throat, swelling at an alarming rate. So, she pushed herself up onto her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him like she couldn't get close enough "You're my heart." He said into her hair and she pulled back, rewarding him with a kiss that told him everything she wanted him to know.

"I was thinking, we should probably make love right now." She said breathlessly and Dwayne smiled.

"Just let me think about that for a seco…No you're right." He said, making her giggle as he began to lower her onto her back, only to come to an abrupt stop. "Wait…on the bed?" he said, and they both looked down at the bed that now existed on three legs and virtually no springs.

"You think you can control yourself a little this time?" she asked with a smile, already fully aware of the answer.

"The floor it is."

…

Michael lay in the dark as he listened to Sam lock his bedroom door from the outside, just like he'd asked him too. Something was happening to him, yet he had no idea what the fuck it was, and even though he had the unnerving feeling that a lot of the people around him did, they weren't talking. All he did know was after what had happened, well almost happened tonight with Sam, he didn't trust himself. The pain killers were just beginning to work, taking the edge off the throb where Nanook had left his mark, and finally, he felt himself begin to drift.

"Sleep tight, Michael." He brushed off the all to clear sound of David's voice in his head as just his over tired brain messing with him. Yeah, that's all it was…


	11. Chapter 11

Bit nervous about this one, but just wanted to add a bit something extra for when the drama happens.

Hope you all enjoy! 3

Part 11

"I'm gonna be right behind you. You know that right?"

"Stop worrying I'll be fine." Anna said, smiling up at Dwayne.

"Yeah, I know, you could probably kick his ass harder than all of us put together. But I swear if he…" Before he could finish, she pushed herself up onto her tip toes pressed her lips against his, cutting him off. "Stop trying to change the subject." He said, as Anna dropped her head against his chest and laughed. Between them they really did scale the heights when it came to stubborn.

"The little brother just left. You ready?" David asked Anna.

"Absolutely."

To be fair, it was an achievement that she was here with them at all. David had come up with this whole plan and less than a second after he'd finished explaining it, Dwayne had flat out said no. Which had been a shock to exactly no one. Hours must have passed, and he wouldn't budge. He kicked a table and punched a wall twice, each time anyone uttered the name Michael funnily enough.

"She's not going!" he'd yelled for at least the 20th time that night.

"Dwayne, she's not gonna get hurt! There's four of us and one of him and he's still in transition. He's weak."

"Well then, why does she have to be there. We can take him!"

"We're not gonna give him the opportunity to do shit man." Paul said.

"Yeah, well I'm not willing to fucking risk it!" he said before finally storming off towards the bedroom. When Anna saw David go to follow, she'd stopped him.

"Let me try." She said and David nodded in agreement. He knew deep down that even if they argued for the next week, it wouldn't get him anywhere.

"No offense dude but I'm pretty sure she can do things to persuade him that you can't." Marko said, to which Paul immediately dissolved into laughter. David however, just rolled his eyes. Of course, Marko was right, and at this point he didn't care what she had to do to, if she managed to talk him around.

"David's right. He's not exactly gonna be running to the door if he sees you 4 standing there." Anna said from the doorway.

"You're not gonna be bait." Dwayne snapped, as he sat with his ankles crossed and his back up against the headboard.

"That's not what he was saying." She said, moving towards the bed.

"He wants you to be the first one he sees. So, he thinks you're there alone. It's not happening." He said, defiantly, to which Anna sighed.

"Fine, then you're not going either."

"What?"

"You don't want me to get hurt, I don't want you to get hurt, so neither of us will go." She said, dropping down on to her side of their new bed. Well, it was Star's but it didn't matter, as David had decided she wouldn't be needing it anymore. Dwayne and Paul had dragged it to the bedroom the night before, just after they'd discovered, that the floor of a cave was not the most comfortable place to get amorous.

"You know I have to go."

"No, I don't."

"Yes! You do. You said it yourself, he tried to get between us!"

"Exactly! Us! If he's behind this, you don't think I wanna rip his dick off too! I'm not afraid of him Dwayne and I want him to know it!" When she was done, Dwayne stood and just looked at her for a few seconds, before his expression began to soften. There was even a hint of a smile.

"You're sexy when you're angry."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" she said, determined to not let this go. And that's when Dwayne let out an exasperated sigh.

"Okay, okay. But I don't want there to be one second that I don't see you, you got it?"

"Yes daddy." She said petulantly, before giving him a smile so smart ass, Paul could have been giving her lessons.

"What did I say would happen the next time you said that to me?" he said, in a tone that never failed to make her tingle in just the right place.

"Mmmm." She began, before pretending to stop and think "That you'd remind me exactly who my daddy was?" To which, Dwayne said nothing, just beckoned her to him with his index finger.

…

It felt like 5 hours passing before Anna saw a light go on in the window nearest to her, and when the door finally opened, Michael's face instantly drained of colour.

"Anna?" he said, in a voice, a couple of octaves higher than he'd ever hit before. Anna just smiled.

"What's wrong Michael? You look surprised to see her." David said, appearing behind her.

"What's going on?" Michael asked, finding his voice again, but when he saw Dwayne emerge and move to her side, he'd seen enough and bolted for the kitchen and the the back door. When he reached it, he all but tore the door off its hinges, and already had two feet outside when he was hit with a surprise ambush from Paul and Marko.

"Hey Mikey! What's up man!" Paul hollered, as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and tossed him to Dwayne who had gotten around to the back of the house, faster than Michael's brain had time to process.

"You don't listen so good do you asshole?" Dwayne growled, as he launched Michael down the few steps that led up to the porch, where he landed at Anna's feet. As she looked down at him, she couldn't help but laugh a little at how pathetic he looked.

"What the fuck!" Michael whined from the floor, not knowing which part of him hurt the most.

"Sorry for just dropping in like this." David said, seeming to materialize above him.

"Yeah dude, we didn't call we didn't write." Marko followed up.

"What do you want!" Michael spit out.

"We were all just curious" David began "Does Star know you've been talking to other girls?"

"What?" he said and David sighed, already out of patience with him.

"Let's not waist each other's time. Who told you where to find the girl?"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

"He's talking about how you're not fucking smart enough to have done this by yourself." Dwayne spat.

"Tell him Michael and he might only break one of your arms." Paul shouted from he sat in one of the giant wicker chairs on the porch, with his feet up on the table.

"I don't know! I don't know any Zoe!" Michael cried.

"Who said her name was Zoe?" Anna asked, before hearing a familiar growl, and when her eyes found Dwayne, he'd already begun to vamp out.

"Dwyane no!" she cried out, but when his head snapped up to look at her, he was him again "Think about Max…and Lucy. I won't have you getting into trouble because of him." she said looking, down at Michael while struggling to keep her own temper under control.

"She's right. Plus, we need him. For now." David said in tone that could chill bones.

Dwayne looked between the two of them then, and as much as it pissed him off, he knew they were right. "Fine. But you know what." He said, as he ripped Michael up off the floor by the scruff of his neck "He's coming with us."

…..

"I still can't believe you did that to me." Paul complained, as he threw himself down length ways onto the couch, only to quickly have the wind knocked out of him, when Marko dropped a near full bottle of whiskey onto his stomach.

"Stop whining. But I have to say man, and present company accepted, you're the prettiest thing, I've had on the back of my bike in a long time." Marko said, and it was quickly followed up with a cushion being hurled in his direction.

….

When Dwayne had told them, in no uncertain terms that Michael would be going back to the cave with them, he'd been so mad, that he'd refused to even let Michael go on his own bike. And when it became apparent that no one wanted him on theirs, Dwayne ordered Paul off his bike, telling him to get on the back of Marko's so Michael could take his.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Why don't you go on with Marko and I'll take Anna?" He'd protested, until he saw Dwayne's expression had now turned dark enough to bring on thunder clouds, and had begrudgingly given in. All the way back though. The other three had driven in a tight formation around Michael, as to not give him the opportunity to break away. Not that he'd had any intention of doing that, he knew how they could ride and that if he tried anything, they'd be on him before he could blink.

…..

"Sit." Dwayne said gruffly as he shoved Michael down into the nearest chair then sat directly opposite him. He leaned forward so his arms rested on his knees, his eyes burning a hole straight through to Michael's soul. It didn't help that David was now, and by no accident, standing just outside of his peripheral vision, staring him down equally as hard. "Give me a name?" Dwayne asked.

"I don't know his name."

"You're a fucking terrible liar, you know that?" Dwayne snapped. Michael was quiet for a few seconds before he spoke again.

"He never told me his name alright. It was just some guy. He came up to me one night. Said he'd seen me with Star and he was glad I was there to help her. Said it was a pity there wasn't anyone who could do the same for Anna." When he said her name, his eyes quickly flashed over to where she sat on the edge of the fountain, and he could see about as much love for him emanating from her as he did from the 2 boys.

"Go on." Dwayne said, when Michael turned his attention back to him.

"He said, she was just latest one you took. That you were gonna make her one of you and she'd have no choice in it. It was just what you for fun or whatever. Said he knew all this because…you killed his girlfriend."

"Fucking Yuri!" Paul said, saying out loud what everyone else knew.

"You know him?"

"You could say that." Marko said.

"That's when he told me where to find the girl. Tell her where to look for Anna."

"He didn't send you to find that chick so she could help Anna. He knew it'd bring us out!" Dwayne growled from deep down in his chest. "And you wanna know why we ripped his girlfriend open!" he carried on, his anger starting to get the better of him "because that bitch was ready to kill my wife right in front of me. And I already told you, you breathe in a way I don't like when she's around…well I think you know how the end of that sentence goes?" The expression on Michael's face was now very much the one he had the night they were hanging off the bridge. Somewhere between abject terror and throwing up.

"I'm curious though. When he said we were gonna make her like us. What do you think he meant?" David said, unable to keep quiet any longer.

"I know about you guys" Michael began, swallowing hard. "I know what you are."

"And he told you we we're the bad guys, right?" Paul said, appearing out of nowhere behind Michael, causing him to visibly jump in his seat, before passing him the bottle of Jack, which he gratefully accepted. All of this brought snickers from boys, except for Dwayne of course, who was still in no mood to laugh.

"Thing is. We know you know what we are, but, the question is, do you know what you are?" David said, clearly enjoying himself way too much.

"What?" Michael asked, feeling cornered for the second time that night. Paul walked to David's side then and tipped his head from side to side, as if he was studying him.

"I see what you're sayin. He looks a little peaky." He said.

"Mmm hmm." David agreed "How have you been feeling lately Michael?"

"That's enough boys!" Max's voice rang trough the cave. When all turned to look, he was stood at the entrance, with Lucy was at his side and there was what looked like a blonde teenaged boy who would probably have had more success in hiding behind her, if it wasn't for the fact that he was almost a foot taller than her.

"Mom? Sammy?"

"Oh great, the whole family." Dwayne said, and when he saw Anna looking in his direction while trying smother her giggles, he found himself relax a little for the first time that night.

"There's nothing to be worry about Michael. Preferably I would have liked to have taken care of this myself, considering my relationship with your mother but…circumstances have changed." Max said, looking disapprovingly around the room at his son's.

"We didn't hold him down and pour it down his throat." David said.

"He's right, I had to pretty much wrestle it out of his hands." Marko said. That's when the truth began to dawn on Michael.

"Wait…what about the wine?"

"Holy shit! Dude. Just look at your hand!" Paul finally snapped, and when Michael looked down and ripped off the bloody bandage he'd wrapped around it when Nanook had bitten him, it was as if nothing had ever been there. That's when the lights went out for Michael.

…

"When he wakes up, make sure he sips this. I don't know what's in it, and I still don't. I just know it helped me at the beginning." Anna said, helping Lucy put a pillow under Michael's head. After Marko and Paul had placed him there. Well maybe placed wasn't the right word.

"Thank you Anna. If it's true what Max tells me, he doesn't deserve to you helping him like this." Lucy said.

"Well, I can't lie. He's not my favourite person in the world right now. But, I do know that these guys can be a handful when they wanna be." She said, acknowledging the other boys, now scattered about the room. Marko and Paul were running Laddie ragged, playing hide and seek with him and clearly letting him win. While Dwayne and David were off talking to Max on the other side of the room. No prizes for guessing about what.

"So, this is how it was for you?" Lucy asked Anna as she looked down at a still passed out Michael.

"Not exactly. He insisted on doing it himself." she said. Looking back towards Dwayne "It was our wedding night. In the heat of the moment, if, you know what I mean." Anna said.

"Oh…oh! I see." Lucy said, laughing softly when she caught Anna's meaning. The two women turned then, when there was a very intentional clearing of the throat behind them.

"Mom?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry, come over here, come on its ok." She said warmly. "Sammy, this is Anna." She said, placing both her hands on her youngest son's shoulders.

"Sam!" he said, quickly correcting his Mother.

"Good to meet you Sam." Anna smiled, taking his hand.

"Yeah kid I know, but you might wanna roll that tongue in." Paul said, from where he now stood behind Sam, and Anna shot him a "Stop torturing him" when she saw how much he was enjoying causing Sam's face flush all kinds of red. Anna felt a hand at the small of her back then.

"And sweetie, this is Anna's husband Dwayne." Lucy said, and instantly, Sam's face dropped.

"You guys are married?" Sam asked, obviously a little crushed.

"Be nice." Anna said to Dwayne as she liked her thoughts with his.

"Yeah, sorry man. I know I got lucky." Dwayne said, with a slight smile, as he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and began to turn her towards him. He'd had enough of sharing her for tonight. Almost mirroring them, Paul then threw his arm around Sam's neck and began leading him towards Marko, who was sat on the couch, flicking through comic books with Laddie.

"It only gets worse from here bud. Pretty soon she'll be your sister." Paul said, offering his own special brand of comfort.

…

"I better up my game I think I have competition." Dwayne said, tossing his jacket onto the nearest chair, as he followed Anna into their room.

"What you think he wants to fight you for my honour?" Anna laughed as she dropped down on the bed "Like in those old movies?"

"Does that mean I get to throw you on the bed and tear a you out of corset?" He said as he climbed on to the bed next to her, and straight away went to kissing her neck.

"Did you talk to Max?" she asked, while she was still capable of stringing a sentence together, never easy when he started on her with that mouth.

"Yeah. And I'll tell you everything…Hey…" he said, gently turning her face towards him when he saw her gaze drop sadly towards the ground "It's gonna be ok. It'll all be over soon. Tonight, I just want it to be us. Pretend everyone else don't exist, just for a few hours." He said softly.

"I like that idea." She said, leaning in to give him a quick delicate kiss.

"What?" He asked with a little smile, after a few seconds of her looking at him but not saying a word.

"I was just thinking. I know what I always say about, being able to take care of myself but, I kind of loved it, how protective you were tonight."

"Well, I'll never stop you yelling at me for being an over protective asshole. I'm just gonna do it anyway." He said matter of factly and causing her to laugh.

"That's why you need to always come back to us." She said, suddenly turning serious again.

"What? Those guys?" he said, nodding his head in the direction of his brothers in the main cave. They can take care of themselves, don't worry about it." he smiled.

"No." Anna said, taking his hand in hers and placing it against her stomach "Us."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all enjoy this. Thank you as always for continuing to read, review, favourite and follow. Each one means a lot! 3**

 **Part 12**

"You're pregnant?" Dwayne said, blinking after he realised he hadn't for at least 30 seconds and Anna just nodded, half terrified, half relived that it was out in the open. "

"But…how…I mean, I know how but…" he said, sounding unusually but understandably rattled for him.

"I know. I don't really get it either but, a couple of weeks ago I just started feeling…different… and I thought it was all down to the change. I don't even know where the idea came from and I was sure I was gonna be left looking like a total idiot but, I asked David to bring me back a test. Well, 5 actually." She babbled nervously. Dwayne said nothing, just looked down at her with an expression, which for once, she was worryingly unable to read. "Are…are you mad?" she said, already feeling a little stupid for saying it, but knew this would have been a hell of a shock for him. Shit, she hadn't even begun to get own head around it yet. Instantly though, his beautiful features broke into a smile, and he stood up, hauling her up off the bed and into his arms, kissing her until all her apprehensions evaporated.

"Mad? Are you kidding me?" Why would you ever think that?" he said, kissing her on her left cheek then her right, before giving her another soft peck on the lips.

"I don't know. That I didn't tell you sooner. That I asked David to get tests…" Dwayne wrapped and arm around her back then and pulled her against him.

"Listen to me." began, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear "The night we met and you didn't tell me to get lost, and still wanted to see me again, even after I pretty much ambushed you in that bar. I thought I that was happy. Then you for some reason, when you agreed to marry a stubborn prick like me" he went on, while at the same time getting a soft laugh out of her "Well, let's just say, every day when I open my eyes and look over at you, I still can't believe that shit happened. And now. You tell me you're gonna make me a dad? Some of me is gonna live again, cus of you." He finished softly. Anna was a quiet for a few seconds, just letting what he'd said sink in, and using pure will power to stop the tears from falling.

"Yeah, I'm glad that that drunk guy tried to hit on me too." She said, breaking into a smile, while Dwayne laughed, letting his forehead drop against hers. Anna pressed her lips to his again, but her intended peck, quickly heated up. She put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself into him, before running her palms down over his chest until she reached the waistband of his jeans, where she teased her fingertips over the button then the zipper.

"Get on the bed." He said whispered against her lips, and as she did as she was told, Dwyane hastily rid himself of the last piece of clothing that remained, his jeans. However, he took his time getting her naked. It was like a striptease, but he was in charge. When he was done and there was nothing left but the exquisite feeling of her skin against his, Dwayne hitched her legs up high around his back while the tip of his sinfully hard cock brushed against her wet centre. Then he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked breathlessly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, am I? The baby?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

"No." she said tenderly, giving his lips a single kiss "It's okay, I promise." And with his mind at rest, his body slipped effortlessly into hers.

…

"You're gonna be the most beautiful pregnant woman ever." Dwayne said, pulling his t-shirt over his head.

"You're biased." Anna sighed as she spread out on top of the bed, making the most of having it to herself.

"Maybe, but I'm just saying, anybody that says otherwise is you know, wrong." He climbed back onto the bed and placed a kiss on her lips, that were now curved up into a smile.

"Don't be mad at David ok?" Anna said, absentmindedly running her fingertips up and down the muscles in his arm, left exposed by his sleeveless shirt.

"Stop worrying. I told you, I understand. I'm just glad you went to him and not one of dumb and dumb ass. Probably would have come back with 5 tests to find if your cat is pregnant or something." He said, moving off the bed, while Anna laughed loudly.

"Don't be long ok?" she said, causing him to stop and turn back as he headed towards the door. "Maybe it's my hormones but…just don't be long ok?" and she said, biting into her bottom lip.

"God damn it girl!" Dwayne, let out a frustrated sigh as he left their room, with peels of her laughter ringing in his ears.

…..

"Ha ha! There is! What, you been celebrating bro?" Paul yelled, the second Dwayne set foot in the main cave before grabbing him by the shoulders from behind and shaking him.

"Wait how…" Dwayne started.

"We found out when you did." Marko said, but Dwayne still looked confused. It wasn't until David tapped his index finger against his temple that he realised, the shock must have caused him to open a link without him even realising. "She wanted to be sure. Before she told you." David said.

"It's all good. I'm happy she came to you."

"I'm glad for you guys." David said with one of his almost smiles.

"Thanks man." And that was about as emotional as it was ever going to get between those 2. But that didn't make it any less meaningful.

Dwayne looked around the room. First, his eyes fell on Michael, who was now sat up right now, though he still looked seriously groggy. Dwayne gave him a look, but said nothing, he'd get to him in a minute.

"Where's Max?" He asked, no one in particular.

"The second he heard you, he ran right out of here to call his doctor."

"What?" Dwayne said turning to Paul.

"Not every day he becomes a grandfather I guess."

"She's gonna love that." Dwyane said sarcastically, knowing full well how little Anna liked being fussed over. Paul shot him a look that said he knew exactly what he meant but knew there was little they could do about it. Out of the corner of his eye, Dwayne saw Michael attempting to get up of the couch, though his legs seemed to have other ideas. As Dwayne began making his way towards him, he motioned for Paul to follow.

"Don't get up on our account." Dwayne said, giving him the slightest push, but it was all it took to knock him back down onto the sofa.

"Man, you look like shit." Paul said, seating himself on the edge of the fountain, while Dwayne dropped down onto the table next to the couch, directly in front of Michael.

"What's happening? Where's my Mom…Sam?" he said, his voice weak as he rubbed his eyes.

"In the other room taking a little human nap. Don't worry, pretty soon that won't be a problem for any of you." Paul said with plenty of glee in his voice. And once again, Michael looked like he was about to lose his stomach contents.

"So, you talked to Max? He fill you in on everything?" Dwayne asked and Michael just nodded. "Well, change of plan. And you're up front and centre, so get you're shit together." Dwayne told him sternly.

"What…what do you mean?" Michael asked as Dwayne stared him down.

"Anna's pregnant. Couple of weeks. So, in case you haven't worked it out, that means she had my kid in her belly when you pulled your little mercy mission." Dwayne said, as Michael shifted is gaze uneasily between him and Paul.

"Look I sorry…I told you I didn't…" Michael began but Dwayne quickly shut him down.

"Yeah, yeah you're sorry. Shut up." He said, turning away and quickly dismissing him. "Take him and get him fed, I don't care what it is or where you get it, we just need him on his feet." Dwayne told Paul, who immediately went to Michael and yanked him up roughly from the couch.

"Yo, Marko we're heading out!" Paul yelled, as he began unceremoniously shoving Michael towards the exit "And just so you know, you're taking him on your bike!" he said, starting an argument that Dwayne knew would run and run, he was just glad he wasn't going to be forced to listen to it.

Once the 3 of them were thankfully out of eye and ear shot, Dwayne's next move was to speak to David, he needed to bring him up to speed as quickly as possible. Ideally, he wanted Yuri dealt with now, wanted to go right out, separate his head from his body and be done with. But, he knew he had to think like a grown up. Now that he had 2 reasons to make sure he got home in one piece. "Make that 3." He said quietly to himself when he turned to see Laddie sat by himself on the edge of the fountain. He was in his own little world, playing with 2 of his action figures, but his usual sunny disposition was nowhere to seen. "Everything ok buddy?" Dwayne asked softly ad he sat down next to him.

"Yeah." He answered with a smile that Dwayne could clearly see was forced, but as Dwayne was about to probe a little further…

"Are you and Anna gonna have a new little boy now?" he asked and it took Dwayne a couple of seconds for the words to sink in.

"Is that what's on your mind?" he asked. Laddie shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back to his toys.

"Well you're right. Anna's gonna have a baby, but we can't know if it's a be a boy or a girl. Not yet anyway. But I'll tell you what I do know. Either way, they're gonna need thier big brother around to watch out for them." He said, to which Laddie looked up again.

"Yeah? You mean me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course you." Dwayne said, unable to hide his smile at the boys surprised expression "You think I'd trust any of these guys with something this important? So, what do you say?"

"I can do that!" Laddie said, his smile back where it belonged.

"Cool." Dwayne said, holding his hand up for a high five, which he returned excitedly. That's when Dwayne, over the little boys' shoulder, saw David re-enter the room. "Why don't you go see Anna now and tell her what we just talked about. I know she'll be happy you said yes."

"Ok!" Laddie said, before leaping from the edge of the fountain and off towards the bedroom.

"Everything ok?" David asked, as he glanced in the general direction Laddie had just bounded off in.

"Yeah. I think so now."

So, tomorrow huh?" David said, handing Dwayne a half bottle of Jack Daniels, Paul had left lying about.

"I know we said we'd wait a couple of days but, things are different now. I'm not risking him even being on the same planet as Anna." Dwayne told him before taking a shot.

"Well you know I'm in. He misses Yvette so bad, lets reunite them." David, said, as Dwayne handed him back the bottle.

"The doctor will be here in an hour!" Max announced as both boys turned to see him heading back in. He'd had to go out to call make the call as there wasn't exactly the best cell coverage inside. Dwayne immediately rolled his eyes and taking the initiative, David handed the JD bottle straight back to him.

"She doesn't need a doctor yet, she has me. Plus, she says she feels fine." Of course, Dwayne wanted her checked over, but right now he was pissed at Max for doing his usual thing of interfering, just like he did with the wedding…and everything else. He couldn't help himself.

"I won't have her just taken to anyone, and I know that that's not what you would do" Max added when he saw the look Dwayne gave him "but Dr Clark has been my personal physician ever since I can remember. We can trust him. Anyway, I'm going to wake Lucy, she can stay with her during the examination." Max said, slipping his phone back into his inside pocket.

"What? Why does she have to be in there?"

"I just think it'd be more appropriate if just Lucy was in there with her."

"Wait, so I have to wait out here? You know I've seen all of her right? What exactly do you think we were doin when she got preg…" To which Max put up his hand, cutting Dwayne short.

"Look I know you boys think I'm ancient…"

"That's cus you are." David jumped in.

"But" Max continued, deliberately ignoring him "I do remember how these things happen. But having said that and as happy as I am for you son, I can certainly live without the visuals." He said, as he disappeared off towards the room where Lucy and Sam were sleeping.

"Shit, I wasn't gonna tell him what position we did it in." Dwayne said, taking another shot before offering the bottle back to David, who was now genuinely laughing, which was a rare sight.

"Keep it. Think you might need it more than I do."

…..

"I'm sorry, I do know you don't need me here to hold your hand." Lucy said, as Dr Clark walked away from the bed, after taking a sample of blood from Anna's arm.

"No really! It's nice! You might have noticed; female company is thin on the ground around here. Also, I'm pretty sure the general vibe is better in here than it is out there. I've a feeling Dwayne's probably making everyone's lives a misery right now. I wasn't even there, but I bet you I could describe his reaction when Max told him he couldn't come in here, down to the last detail.

"He does seem very passionate." Lucy said, and as Anna watched as her mind seemed to wander for a few seconds.

"He is." Anna said, with a smile as Lucy came back to the room, her cheeks instantly blushing a deep shade of pink when she realised she'd been busted. "Oh my…I'm so sorry. I told Max the champagne wasn't a good idea."

"Don't worry, really. You're not the first to go googly eyed at Dwayne. And that includes me. I was just shocked when he did it back." Anna said, trying to ease Lucy's embarrassment.

"Ok Anna well I'll get these test results back to as quickly as possible." Dr Clark said, turning his attention back to her "But I'm sure it's all going to be very routine. You seem perfectly healthy to me."

"Oh well that's good to hear." Lucy said while Anna smiled and nodded.

"Dr, can I ask you something before you go?" Anna said.

"Of course."

"Does this happen? A lot?" She said awkwardly, not sure how to phrase the question.

"You mean do vampire's get pregnant on a regular basis?" he said quickly. Before following it up with a warm smile.

"Err…Yeah."

"Well, it has been happening for hundreds of years, but it's still quite rare, if that makes sense." He was in the process of packing up his stuff, when he stopped and turned to her again "Did the 2 of you sleep together before your transition began?" he asked.

"Yes…a little…but…yes…" Anna said, knowing how badly she was tripping over her words, while at the same time sounding totally unconvincing. But, she wasn't about to go into detail about the 3 days sexual endurance test they had, after that first night in the pool. 'Oh yes doctor, I had fingerprint bruises and bitemarks all over my body for a week after that.' No!

"Hmm, it's just that there's a theory that, that can have something to with the process, even a few months in advance." He explained, looking off into the distance, as if mulling it over. "But as I say, it's just a theory." He said, before finishing up with his bag. "Anna, I'll see you again in a few weeks for a check-up. Just get someone to call me if you need me before then, alright?"

"Yes, thank you." Anna smiled.

"So, she doin ok Doc?" The voice from the doorway caused everyone to look over to see Dwayne leaning against the wall at the entrance to the room.

"Dwayne." The doctor said as a greeting "Yes, I was just saying, she's as healthy as they come. Nothing to worry about. Lucy, might I escort you back?" he said, picking up his bag.

"Oh, yes thank you." She said as she stood from the chair "Night Anna." She said with a smile, seeing as it still was for Lucy.

"Night Lucy, thanks for keeping me company."

"Oh, anytime!"

"Don't worry, I'll tell Max not panic quite so much." Dr Clark said, tapping Dwayne on the shoulder a couple of times as he passed. And Dwayne replied with a half-smile and a

"Thanks."

"G'night Dwayne." Lucy said in voice that sounded a lot more girly than her usual, followed by what Anna could have sworn was a little stumble.

"Night." He replied softly, before turning back to Anna "What?" he asked when he saw she was biting into her bottom lip, in a clear attempt to smother her laughter.

"I think you get her a little flustered."

"Huh?" he said, turning to look back into the tunnel they had just vanished down.

"Nothing, I don't think champagne agrees with her." Anna said, pulling herself together, as Dwayne made his way to the bed. When he reached her, Anna scooted backwards so she was sat with her back against the headboard of the bed and Dwayne quickly made himself comfortable between her legs, his head in her lap.

"So, do I get you flustered?" he asked, looking up at her.

"You knocked me up, that should really tell you everything you need to know."

"Fair point." He laughed, before Anna bent forward and kissed him.

"Hmm. Looks like Lucy isn't the only one who's been celebrating." She said, tasting the whiskey on his lips.

"Had a couple of shots with David. It was his idea. I said you'd kick his ass for try to corrupt me, but he wouldn't listen." He said, making her giggle.

"It's kind of easy to tell when you've been drinking. Your eyes get more twinkly and you flirt with me like you did when we first met. Like you're still trying to impress me." she smiled.

"Seriously? I do that?"

"Yeah, you do. And don't ever stop it." She said, her hand stroking his hair back and away from his beautiful features as her expression quickly became troubled "You're going for him, tomorrow. Aren't you?" she asked.

"Heeeey…hey…. come on." He tried to soothe, reaching up and cupping her cheek before sitting up and turning to face her. He reached out and pulled her onto his lap, so her hands hooked around his neck and her ankles followed suit around his hips.

"I'd do anything for you, you know that right?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, you asked me to always come back to you, both of you" he said, slipping his hand under the back of her shirt, then running it around to the front where his hand settled on her stomach "no matter what, so that's exactly what's gonna happen. You hear me?"

"Ok" she said, before leaning in to kiss him, almost desperately "but if you don't, I swear I'm gonna kick your ass myself, you hear ME?"

"Promise." He smiled against her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

Again, I was going to make this and the next chapter one big one but I've decided to split them and make them their own thing.

All the thank you's again! Really hope you enjoy this! xXx

Part 13

The last thing Dwayne had seen before he walked out of the cave was Anna smile. A smile he instantly knew she was putting it on for his sake. This was confirmed, when the second she was out of his sight, his heart felt as if it was being torn out of his chest, and his head filled with images of her, covering her mouth and breaking down. It hurt his entre being to not turn and run back to her, but he forced himself continue to put one foot in front of the other, until he reached the top of the steps and was out onto the clifftop, where his brothers, plus Michael were waiting.

"All good?" David asked, as Dwayne climbed onto his bike. His expression as cold and hard as David could ever remember seeing.

"Yeah. Let's just go, so I can get back." Dwayne said, not looking up at anyone when spoke.

Michael who was now on his own bike, since it had been decreed by Max that he could have it back, because he was sick of the arguments. And while he was thankful, at the same time, he'd seen the look on Dwayne's face. Of course, he still didn't trust him, and the more time that past, the more he realised, just how much of a prick he'd been.

He felt stronger after feeding, even if Paul and Marko, were still on his ass about the fact that his first hadn't been human, even though they had laid on a veritable feast of surf Nazi scum.

"A fox? Seriously?" Marko had said, incredulous, as they'd watched him drop the lifeless animal corpse to the ground.

"Shit man, Anna's a girl and was way sicker that you and she still managed to take out that bitch on the beach." To which Marko had been hasty to tell him, that Anna would "Pop his nuts like a couple of Nerds in a can of coke" if she heard him say she took out a human even though she was a girl.

"Her hands would be on my nuts? And you're saying it like it's a bad thing because?" Paul had said while Marko had rolled his eyes, though he wasn't sure what else he should have expected as an answer from him.

"Doesn't he kick your asses when you talk about her like that?" Michael had asked, daring to strike up a conversation.

"Like what?" Marko asked.

"You know like...how…pretty she is." Michael said, trying to stay tactful.

"She's our sister. He knows we'd be in there just as quick as he would if she ever needed us. But you've seen her? Paul said and quickly broke into a smirk as Michael shifted uncomfortably "I know. Never thought you'd see curves like that outside of Playboy, right?"

"Dude, she was hot before, but turning really agrees with her, if you know what I'm saying." Marko said, with an equally impish little grin.

"Look, Dwayne'll come around…eventually…maybe." Paul said, climbing onto his bike.

"Just don't expect him to ask you to babysit anytime soon!" Marko yelled, over the roar of his bike as he kicked it into life, shortly before tearing off towards the main road back to the cave, swiftly followed by Paul, the two of them howling like a couple of coyote's as they went. As usual, Michael was left to follow as he knew as well as they did he'd never be able to catch them up. But he had no intention of running either. He knew he had serious making up to do. Shit, even his mom had yelled at him.

…

Dwyane, knew he should have had his mind firmly fixed on where they were going and what was or could be about to happen, but he couldn't concentrate. Anna was all he could think about. He thought about last night, and how she'd clung to him while he made love to her and the 'I love you's' she'd whispered in his ear, as he brought her to one climax after another. Then there was the smile with none of her usual light behind it, and the obvious pain in her eyes, seconds before he left, and suddenly there was the ache in his chest again. All he wanted to do was open the link between them and tell again that everything would be alright, but he knew if he did, he'd crumble in seconds. He had to make himself focus on now and why he was being forced to put her through this in the first place. That thought alone, instantly making him hateful enough to push on.

They were about 15 miles outside of Santa Carla, when the 5 of them pulled up, just deep enough in the woods, where the bikes wouldn't be seen. Michael was the only one that'd didn't get off. Around a mile or up the road, was a house that belonged to Max. It was designed and decked out with the best of everything, and he'd never let any of the boys go up there to visit it by themselves, for fear that one time he went up there, there would be no house left to speak of. But they needed somewhere secluded, and the location was perfect.

"You ready?" Dwayne said, sternly.

"Ready." Michael answered.

"And you sure you remember everything I…"

"I got it." Michael said, taking a chance and cutting him off, but after a few seconds, Dwayne just gave him a nod, and with that, Michael took off.

"Maybe I'm going soft or knowing that that kid of yours is on the way. But I think he wants to make it up to you." David said.

"We'll see."

…

It was quiet when Michael had pulled the bike up outside of the house. When he looked up, he saw there were a couple of lights on. One upstairs in one of bedrooms, and one on the ground floor, just as he'd been told there would be. That's when he saw the car pulling around the from the side to the front of the building. It was black, and in the dark, Michael couldn't tell exactly what it was, just that it was expensive. When it came to a stop, the driver's side door opened and the biggest man he had ever seen got out. He barely considered Michael before moving to the rear door to open it. To be fair, after their last meeting, he really should have expected these kinds of theatrics from Yuri.

"Michael." Yuri said, once he was stood in front of him. The slightest smile on his face.

"Yuri."

"Where is she?"

"In the house. She was never gonna come quietly so, I dropped her a couple of pills. Made the journey a lot easier." Michael said, and Yuri smile got a slightly wider.

"Well I have to say I'm impressed. Couldn't have been an easy decision, especially now she's carrying the little one. But you have to know you've done the right thing." But Michael had almost stopped hearing what Yuri was saying after he'd mentioned the baby.

"You heard about that huh?" he asked.

"Yes. And I can only imagine what he put her through to get her that way. But she's safe now. Thanks to you." Yuri said, and maybe it was because he was getting closer, but Michael was sure he could feel Dwyane's hate closing in on them.

"So, shall we do this?" he asked, hoping Yuri hadn't picked up on it yet.

"Lead the way." Yuri said, and Michael forced a smile until he turned his back to him, where it immediately vanished.

Michael pulled the key that Max had given him out of his pocket and slipped it into the lock. As subtly as he could, he took a breath in through his nose, before pushing the door open and stepping in. But, when he turned back to Yuri, he did and said nothing.

"Michael? Do I really have to explain how this works?"

"My bad. Consider yourself invited." Yuri's head snapped around, to see David stood behind him, his smile pure malevolence. In his panic, he turned back to the door, to see that Michael had now been replaced by Paul, who quickly seized a handful of his shirt, dragging him in through the door, before swinging him around and hurling him towards the staircase, where he hit the rail and crumpled to the floor. When he looked up he saw Dwayne standing over him, and even though he was clearly in pain, he broke into a soft, twisted little laugh.

"Should I take this to mean she isn't here?" Dwayne's answer was to wrap one hand around his throat and yank him to his feet.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you get anywhere near her?" Dwayne growled. When he saw he was Yuri trying to speak, he loosened his grip just slightly.

"Come on now. There's really no need for any of this." he choked, though a hateful smirk stayed in place "I was never going to kill her. Just take her. It wouldn't take long for her to love me. Cus I'd loved her all day and all night if I had to, until I heard her say it. Even if it was just to get me to stop. That kid inside her is just a bonus."

It was the pure rage that was now running though his veins that caused Dwyane to lose his concentration, and even though it was only for a split second, it was enough for Yuri to get a grip on the arm that was holding him by the throat and twist it, before finding his footing and shoving Dwayne backwards, sending him crashing into a mirror which covered most of the wall, which instantly shattered around them as they hit the floor. Yuri saw Dwayne was dazed, but knew it wouldn't last long, so when he spotted a large shard of glass next to him, he grabbed it. Before he even managed to raise it, and even though all three of the other boys pounced at the same time, it was Paul who got there first, wrapping an arm around Yuri's neck, pulling him back, causing Yuri to cry out. Sure, his neck was about to break, he blindly jabbed into the air a few times before finding Paul and driving the glass straight through his shoulder.

While Paul howled in agony and stumbled back, Dwayne forced himself to get his own head back in the game. Throwing himself forward, he straddled the upper part of Yuri's chest, before grabbing a fist full of his hair and slamming his head to the floor, that was closely followed by the sounds of smaller pieces of glass crunching under the impact. Blood ran from Yuri's nose and mouth now and Dwayne was sure he was in no better shape, but the adrenalin running through him was preventing from feeling any pain.

"It's give and take Dwayne. You took Yvette I take Anna." Yuri snorted and choked out. Dwayne pulled back with his other arm then and as his fist connected, Yuri's nose exploded.

"For every time you say her name, I'm gonna break something. You're necks up first." Dwayne said, once again placing a death grip on Yuri's throat.

"Dwayne finish it!" David yelled "We need to move him!" And Dwayne's gaze quickly shifted to Paul, who was slumped against the stairs, bleeding out badly. Once again, Yuri tried his luck while Dwayne was distracted. He fumbled around until he got an adequate grip on a fresh piece of glass, ready to inflict the same damage he'd done to Paul, to the man who had him pinned to floor. But, he barely had his arm in mid-air when the front door flew open, so hard that it slammed and bounced against the wall behind it. The hinges hanging on for grim life.

"YURI!" Right away, everything that was happening in the room came to a halt "That's enough!"

"Viktor?" Yuri garbled through the fresh blood, that was now caked, in and around his mouth.

The man in the doorway then turned his attention to Paul.

"My car is outside, take it. Get him home. A doctor will be waiting by the time you get there." He said, and David and Marko lifted Paul to his feet as gently as they could, before walking him to the door.

"You got him?" David said to Marko.

"I got it." Marko answered, as he quickly led Paul down the drive towards the car waiting in front of the open gate. David turned in the doorway and looked to Dwyane. He knew he needed to leave with Marko to get Paul home but he didn't feel right leaving Dwayne like this.

"You need to go now." Michael suddenly said from behind him "I'll stay." David gave him a look then turned back to Dwayne.

"He's right, go, get him out of here." and with a short, sharp nod he quickly followed Marko and Paul to the car.

"It's quite safe to get off him Dwayne, he won't try anything else will you Yuri? YURI!" he snapped when he got no answer.

"No." Yuri said, looking up at Dwayne, obviously still seething.

"Are you hurt?" Viktor asked Dwayne, when he saw the scratches and luckily, what were superficial wounds.

"I'm good." Dwayne answered simply, before turning his attention to Yuri.

"I do wonder where exactly I went wrong with you!" He scolded.

"He started this!" Yuri snapped back, sounding every inch the brat he was, while Viktor rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Please! Someone broke one of your toys and as is usual, you respond by throwing yours out of your crib!"

"He killed Yvette!" to which Viktor sighed deeply.

"She was a parasite. Just like the rest of those little hangers on you call friends. She didn't like being said no to. And when Dwayne told her exactly that, she was willing to murder his wife, and as I very recently learned, his child. Is there anything of what I just said that's incorrect?" he asked and Dwayne shook his head.

"He knows! I just told him I had no intention of killing her." Yuri said, sounding a lot less confident now.

"Just before you said you were gonna rape her. And what was is it? The fact that she's pregnant was just a bonus?" Dwayne said and Yuri instantly looked sheepish. Even more so when he turned to look at Viktor, who's expression was now pure revulsion.

"If he had of snapped your neck before I'd managed to get here. You would have more than deserved it." Right then, Yuri's whole persona seemed to change and he looked like nothing more than a little boy to Dwayne. "Get in the car." Viktor ordered, his tone was calm, but one you would be stupid to argue with.

Yuri looked at nothing but the floor as he moved towards the door, not even when Viktor gave him solid smack to the back of the head as he passed by him. Viktor looked around him then.

"Please tell Max I'll be taking care of the damage." He said, just before turning to leave. "I wish every happiness for you and your wife. And that your child comes into the world healthy. Please believe me when I tell you that you won't be hearing from him again." He said, referring to Yuri.

"Good. Cus if I do, you won't be either." Dwayne warned, before Viktor gave him a tight but understanding smile and nod before he was gone.

…

"You sure you're ok? You know, to drive back?" Michael asked cautiously. Even after what just happened, he still wasn't entirely sure where he stood.

"I'm fine. It's nothing compared to what Anna will do to me if I don't get back to her tonight." Dwayne said as he got on his bike, and Michael smiled slightly. It was probably the first thing Dwyane had said to him that didn't sound like he wanted to kill him. "There'll be pretty much no street light on the way back. Not at this time of night." Dwayne said as Michael climbed onto his own bike. "Don't drop back to far, you'll be good."

Okay, make that the second thing.


	14. Chapter 14

Hope you all enjoy! And as always, thanks again for reading! I appreciate it so much xXx

Part 14

Once they'd pulled up on top of the cliff, Dwayne's feet barely touched the ground as he made his way down the steps. Honestly, he didn't intentionally leave Michael behind, but he knew the way down ad right now, Dwayne had only one objective. However, when he got into the main cave, it was completely empty.

"Where the hell are they?" he said out loud and seemingly to himself. A few seconds later though, his question was answered.

"DWAYNE!" All of a sudden, Laddie was barrelling towards him, and was still an impressive distance away when he launched himself into the air towards him.

"Hey buddy." Dwayne smiled, as he hugged the little boy to him. "You take care of everything while I was gone?" he asked as Laddie nodded excitedly.

"Mommy! He's back!" he yelled out, as Dwayne confusedly followed his eye line.

When Anna appeared in the doorway, Dwayne felt that tightness in his chest again. But this time it was a whole different experience. He'd only been away from her for a matter of hours, but now she was in front of him again, it almost scared him just how much he loved her.

Her face broke into a smile and she was across the room almost quicker than Laddie was. Dwayne just had time to place him back on the floor before she was in his arms.

"Didn't I tell you I'd come back to you?" He said into her hair as he quickly moved to her lips.

"Yes. But just so you know, you're never leaving me again." She said between kisses.

"Never gonna let you out of my sight." He said, as he felt her smile against his lips. When she begrudgingly stopped for a second and pulled back to look at him though, her smile faded. "Did he do this?" she said, as she put her fingertips to the cuts on his face and chest, which, even though they were already beginning to fade, they still looked a little raw. "The doctor's still here, let him look at you."

"Baby, It's ok. I'm ok. I can't even feel it. Especially now." He said, giving her soft peck on the lips. "Rather have you kiss them better anyway." He whispered, so only she would hear, then smiled, loving the fact that he could still make her blush like that.

….

Before he went to check on Paul, Dwayne had wanted to clean the last few hours off of him. So, while he went to the pool, Anna and Laddie sat in the middle of her and Dwayne's bed, threading silver beads, some shaped like skulls onto a piece of fabric. Laddie was going to give it to Paul to add to the rest of the paraphernalia on his belt. He'd been there when David and Marko had carried a bleeding Paul, back into the cave. And though he'd not made a fuss, Anna had seen the panic and fear in his eyes. She could only imagine her own expression had been quite similar. She'd suggested the chain, telling him how much Paul would love waking up to it. And the idea seemed to put a smile back on Laddie's face. So, that was why right now, she was feeling a little guilty that she was struggling so hard to concentrate on what she was doing. Luckily Laddie's mind was fully on the task in hand, but Anna had now dropped so many beads onto the bed, they were going to be finding them in the sheets for weeks.

All she could think about was her husband, naked and wet 2 minutes away, and how much she wanted to be in there with him. So, when previous times they'd spent in there together began to play like mini movies in her head, she was sure she was about bite straight through her lip. It didn't help when Dwayne wandered back into the room, his jeans slung low around his hips, while his still ringing wet hair stuck to his flawless skin.

"Hey!" Laddie said, momentarily looking up from what he was doing.

"Hey kiddo." Dwayne said before catching Anna's eye. The look he gave, telling her he knew exactly what was on her mind. "I know. It was driving me crazy you not being in there with me too." He said, opening the mind link between them.

"Shhhh!" she said, looking to Laddie in a panic.

"It's okay he can't hear us. He's still too young." He said.

"Are you sure? Laddie…LADDIE!" she pushed through her mind, but he didn't look up.

"See." Dwayne said, trying to keep his laughter internal.

"So, we could go back there tonight. Do the virgin and her bitch step mothers 23-year-old lover thing again." He said and Anna instantly dropped yet another silver skull onto the bed.

"You know I'd had a lot of tequila when I suggested that." She could feel him smile as her face flushed again. He definitely enjoyed doing this to her.

"Pretty sure that's the night you got pregnant too. You had the devil in you that night girl, I couldn't tie you down." Even though it was his inner voice, she could hear it dropping to a level where her body would quickly start to take over. "Even when you begged me to."

"Done!" Laddie announced loudly, holding his half of the thread up in the air while at the same time, forcing Anna out of the hypnosis Dwayne was quickly lulling her into, and almost directly out of her skin.

"Oh, that looks great honey." She said, feeling a little dizzy.

"Good job buddy, he's gonna love it." Dwayne said when Laddie held it up for him to see.

"Hey how about you finish mine too? Cus you're clearly way better at this than me." Anna said, holding up her unfinished half.

"Ok! Laddie said, giggling as he took it from her.

As Anna turned, Dwayne caught her eye again. "I'm so gonna make you pay for that." she said, before sticking her tongue out at him and hopping off the bed. He laughed softly to himself as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head. He couldn't wait.

…

"What's with the mommy thing?" Dwayne asked her as they made their way towards Paul's room, while Laddie ran a little bit ahead of them.

"Yeah" Anna began with a smile "when he came into tell me you'd officially given him big brother status. He asked if it would be ok. Said it was for the baby's sake of course, so they wouldn't get confused when they heard him call me Anna."

"Makes sense." Dwayne, said with his own smile.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not." He reached out and pulled her into his side. "I love it. You'll be the best mommy, to both of them." He said against her ear and just had enough time leave a kiss at her temple before they reached Paul's room.

…..

Paul was still sleeping when the two of them entered the room and Laddie was already sat crossed legged on his bed. David and Marko were dotted at either side of the room. David was taking a drink from a half empty bottle of Jack, that they had clearly been passing between the two of them.

"We're celebrating. It's the quietest he's been in months." David said, handing bottle off to Marko. Anna rolled her eyes but had the faintest smile as she sat herself down on the end of the bed. Of course, this is how they were going to act, she'd been around them enough to know that they didn't let their front drop for any reason, no matter the truth of what they were really feeling. Plus, she'd seen the way they were last night, when they brought him home. There really was a lot more of their original selves left than they would ever be willing to let on. That's when she saw the way Dwayne was looking down at Paul.

"You ok?" she said, linking her fingers with his.

"He was saving my ass. When it happened." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"That little fuck was talking about how he was gonna take you. He was trying to get me mad, to distract me and I let him. Yuri would have stuck me with that glass. He stepped in. Dip shit." He said, and Anna squeezed his hand. Her stomach churning at the thought. her worst fear of losing him, had been seconds away from coming true.

"You're welcome dick." The whole room looked up simultaneously at the dry croaky sound of Paul's voice.

"Paul?" Laddie was the first to speak, his face slowly breaking into a wide smile, before Dwayne and David made their way to his side of the bed.

"How you doin?" David asked.

"I'm fine. I dunno what that shit the doctor gave me is called, but I recommend it."

"No shit, it's kept you quiet for almost 24 hours." Marko said and Paul went to lift his arm off the bed but didn't get too far. "Asshole stabbed me in my flip off arm man." He complained.

"Just be grateful it's not your jerking arm." Marko said, taking the bottle over and handing it to Paul, who looked at it closely.

"Oh nice. I'm on the verge of death and the first thing you pricks do is steal my whiskey?"

"Verge of death? At worst, it's a flesh wound." Dwayne said as Anna struggled to hold back her giggles. She had to admit it was nice to hear them like this again, it was like something had been lifted.

"Here." Laddie said, getting onto his knees and scooting closer to Paul "Me and Anna made you this." he said, proudly handing Paul the chain.

"Hey, thanks little man, it's awesome. I'll give it pride of place." He said and Laddie's smile got that much wider. That's when Paul looked up to see that Anna had moved around to his side of the bed. And after sitting down next to him, she leaned in and kissed him gently on the cheek. Then, as gently as she could, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hands where I can see em numb nuts." Dwayne said when Paul gave him one of his grins over her shoulder. Though after last night, he had to admit, it was a relief to be seeing it again.

"I knew you'd see sense and pick me sooner or later." He said, and Dwayne rolled his eyes towards heaven. Yep, there he was definitely well on his way to recovery.

"I can't even tell you how happy I am that you're ok. And thanks, for making sure he got back to me." she said, looking to Dwayne and back to him. And for a split second cocky asshole Paul quickly dissolved leaving behind a genuine smile.

"Anytime chica. So, does this mean I get that lap dance now?" his question was quickly answered by a very audible, _thunk,_ followed by an "OWW!" as the pillow Dwayne chucked at him, hit him square in the head.

…..

When her brain couldn't take anymore pandemonium of the boys winding Laddie up into a frenzy, by play wrestling with him for the past hour and a half, Anna kissed the little boy and Paul one more time, and headed back to their room, leaving Dwayne to put Laddie to bed, once they'd finally worn him out. Thanks to the whiskey, Marko and David had passed out in Paul's room, and once he'd tucked Laddie in, Dwayne made his way back to his way back, fully expecting to find his wife in the same kind of state. But when he reached the doorway, he found she was very much awake.

She lying on the bed, on her side, a top of the covers, reading. From what he could tell she wore, nothing but his black t shirt that drove him crazy in all the right ways, whenever she put it on. At once, his eyes moved to her legs, her milky skin, such an exquisite contrast against the dark sheets, it made him instantly hungry, and it had nothing to do with needing to feed.

"Hey." By the time she looked up to acknowledge him, he was already heading over to the bed.

"Hey." He answered, as he sat down on the edge.

"You know "Mom's" room is further up that way, right?" she said, referring to their little fantasy he'd brought up earlier.

"I'm exactly where I wanna be. Don't worry about it." He said, in a dangerously sexy tone. As he spoke, he placed his hand on her ankle and ever so slowly began to run it up the length of her leg.

"I don't think she'll be impressed if she finds you in here." she said, dropping the book on a chair next to the bed.

"Wouldn't hurt if she did. Let her see her step daughter knows exactly how to treat a man."

"I have a good teacher." She said, just as his hand disappeared under the hem of the t shirt and stopped dead. Turned out, his hunch that it was all she had on had been right. A split second later, Anna gasped as she was dragged to the edge of the bed by her ankles and Dwayne dropped to his knees in front of her, as her legs enveloped his waist.

"Enough! You really think I aint noticed how hard you've been teasing me lately?" He growled, as the bourgeoning heat between Anna's thighs, rapidly spread right through her body.

"It's your fault! I was a good girl before I let you at me remember!" she spat petulantly. She saw something flash in his eyes then. It was the same nanosecond burst of gold she saw every time he got to the point where he was barely hanging onto his self-control.

"I think it's time for another lesson." He said, staring her down, before rising to his feet. He pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it wherever. "Arms up." He ordered and soon her shirt joined his, forgotten on the other side of the room. Next, he took her hands in his and placed them on the waistband of his jeans. "Go ahead. Just like I taught you." he softly commanded again, and Anna quickly popped the button and unzipped him. She was still for a couple of seconds, before pulling his jeans open, freeing him.

As she clasped her hand around his cock, Anna kept head down, but didn't miss the way his breathing had become uneven in his chest. She couldn't help the tiny smile of satisfaction crept in. Then and very deliberately, she let the tip of her tongue run over her lower lip, before leaning in and taking him into her mouth.

"Shit!" Dwayne bit out, as her tongue swirled around the head. However, the torment didn't last long, because, after a few seconds of initial teasing she opened her throat and went down on him hard. It only took her a couple of movements to settle into a rhythm, before she was fucking him with her mouth. "Fuck…Fuck…Just keep doin that girl…Holy…hmmmmmnnnn…" he groaned, letting his hand rest at the back of her head. There was no need to help her with the rhythm, she knew exactly how he liked it.

She was ridiculously good at this. One time, not long after copious amounts of alcohol, he'd told her she could "easily suck dick better than anything he'd ever seen in porn." At the time, his Vodka addled brain was sure this was quite the romantic statement. That was until he woke up the next night, wanting to expire due to embarrassment. But all she'd done was giggle and tell him she took it as a compliment. Talk about knowing you found the right one.

"In your mouth or inside you?" Dwayne said, as he felt himself already racing towards completion.

"I wanna feel you inside me again." She said breathlessly, after lazily letting him slide out of her mouth, but continued working him slowly with her hand. He placed 3 fingers under her chin and lifted her head slightly, before leaning in and giving her hot, sloppy kisses. "You're gonna ride me until we're both done." He said mid kiss, his lips still on hers.

"But, we never did that I…" she began innocently.

"You said it yourself, you have a good teacher." He said, cutting her off and kissing her again.

Once he'd settled himself onto his back in the middle of the bed, he held out his hand. "Come on baby get up here." he said, and once again, she did as she was told.

Dwayne couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped from deep in his chest, as he watched her straddle him. He reached out and ran a couple of long fingers back and forth along her centre, pulling a whimper from her. Then, after taking himself in his hand, he placed the other on her hip. "Now, be a good girl and take it all like I know you can." He said, gently pushing her down onto him, hypnotised, as he watched himself disappear into her.

As he filled her, Anna let her head roll back on her shoulders. The amount of sex they had never changed the fact she had to let her body adjust to the size of him every time.

"Just move your hips…when…it starts to feel good…" Dwayne said, trying to concentrate on what he was saying, and not how loud his body was screaming to be put it out of its misery and let go into her right now.

"Like this?" She panted as she began move on him

"Oh, fuck yeah, just like that." Dwyane said, as he put his hands to her hips and began letting them find their way up her body, his fingertips taking in every curve, until his large hands came to a stop when they covered her equally ample breasts. And when she began to change up her movements, bouncing gently, then rolling her hips forward, Dwayne found himself once hanging onto his self-control by his fingers tips.

"God damn, girl, you're a natural." He forced the words out of his lungs, before pushing himself up into a sitting position. One arm snaked around her waist, while the other went under her ass. His mouth moving to enthusiastically work over her breasts.

"Oh…Yes…Yes…Oh!" she began to moan, as Dwyane began to thrust upwards. Her back arching, offering her body up to him even more.

"Fuck it!" he said suddenly, turning Anna so she was now on the bed under him. He grabbed her wrists firmly and held them down at either side of her head, as he began to fuck her relentlessly. "Shit baby, how are you so tight!" he said, as he bit into the soft flesh of her neck.

"Maybe it's just that your dick is too big!" And that was it, that kind of talk being carried into his ear by her soft feminine voice had his body roaring that enough was enough. He reached up and grabbed the head board, pounding her until he felt her somehow clamp down on him even harder, milking his climax from him until she'd taken everything.

…

It had been at least half an hour before Anna's legs had stopped shaking and she'd been able to get up and go take a bath. When she got back, she slipped on a grey tank top and black, boy cut panties.

"Babe, do me a favour and pick up my wallet for me would ya?" Dwayne asked her, as she towel dried her hair.

"Sure, where is it?"

"I left it on the table I think."

"Yeah, I can't see it." She said, after a quick look.

"You know what, I think I left it in my jacket." Which, when Anna looked down, was right at her feet. It was when she was bent all the way over to to pick it up that she heard it.

"Hmmmmmm." And straight away, Anna rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue firmly into her cheek.

"I'm only gonna ask you this once. Did you ask me to do this just so you could get a look at ass?" The only response she got was a deep chuckle.

After she made her way over to him, she tossed her wet towel at him, while he just continued to find himself hilarious. She grabbed up the book she'd dropped onto the chair earlier, then hopped onto the bed and over his lap to her side.

"What are you reading anyway?" he asked, looking over her shoulder.

"It's research."

"For what?" when she just smiled, he reached over and took the book out of her hands.

"Hey!" she protested as he held it held it out of her grasp.

"Damn." He said a he began flicking through the pages, each one with a diagram of two drawings in different sexual positions, the woman in all of them quite obviously pregnant.

"I wanted to know if and how we could still do it when I'm the size of a house." She said, taking the book back.

"You think we could try this one right now?" he said, pointing to one that particularly caught his eye. Anna laughed before smacking him softly on the forehead with the book and Dwayne took the opportunity to take it from her again and drop it back onto the chair next to the bed. Then, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to him, so she was back, straddling his lap. He ran his hands up and down her sides, then bent his head to place a kiss on her belly where her shirt rode up.

He thought that maybe it was his imagination, because of how much he wanted it, but, he could swear that her body was already starting to change. He'd been sure it wasn't possible for her to look any more beautiful to him than she already did. He'd been wrong.

"You know how I've always told you how I can't control myself around you. Like no matter how much you give me, I'm always hungry."

"Huh huh." Anna said, dipping her head to place soft little kisses on his neck, while Dwayne closed his eyes in an attempt to keep his mind on the thread of his sentence. "Since you told me you were pregnant, it's gotten way worse."

"Yeah?" she said with a smile as she moved her attention to his lips.

"I don't know, somethin about knowing I'm the one that got you like this…"

"Make you feel like a man?" she said as her hips began to move on him.

"You make me feel like a man." He said, shifting her so she was on her back and he was on top of her once again. His jeans were already open so all she had to do was lift her legs and push them down with the tips of her toes. Dwayne slipped his hands under her ass and pulled her tight against him, so as he moved, she could feel all of him through the thin material of her panties. It was just as the thought of picking her up and taking this to the table on the other side of the room, that he was yanked kicking and screaming out of the moment.

"Dwayne, family meeting. We'll be there in half an hour." Dwayne made sure his psychic link was shut down, before cursing Max all the way to hell and back again. Several times.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the lovely reviews and the new favourites and follows! Hope this is OK and you all enjoy xXx

Part 15

"There better not be another surprise doctor waiting in there for you. I swear he thinks he can take better care of my pregnant wife than I can."

"If there is a doctor, I hope he does the examination in another room or this is going to get awkward." Anna said, scrunching her face at the thought.

"AND I'm gonna be there this ti…no, every time from now on. Shit, I'm not exactly crazy about him bein between your legs when you're givin birth." He said, to which Anna burst into peals of laughter.

He was always over dramatic when he was in a bad mood. And right now, he was grumpy because Max had announced his imminent arrival, just moments before, as he'd informed her, they were about to break that table in half.

Just as they were about to reach the main cave, Anna brought them both to a stop and placed her palm flat against his chest.

"I promise we'll pick it up again later. I think maybe you could use a massage. You know, help you relax a little first." She said, before giving him a languid kiss.

"You know your massages do everything but relax me." He was about to go in for his own kiss, when what were clearly Laddie's screeches rang out a few hundred yards away.

"Is it Christmas and we forgot?" Anna asked as they reached the doorway and scanned the room. Everyone was there. Not counting David and Marko. Max, Lucy, Sam, Michael. Even the dog was there, Nanook, they quickly found out, was the one responsible for Laddie's over excitement, as he tossed the ball into the fountain and got splashed good each time the dog jumped in to get it.

But where was…

"Heeey princess!" Paul said, sneaking up on Anna. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned in his arms.

"Almost gave me a heart attack you big doofus." She said, reaching up to give him a hug.

"I see you're feeling better." Dwayne said, sounding less than impressed at the fact that Paul continued to pull every trick in the book to get his hands on Anna whenever he could. Still, he couldn't say he wasn't seriously happy to see the idiot back on his feet.

"All fixed! Just sorry I don't have a scar to show you chica, I know how much chicks dig scars." He said, as Anna shook her head and laughed.

"Put her down Paul." They all turned at the sound of Max's voice. "Hello, my dear, how are you? You certainly look well." He said, bending to kiss her on the cheek.

"Hi. I'm doing really good, thanks."

"And this one?" he said, gesturing towards her stomach with his hand.

"Behaving. But I think, beginning to make his or her presence known." And Dwayne struggled to keep the smile off his face. Seems he wasn't wrong about her body starting to change.

"And how about this one. Also behaving?" Max said, looking to Dwayne.

"No. But that's how I like him." She said, as Dwayne shot her a wink that promised nothing but good things.

…

"Now, I know you think, that ever since we heard about the baby, I've been a tad…fussy. And I have no excuses for it. I never thought this would happen, and I can't be sure that it ever will again." Max said once he'd taken the two of them into a quiet corner of the room. Well, about as quiet as it was going to get "So, I've given this a lot of thought, and well, I know how much you all have grown to like this place, but, I don't want my grandchild growing up in a cave. So, I'm giving you the house." He said simply.

"What? You mean…your house?" Dwayne asked in shock, while Anna sat there speechless.

"Yes, my house. It won't take long for everything to be put back where it should be after the…incident. But also, as much as I don't want him or her raised down here. I don't want them to be without their family either so, I'm sending you all up there." Now at a loss for words himself, Dwayne looked to Anna, who had fresh tears in her eyes, but the brightest smile on her face. She leaned in, and taking his face in her hands, planted a long solid kiss on his lips. When she was done, she jumped off the sofa and pretty much jumped to wrap her arms around Max's neck. As close as she could get, considering the height difference.

"Thank you so much. I can't even tell you..." She began, letting the tears flow freely down her cheeks.

"There's no need to say anything." Max said, trying to hold it together himself.

"Maybe go tell Laddie first." Dwayne said, as he stood up behind her, brushing her hair from her shoulder so that it hung down her back.

"Yeah…yeah ok." She said, wiping the tip of her finger under her eye to get rid of the left-over tears.

"I know she already said it but, thanks."

"You're very welcome son."

"You know it's funny. I still keep tryin to work out how Viktor found out about the baby but…"

"Well, you know how word gets around." Max said, with the slightest smile.

…

Once they'd all been enlightened as to what was happening, it wouldn't have been right unless a party had broken out. And though Anna couldn't get involved in the endless bottles of every kind of alcohol that was being passed around, she didn't really care. Dwayne had even told her that he wouldn't drink either if she didn't want him to, but she'd told him to just carry on. To be fair, it was as much fun just to sit and watch them. Plus, she'd make up for it at some point in the future.

Anna had sat on the sofa, listening to Lucy tell her just how much Max wanted her and the boys to have the house, even if he was seriously considering having some of his priceless vases put into storage, to which Anna agreed was a fabulous idea. You only had to be around Paul and Marko for 10 minutes to know that. After a little while, when Lucy had grown weary and gone off to bed, Anna had pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over Laddie, who had fallen asleep in the chair opposite. And it could only have a been a few seconds after she sat herself back down, that Sam dropped onto the coffee table in front of her.

"Hey." He said, shyly as his face flushed pink. Though Anna had a feeling the Whiskey Paul and David had been tipping down his throat for most of the night, when Lucy wasn't looking of course, had a lot to do with that.

"Hey Sam." She said warmly "Having fun?"

"Yeah, just need a minute. Little dizzy."

"JD'll do that to you." She smiled and he blushed a little harder.

"It's weird, right? To see them having a normal conversation." Sam said, nodding towards something over her shoulder. When she turned, she saw Dwayne and Michael sat on the edge of the fountain talking.

"It really is. But good weird." She said.

"So, how's it going?" Sam said suddenly "You know, the marriage."

"How's my marriage going?" Anna asked, somewhat thrown. The whiskey really did have a lot to answer for right now. "It's going great. Thanks."

"Well, yeah cus you know, I heard he got you pregnant. I mean you got pregnant…I mean you're pregnant."

"Sam are you alright, I mean apart from the obvious?"

He took a deep breath.

"It's just, you know how we have to start the change soon. Me and Mom?"

"Sam, it's ok to be nervous I…"

"No, it's not that. Well, it is, kind of but…"

"What?" she said with a confused smile.

"Well, I was wondering. I want you to be the one?" he asked, shyly.

"The one to what? Oh wait…you want…me to…turn you?" Anna said, as his words slowly sank in.

"Would you?" he said, his expression that of a nervous puppy. But when she smiled, he visibly relaxed.

"Oh Sam. You have no idea how flattered I am that you would ask me that. But I'm sorry honey, I can't." she said and felt genuinely bad when his face fell.

"It's ok. I get it, I understand if you don't want to..."

"No, no, it's not that it's just. It was different for me. I met Dwayne, and we were soul mates. Literally. And he promised that once he turned me, I'd be the last. And I said him the same, well, that I'd never start. It kind of bonds us together even tighter. And, means the only one that's gonna have our blood line is this little guy. Or girl." She said patting her stomach gently. That make sense." She asked him.

"Yeah. I get it." He said with sweetest little smile.

"But listen, when you drink from that bottle, you're still gonna be you, but you're also gonna be a lot like them." She said turning to look at the boys "and with that face of yours" she said looking back to him "No girl in town will stand a chance." to which Sam went crimson, and the devil himself couldn't have kept the smile from his face.

"You ready for bed angel? I could use that massage now, I'm kinda stiff." She could feel Dwayne's hot breath wash over the back of her neck as he spoke against her ear. When she turned to look at him, and saw how far his pupils had dilated, it was clear the Jack had worked it's magic on him too. After she giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, she leaned forward and did the same to Sam.

"Night Sam." She said as she stood.

"Thanks Anna." Sam smiled. Dwayne gave him a single nod as Anna took his hand to lead him away.

"What was that all about?" Dwayne asked as they left the cave.

"Oh nothing, he just asked me to take his virginity."

"Er…what?" Dwayne said, coming to a dead stop.

"Just kidding." She said, turning to him and unable to keep the smile off her face at his dismayed expression "But he did ask me to turn him."

"And that's better how?" he asked.

"Oh, don't get mad, he's just a kid. He's nervous about everything. Plus, he's really drunk." Anna let go of his hand as she carried on towards their room "I did tell him he should hang around though. If that husband of mine cant satisfy me, could be his lucky night." She said, pressing her lips together in a tight line to stifle her laugh.

"Oh…oh is that right. Girl you better get that pretty ass in there right now! I'll show you satisfied!" He heard her squeal as he took off after her. That table's time was up.

…

It'd been just over a month since they'd left the cave, and of course the move had been chaos. First off, it was a blessing that the house was in a place where there were no neighbours to speak of, as moving 6 vampires, 5 motorcycles and all their stuff in the middle of the night, well there weren't' really many ways to be inconspicuous with that.

Next on the agender, was who got what room. To be fair, it was mainly between Paul and Marko. David walked straight into the first one he found and slammed the door behind him, glad to finally have some real peace for once in…well, for once. Laddie was next, though his was easy enough to find, as Max had had it decorated and decked out with everything a kid his age could ever want. Anna thought he might explode with joy when he first opened the door.

That's when Paul and Marko began fighting about who was going to get the room with the best view and the biggest beds.

"What do you need a view for! You can only go out at night!" Marko protested.

"So can you! And why do you need the biggest bed? When's the last time you brought a chick home?" Paul threw back.

"Fuck you man, I could say the same about you!"

"Come on, we're this way." Unable to take any more of their squabbling, plus the fact that he was sure this would go on for some time, Dwayne wound his arm around Anna's waist before leading her towards the room at the furthest end of the hallway.

"Pretty cool huh?" Dwayne said, in his usual understated way.

"Cool? Dwayne, this is amazing." She'd said as she spun in a slow circle to take everything in.

"So, you think you'll be happy here?" he asked.

"I'd be happy anywhere as long as I'm with you, you know that." She smiled "But you're right this place is pretty cool." She said, making him chuckle.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot. There was one more thing. I got you a little, I dunno, call it a house warming gift I guess."

"What?" she asked, but Dwayne said nothing, just beckoned her to him with his index finger, before guiding her towards a door she hadn't even noticed was there when they had first walked in. When he reached over her shoulder and pushed it open, Anna's breath had caught in her throat before she could even see all the way in. It was a fully functioning nursery, complete with antique crib and more stuffed toys than she'd ever seen in her life.

"Well, Lucy had to help me out some, I'm not exactly experienced at this stuff yet but, what do think." He asked, moving in close behind her and wrapping one arm around her waist.

"I think…that you're about to get really lucky."

…

In the month or so since they'd moved in, Anna's body had begun to noticeably change. Her belly had swollen significantly, and the curves she already had, gotten, well, curvier. And consequently, she and Dwayne had been spending an awful lot of time in their room. At this point in his life, he was yet to meet anyone who could match Paul for horny, but right now, Dwayne was giving him a hell of a run for him money. They had gone through every diagram in Anna's book at least twice by now. He couldn't keep his hands off her, and when he was away, the only thing he could concentrate on was getting back to her. Back in her.

"Am I losing my touch?" she asked as Dwayne reluctantly climbed out of bed.

"What?"

"After what we just did and well…" she said, letting her gaze wander down to where he was quite clearly ready all over again.

"Are you crazy?" He grinned before bending to kiss her "This is all you. You got me wrapped around every one of your fingers."

"I like it when I'm wrapped around yours." She said as she gently nibbled his lower lip. When she felt him begin to push her back down onto the bed, she placed her hand against his chest. "You better shower if we're ever going to get out of here. And probably make it cold." Dwayne laughed lightly, giving her a firm kiss.

"You coming with?" he asked as he headed for the bathroom.

"You go first. But leave the door open." She said innocently.

…..

"So, you think they'll be mad, after last night?" Anna asked as she and Dwayne left the bedroom.

"Are you kidding me? I don't think in all the time we've been together I've seen Paul so close to actually jumping you."

"What? Are you serious?"

"Don't doubt it for the other 2 either, but they at least know how to do tact. Have to say though, never thought I'd see Paul and Marko trying to clean a carpet. THAT was fucking funny."

Dwayne's…appetites weren't the only ones that had gotten more intense. Being pregnant, it was no surprise that she was a slave to her hormones. And of course, she found her hunger was getting more acute. Junior wasn't slow in letting her know when he or she wanted a snack. Also, though, her need to protect had suddenly kicked in, and not just the baby, but her husband too, and last night it had reached fever pitch.

 ** _Previous Night_**

"You ok?" Dwayne asked when Anna yawned and snuggled into the bed. She cuddled his pillow like she always did when he wasn't lying next to her.

"I'm fine, just a little sleepy. I'll be ready to go when you are though." Her last words tailing off into another yawn.

"Baby, you're exhausted." He sighed "Look, you know I don't like doing this, but, I'd feel just as bad dragging you out of here when you're like this. Why don't you stay here tonight? Rest."

"I would argue with you but, I am kind of comfy right now."

"You know where Max keeps the emergency supplies right? When you get hungry?"

"You mean the blood juice boxes? Yeah, I know, I'll be fine don't worry." He had the beginnings of a smile, but it quickly fell away.

"You know what, you have to go down those stairs to get it. I'll just stay with you and…"

"No…no Dwayne, I'll be alright I promise. And you know it's better you go do it properly, you just get grumpy otherwise." She said, giving him the kind of look, that he couldn't argue with, because she was absolutely right.

….

As Anna heard the sound of the bikes approaching the house from the bottom of the hill, that hot feeing she got in the pit of her stomach, when she was getting her other half back was there as always. But, she'd had to admit to herself that, after living with nothing but boys' day in and day out, it had been nice having the place to herself for a couple of hours. She'd fed on one of the 'juice boxes' plus helped herself to a hot dog and entire bag of chips. What could she say? This kid could eat. And now Dwayne was back, she was more than ready for dessert. She rolled her eyes then at the fact that she could even conjure up such a corny line. Paul could have planted that one directly into her head. After she heard the click of the front door opening, she turned the TV off and reluctantly dragged herself up from the sofa.

When she got to the hallway, Laddie seemingly came out of nowhere and wrapping his arms around her leg.

"Missed you Anna." He said, seeming even more excited than usual.

"Hey, you, and what have you been eating?" she asked when he wouldn't stop bouncing.

"Cotton Candy. Paul got it for me."

"Oh good, then he can put you to bed later." She said, bending to kiss the top of his head.

"Be gentle buddy, remember what we said." Dwayne, was next through the door and made a b line for her. "Hey." He said, placing his hand on her back before kissing her softly.

"Ewww!" Laddie complained, moving from between them, the two of them laughing at his expression.

"There's pizza in the kitchen." Anna told him and with and with a loud YAY! Laddie was a blur.

When Dwayne looked down at her she had a questioning little smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Be gentle?" Like how you're gentle with me?" she bit her bottom lip, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"That's cus I know how to handle you." Dwayne said, slipping his hands down and gripping her hips firmly, he turned her around and pulled her against him. He was just about begin dropping light kisses on her neck when she suddenly she was distracted.

David, Marko and Paul walked in followed by 3 girls. 2 blondes and a brunette and Anna felt Dwyane sigh in her ear.

"Oh yeah, they brought take out." He told her through a mind link.

Of course, it wasn't like this had never happened before. It's what they were and what they did. Anna had never thought twice about it and never asked questions about who the other boys brought back. It never affected her. But then, she had never been pregnant before, and it kind of changed things. She felt…something… begin to wake up.

"Who did Laddie come home with?" she asked in almost a whisper.

"What?"

"Did you bring one of them home?" Dwayne took hold of her arm then and turned her back to face him.

"Hey, hey, come on. You know I never ride with anybody but you…and Laddie. Baby what's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry I just…" but her sentence petered out as her sensitive ears picked up on a female voice all the way across the other side of the room.

"I don't care if she's knocked up. I totally saw how he looked at me." After that, everything felt like it was in slow mo. Anna turned on her heels and was across the room before Dwayne's brain could take it in. Anna's hand went straight to the blonde's neck and with one sharp flick of her wrist, she snapped it. Anna soon had the body on the floor, feasting on from the girls throat as if she'd never been fed. So, in shock and quite frankly hypnotised by the whole thing, that it took the boys a few seconds to zone in on the fact that the other 2 girls were now screeching hysterically.

"Shut up!" David shouted, more annoyed by the noise than anything else, and soon the other 2 girls suffered the same fate as their friend. One by his hand, the other Marko's. After the boys let the bodies slip to the floor, Anna looked up, and done with the first blonde, she shifted as if she was ready to move onto her second course, but Dwayne's arms quickly wrapped around her middle.

"Ok baby, I've got you, take it easy." He said, pulling her away as gently as he could doing his best to hold her to him. Sometimes he forgot how strong she was when she was like this. When he had enough of a grip on her so she'd be safe, he fled up the stairs with her in his arms.

"Dude…Paul!" Marko yelled when Paul didn't react in any way.

"Man, was that not that not the hottest thing you ever saw?"

"Yeah but…you've seen her do it before!"

"Not like that. And not pregnant…"

"You know, there really is no hope for you." David said, exasperated as they began the big clean up, and what work out what to tell Laddie, oh and Max about his carpet.

Back ack in their room, Dwayne took Anna straight to the shower. Her features were back to normal, and she had stopped struggling in his arms, but she was shivering. Of course, it had nothing to do with the cold, it was the fresh as it comes blood and a shit load of adrenalin racing through her system.

"Dwayne, what did I just do?"

"Nothing wrong."

"I lost control. But…I heard what she said about you. I couldn't help it." She stuttered as he stepped into the shower with her and turned on the warm water, not bothering to rid either of them of their clothes. He just wanted to get her under the flow and slow down the shaking.

"She asked for it." He said as he began to wash the blood from her face and out of her hair. "You know it wasn't true though right, she was a bitch. Why'd you think they picked them?"

"I know, I just, it's all I could picture…you looking at her, like, you look at me…" she almost whispered as she pulled him towards her, kissing him like the world was about to end.

"Never…I'm not capable." he growled, grudgingly pulling out of the kiss to wash the blood from her neck, but Anna immediately forced her hand down the front of his pants, taking an iron grip on his cock, which had been insanely hard from the second this had all kicked off downstairs.

"Hmmm…baby, you don't make it easy to concentrate."

"Fuck me. Right now." She begged "And mark me again, so only you and I know where on my body." And for a second, Dwayne was sure he went dizzy he was so turned on.

After that, the only other sounds that could be heard over the running water were first, the tearing as they ripped the soaked clothing from the other's body. The next, after Dwayne had turned her away from him and placed her hands against the wall, just above her head, being her screams of bliss as he pushed all of himself up inside of her.

…..

"Would you stop looking at her like that." Dwayne told Paul when he caught him gazing at Anna as she moved around the kitchen.

"You are."

"I'm allowed."

"I can't help it man, I'm still tweaked after last night. Doesn't help, with you two torturing me the whole time with the noises." Paul complained.

"What?"

"Did she call you daddy by the way?"

"Shut up!"

"Oh yes! Daddy right there! Pretty sure that's what I heard."

"Shut. Up." Dwayne repeated to which Paul just rolled his eyes.

"Here you go." Anna said, as she dropped a plate of pancakes in the middle of the table, big enough to feed an army.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about." Paul said as Laddie hopped up onto the chair, dragging 3 onto his plate and immediately began wolfing them down.

"Well I thought you'd be hungry after I stole your dinner from under you last night."

"Girl, I'll bring take out every night if you give us another show like that." This time it was Dwayne's turn to roll his eyes.

"You ok?" Dwayne said placing a hand on Anna's hip before pulling her onto his knee.

"Yeah I'm good." She smiled as she turned to kiss him.

"You feel good." He said for only her to hear and a tingle ran down the back of her neck. And it carried on further down as his hand gently rubbed over her hip where he'd marked her again the night before.

"I'm gonna get him some juice before he chokes on that." She said, nodding her head towards Laddie who hadn't stopped for breath while demolishing his pancakes "You want some?"

"Sure." He said, kissing her shoulder before she stood up.

"Get me some too would you chica?" Paul asked around a mouth full of pancake. "Good little wife you got there." He said just as David and Marko walked in.

"Here, I'll give you a hand." Marko said, giving her one of his special little grins as he carried Laddie and Paul's juice back to the table.

"Thanks." She smiled as she placed Dwyane's in front of him.

"That was quite a performance last night." David told Anna with a little grin of his own, as Dwayne looked from one to the other.

"Shit, don't you two start." he complained as Anna chuckled.

"So, are you ready to party?" David said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Max. Wants to throw one of his parties here tomorrow night. Some announcement."

"No prizes for guessing what that is." Anna said.

"Guess we just act surprised when he tells us they're engaged." Marko said.

"Gonna be a big deal, whole family's invited."

"Oh…great." Dwayne said, flatley.

"Wait, Max's whole family?" Anna asked nervously.

"Yeah, they're kind of like royalty…"

"In their own minds." Dwayne said, ending David's sentence for him. "What's wrong?" he asked Anna as she got up and walked around the table, leaning against the breakfast bar with her arms folded. "So, there's gonna be a bunch of gorgeous 300-year-old vampire women and…me…" She said looking down at her swollen belly.

"Hey, you could go in PJ's and still be the most beautiful one there."

"And I keep telling you you're biased." She smiled "Can we go shopping?" She said, thinking of the stuff she had in her wardrobe and realising she had nothing appropriate.

"Sure, we can. Go get ready baby, we'll head out early." Dwayne smiled back. He meant what he said, she could turn up in a potato sack and she's still the most desirable woman he'd ever laid eyes on. But if this would make her happy, well that's what he lived for.

"Ok. Won't be long…Oh wait one thing." Anna said as she walked up behind Paul and flicked him in the back of his ear.

"Owww! What the...!" he whined around his last mouthful of pancake.

"That's for the 'little wife' thing." She said leaving the kitchen as the rest of the boys dissolved into laughter.

…

David wasn't kidding when he said the whole family would be there. By 9:30pm there must have been over 120 people there, and there were still cars turning up. Anna hadn't been far out either when she'd guessed about the gorgeous vampire women. They went from Audrey Hepburn to Wonder Woman looking Amazon's and even though nine out of ten of them were lovely to her, there were a couple that weren't so pleases see her, and that was quite clearly down to the fact that she had what they wanted. Dwayne. But, he was, like always, the perfect husband (Which no doubt pissed them off more.) He never let go of her hand or left her side unless he had to. And even then, she was always in his sight. And when he would absentmindedly run his hand over her bump, she felt the tension slowly drain out of her body.

Honestly though, tonight, she could hardly blame them. He looked insanely hot. Earlier, he hadn't been happy, when Max had insisted that he dress up, but after a short stand-off, Anna had talked him into it. He'd gotten dressed while she was doing her make up, so she hadn't taken much notice. But when she looked up, some kind of squeaking noise escaped from her throat. He wore a white shirt, hanging unbuttoned down to the centre of his chest. Black jeans that the angels might as well as sewed him into and a tail coat he'd borrowed from Pau. Around his neck hung a pendent she's brought him a few weeks ago.

"What do you think? Dumb, right?" he said, fidgeting about like he was completely uncomfortable.

"Dumb…err..not exactly. What I think is that if I wasn't already pregnant. I would be in about half an hour from now." She said, unable to stop her jaw from dropping.

It wasn't exactly one sided either. The way she looked, it was doing nothing to help him keep up the charade that he had any interest in any of these people right now. And it was all his own fault.

When were out looking for a dress the night before, everything Anna had picked up, Dwayne either said no or shook his head.

"So, what then?" Anna said, all out of ideas.

"It's just everything you've looked at is a little…loose…you know, fit wise."

"And?" she asked confused.

"I was thinking of something more like this." He said, taking a black dress off the rack and holding it up.

"Are you serious? Right now, you'd have to pour me into that." She said, taking it from him.

"That's the idea." He said as he closed the small gap between them "I don't want you to cover this." He said, in a voice that was partially responsible for how she ended up pregnant in the first place, while running his hand over her belly. All this, shortly before temporarily forgetting where they were and making out like teenagers. When they were back on earth, Anna took the dress straight to the counter. She'd work the semantics out later.

…..

"I'm gonna get a drink, ok." Anna said into Dwayne's ear. He was deep into a conversation with one of the few people at this party he had time for, and someone (she was taking a wild guess at Paul) had cranked the music right up.

"Baby, let me." He said as she began to stand.

"No, it's fine really. My back is kind of stiff, I could use the walk. I'll be right back." She said, leaning into kiss him.

"Ok." As she went to leave, there was a girl sitting nearby gave her and look that screamed how much she disliked what she'd just witnessed, so, of course Anna kissed him again before walking away.

Thankfully, the kitchen was one of the quieter places. The only people to speak of were the wait staff Max had hired, and they were just coming and going. She grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and just stood for a couple of minutes, just enjoying the peace. Then a movement in the doorway caught her attention. It only took a moment to realise who it was.

"Hey." Laddie said as he wandered in.

"Hey. Having a good time sweetie?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered, though the tone of his voice suggested otherwise. Anna moved away from the counter then and sat at the kitchen table. Laddie climbed onto the chair next to her.

"Must be good to see Star again, right?" That's when his face really dropped. Anna had seen her arrive with Michael. Star had greeted her with an almost audible 'Hi' and that had been it. Not that Anna had expected much more.

"Laddie, what's wrong?"

"Is it ok to tell someone something if, you weren't supposed to be listening?" he asked quietly. Anna was quiet for a couple of seconds before she responded.

"If it's really bothering you and if you think it's important. I guess it's okay. Is it, bothering you?" she asked. Laddie just nodded his head. "You want to talk about it?" he nodded again before he tentatively began to speak.

"I…was coming out of my room and I heard people talking…loud…in the bathroom. The one next to David's room, and…"

"It's ok. Go on." Anna smiled when he stumbled a little.

"Michael was really mad because he…I heard him say that…Star told Yuri…about the baby."


	16. Chapter 16

_Apologies for this taking sooooooo long. RL gets in the way sometimes. Thank you so much for the adds and reviews in the meantime!_

 _This is probably the last but one chapter to this story before I start something new. So as always, I hope you all enjoy xXx_

Part 16

Several times, Anna had opened her mouth the speak, but nothing came out.

"I know, it was wrong to listen! I didn't mean to!" The words tumbled out of his mouth as the tears followed.

"No, no honey, you did exactly the right thing!" She said, getting up from her chair and crouching in front of him. She swiped her thumbs under his eyes, wiping away his tears. "But I need you to do something for me. I want you to go up to your room and stay there til I or one of your brothers come get you OK?" She said softly, doing her best to keep him calm. When he nodded, she took him by the hand and led him to the stairs, which he quickly took 2 at a time.

Anna waited until she heard his bedroom door close, before making her way back through the kitchen. She stood for a few seconds to gather herself before heading back out.

The initial shock of what Laddie had told her, had now been replaced by an anger that was not so steadily spreading through her body. She kept her eyes forward and tried to look as natural as possible. If she saw Star right now, even just out of the corner of her eye, she was certain she wouldn't be responsible for what came next. Well she might, and probably enjoy every minute of it.

He was still deep in conversation with the same guy he had been when Anna left, but when Dwayne saw her coming, he almost immediately forgot he existed. He stood up and in what seemed like two or three strides was half way across the room to meet her. She was trying to mask it, but her knew her too well, something was up.

"What's wrong?" He said, placing a hand on her hip.

"Can we talk...not here." She said quickly.

"Are you alright? You feeling OK?" He said, absent-mindedly shifting his hand to her stomach.

"I'm fine, really, we just need to talk." She repeated, a little more eagerly this time. Dwayne gave a sharp nod, before taking her hand and guiding her through the crowd.

The only other place close to quiet was the veranda that led onto the gardens. Once out there, Dwayne shut the glass doors behind him, so no one would be tempted to join them.

"Baby, talk to me." He began, when initially Anna said nothing.

"I was...I just talked to Laddie" She started, trying to keep it together. "He said her heard Michael yelling at Star." She swallowed hard, she knew she just had to say it. "Star told Yuri about the baby." Anna let her gaze linger on the floor for a second before looking up at him.

When she did, what she saw scared her. Already, there was pure unadulterated hate in his eyes. In fact, there were already flecks of gold swimming in the near black of his iris's.

"What?"

"That's all he said. He heard them arguing in one of the bathrooms." Anna watched as he took a deep steady breath.

"OK, come on." He said, taking Anna by the hand and pulling her back towards the doors.

"Wait, where are we going?"

"We're just gonna have a little talk with the happy couple."

"Dwayne!" Anna said, trying in vain stop and pull him back to her, but by now he was way too angry and determined. "Dwayne! Please! She continued to protest fruitlessly as they made a B line back towards the party. So, when David suddenly appeared from around the corner, Anna was sure she'd never been happier to see him.

"What's going on?" David asked stepping in front of them. "Hold up! I said what's going on?" He said again, as Dwayne made to go straight around him. David looked to Anna then.

"Star..."

"That bitch told Yuri Anna was pregnant." Dwayne said cutting her off.

David looked from Anna to Dwayne before looking away.

"Hmm, is that right." Even though he didn't lose it like as Dwayne had, Anna saw his demeanour instantly turn to ice.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take care of it right now."

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!" David said, putting his palm flat against Dwayne's chest as he made to charge past him once again. "I get it it OK? I do. And you're right, but WE are gonna take care of this. But you know as well as I do, that 'Dad' isn't gonna be happy if we walk in there and just start tearing shit up in front of the Kardashian's. Tempting as it is." Dwayne could tell by the look on his brothers face, that they were on the same page. And when he turned to Anna and saw the way she was silently begging him to listen to David, he took another deep breath and pulled her to him, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"So, what do you suggest?" Dwayne asked.

"First, and as much as it pains me, we're gonna have to tell Max. Second, we need to find Euey and Duey." David said, referring to Paul and Marko.

"I'll go find them. You guys see to Max." Anna suddenly spoke up.

"Not by yourself I'm coming wi..."

"I'll be fine. And it's quicker this way." She jumped in before he could finish.

He kept his eyes on her for a couple of seconds, saying nothing. Finally, he nodded and kissed her once again, this time firmly on the lips before letting her go.

…...

It didn't take Anna long to find Paul and Marko. They were nowhere to be seen in the main room, but she didn't have to venture too far before she heard what was undoubtedly Paul's voice, emanating from the pool room. As she entered, she already had a strong feeling that didn't want to see what was going on inside, but right now she had no choice, so she braced herself for the worst and pressed on.

The first sight she was met with were 2 women who, she initially thought were naked, but thankfully turned out to be still in their underwear; in the pool, having an extremely giggly splash fight, while Paul and Marko looked on, unsurprisingly loving every minute.

"Er...Hi...I'm sorry to just walk in." Anna began, tripping over her words, not really sure how to initiate a conversation under these circumstances. But, there was hardly time for the words to pass her lips, before the boys spotted her and quickly began making their way over.

"Everything OK chica?" Paul sounded immediately concerned, making her realise that the "Everything's fine" expression she'd been trying to pull off was failing miserably. Over Marko's shoulder, she noticed the 2 women climbing out of the pool, the look on both their faces screamed that they were not at all happy about the sudden loss of attention, but Anna really didn't have time to care right now.

"Yeah, can I talk to you guys for a second? And, you might, wanna put on a shirt." she said with a small awkward smile, as the 2 of them looked down at themselves, then back up at each other, as if it had only just dawned on them that they were both naked from the waist up.

…...

When the 2 of them finally reappeared and Anna explained everything to them, Paul and Marko looked at each again and seemed to some kind of mutual understanding, before moving to either side of her and each taking one of her hands in theirs. As they set off down the hallway, Anna couldn't help giving a slight side look to one then the other. The hand thing was a new and quite surprising move for them, but she wasn't complaining. It was kind of comforting and honestly just what she needed right now.

…...

When the 3 of them walked into the room where the others were waiting, Anna was still between Paul and Marko. Max was the first person her eyes fell on and though she knew that none of this was really her fault, she suddenly felt a lump in her throat and fresh tears quickly well in her eyes. How could he not be getting tired of all the trouble that had been dropped at his door since she and Dwayne met.

"Max, I'm sorry." she said, as her voice began to break. "I didn't want any of this to happen, especially not tonight I..." Before she could finish, Max had crossed the room and wrapped her in a fatherly hug.

"Now we'll have none of that do you understand?" He said softly, placing a hand against her cheek and tilting her head so she looked up at him. "This isn't down to you. I made a mistake bringing that girl anywhere near this family." Just then, Anna felt a strong pair of arms envelope her from behind.

"It's OK. Come on." Dwayne pressed a kiss to her temple "I'm right here." he said, before placing another just under her earlobe. Closing her eyes, Anna leaned into him, revelling in the sudden feeling of safety that washed over her. The same one that always did whenever she was in his arms.

"Where you goin?" Dwayne asked, as Max walked past them and towards the door.

"Son." Max said, turning back to face his children, his fingers already on the door handle. "You have a wife now. A baby on the way. And you're right, I must accept that I need to let you take care of your own problems. All of you." He made a move to leave but stopped again. "I've assured Lucy that Michael won't be hurt."

"No problem. This ain't about him." Dwayne answered simply.

"And at least TRY to keep the furniture in one piece this time." Max said with very little hope in his voice, as he finally left the room.

"So, what now?" Marko asked.

"Max called for them about 30 seconds before you arrived. So now we wait." David answered.

…...

"Doin OK?" Dwayne asked Anna. They were sat on a small couch in the corner of the room, where he held her in his lap.

"I'm doing fine. Really." She said with a small smile that he wasn't at all convinced by.

"I'm sorry." He said then, causing Anna to pull back to look at him. Confusion etched across her face.

"What are you even talking about?"

"When you said you'd be with me, I promised you you'd never have to be afraid again. Then there was the shit with Yvette. Yuri. Now this. I feel like I let you down."

"Hey, you listen to me." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, we've had some problems. None of which have been our fault by the way. All we did was meet. Oh, and you made me fall in love with you, pretty much instantly." Now it was his turn to look her over quizzically.

"Instantly huh?" he said, as she gave him another little smile. Only this time it was nice to see her eyes come into play. "Yet you still kept me hanging."

"Had to keep you on your toes somehow." She managed to say, before he leaned in and quickly and captured her lips with his, adoring the vibrations from the soft giggle that he'd muffled with his kiss.

However, and even though they'd been doing their best to ignore it, reality quickly made itself known when the doors began to open.

"Show time." Paul said, as he and the other boys rose to their feet. Dwayne doing so with Anna sill in his arms.

The second that he and Star entered the room and took in the greeting party in front of them, Michael knew exactly what was going on. And the fact that everyone seemed to be looking past him to Star, who had quickly moved so most of her was hidden behind him served to confirm it.

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"Does it really matter?" David quickly retorted.

"Look, we can talk about it."

"You wanna talk? Sure, we can talk!" David said, cutting him off dead. "Star, do you have something you wanna talk about?"

Anna hadn't taken her eyes off Star since she'd walked in, so she had a perfect view when the other girl's eyes widened like a deer in headlights. She gave the slightest shake of her head before letting her gaze drift to the floor, unable to take the intense stares. No one more than Dwayne, who's look told her in no uncertain terms, that as far as he was concerned, she was already dead.

"Really, cus you see, we heard that you and Michael had quite the debate earlier on, and we were just curious."

"Michael lets go." Star whispered, but Anna didn't allow him time to react.

"Why?" Anna asked simply, and Star swallowed hard before attempting an answer.

"I was trying to help you!" Star suddenly spat in a tone of voice that took even Michael by surprise. "I knew what was happening the first time he brought you to the cave." She quickly looked to Dwayne then back to Anna. "It was the same thing they did to me. Or wanted to. But I was lucky in a way I guess. They didn't do to me what Dwayne did to you."

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to." Anna snapped, quickly correcting her.

"And that was the problem. When I realised you liked it. He turned you into a monster and you _liked it."_ When Anna felt Dwayne tense behind her, she took hold of his hand and squeezed it, in a silent plea to stay calm, though she knew right now, that was asking a lot of him. "Yuri was a risk but there was no one else. If he got you out, that was one thing. If he killed, you in the process...well at least that thing in you would have been gone too."

"Star..." Michael said, turning to his girlfriend, genuinely shocked at the words falling so easily from her mouth.

"Oh, Michael please, you knew as well as I did what the outcome could be. Why are you looking at me like that, we did this together, remember?"

"That's not what this was about! Not killing a kid. Star?"

"And that's what breaks my heart." she said calmly, as a single tear began to make its way down her cheek, while at the same time accompanied by a smile that made Anna's stomach turn. "I love you but you're weak. Whatever that creature inside of her is, it isn't a baby."

That was when Dwayne hit his limit. He threw himself forward, as Star jumped back. It took every bit of strength David and Paul had to hold him in place before yet another one of Max's carpets were ruined.

Anna turned her full attention on him then. She took his face in both hands and looked him directly in eye.

"I know. OK, I know. But please." He tried to get his head around her reaction while at the same time trying to calm his breathing, David and Paul still holding him fast. And then it clicked. He nodded his understanding and when they felt him relax, David and Paul let go.

"You're right baby. This one has to be you." Anna smiled, before pushing herself up onto her tiptoes and kissing him gently.

"Thank you."

By the time she turned to face Star again, Anna had already slipped into her other self and Star sucked a sharp breath back into her throat. She tried to move back even further but she quickly realised she was out of options. And then, Anna's features slowly began to become her own again.

"No" she began, the attention of everyone in the room now on her "It's just too easy. I want you to suffer and lose everything. Just like you wanted us to. Go, now, and I don't just mean from the house. I mean you leave Santa Carla altogether. For good. And if I ever see you again then I'll resort back to plan A. Understand?" As she spoke, Anna was as calm as Dwayne had ever seen her. However, he wasn't sure how long it would last, when he saw the self-satisfied little smile return to Star's face. Lord knows he could feel his own hackles begin to rise once more.

"That's it? You really think leaving this hell hole is any kind of punishment? What exactly am I losing by that? You've done me a favour." her smile widened as she spoke "Let's go Michel." Star said softly as she reached out, placing her hand lightly on his back. But Michael didn't move. "Michael." she repeated, a little desperation beginning to sound in her voice as she moved to him, wrapping her arms around his middle from behind.

"You heard her. Just go." Michael said, almost inaudibly. His eyes still glued to the ground.

"What...what are you..." she began to panic, tripping over what words she could get out. But when he finally looked up at her, it all became too clear. "Michael please, we can go forget all about this. This wasn't me at all you'll see! It was them! What they did to me! I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't for them!" she began gesturing wildly around the room, her voice becoming louder with each word she babbled.

"Gentlemen, see the lady, out would you?" David said to Paul and Marko who immediately began moving towards Star. As she instinctively began stepping backwards towards the door, her eyes fell back on Anna "Michael please! Why are you listening to her! You love me! I know you do just say it!" she cried hysterically as Paul and Marko encroached on her, Marko stepped up his pace some and reached around her to open the door. "You bitch!" she all but screeched at Anna.

"OK get her the fuck out of here!" Dwayne finally snapped.

"OK honey time to go." Paul said, talking hold of Star's arm, while using just enough of his strength to back her out of the room. There was one last cry of Michael before her whining was finally out of ear shot.

"How'd you know?" Michael was the first to speak.

"Know what?" Anna answered.

"That I wouldn't go with her."

"I saw your face when she was talking about the baby. You were done." He looked at the floor once again and took a deep breath. When he looked up, the smallest smile adorned his lips.

"I need a drink." he said, heading slowly towards the door, while trying to process everything that had just happened.

"Michael." Anna said, just as he reached it. "No matter what, I know that can't have been easy for you either. Thanks." Smile still in place, Michael nodded before disappearing.

In the next second, Anna was being spun around on the spot, as perfect and soft lips crashed against hers. When Dwayne finally let up on her, he pulled her against him, well as much as he could at this point anyway.

"You're...*kiss*...Fucking...*kiss*...Amazing." Dwayne panted against her mouth "And all mine." When she felt his hand move to her ass and squeeze hard enough to almost bring her feet up off the ground, she knew it was time to take her husband upstairs for the evening or he was clearly prepared to do what he had in mind right here.

"C'mon." she said, managing to pull out of his grip enough to take his hand. She didn't want to be responsible for another of Max's priceless rugs. She giggled at the thought as they headed for the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi there I wanna apologise for this taking so long. I was sick and ended up in hospital for 6 week so am just getting back to this. I wanna thank everyone for reading this. I hope you enjoy this. Am looking forward to starting on Paul :)_

 _Thanks again x_

Chapter 17

"Didn't you have a date tonight?"

"Didn't you?" Paul answered Marko.

"Yeah, that chick from the movie theatre."

"The blonde, that always smells really sweet?"

"Seriously? You think about anything but your stomach?"

"Sometimes." Paul said, raising his eyebrows suggestively, as Marko rolled his own eyes towards the heavens, knowing before he'd even finished the question, that it was a stupid one.

"How bout you?" Marko asked.

"Her friend. Michelle…no…Melissa…yeah that's it Melissa, I think." Paul said, earning himself another eyeroll from his brother.

"So, you know they'll be waiting for us to show about an hour from, now right?" Marko asked.

"Yep."

"And you're not going, either are you?" The two of them turned then to see Anna, waddling around the nursery, putting away all the new baby clothes (Of all colours and patterns as they still had no idea to the sex) and toys that the 3 of them had just purchased from a mother and baby store a few towns over, who Max had paid a substantial amount to stay open late. And to be fair, Anna was the one doing all the purchasing, Marko and Paul had been her designated lackies, for all the fetching carrying and lifting.

It had been Max's idea for her to go and take the boys with her, while he took Dwayne with him to deal with some 'family business.' I all honesty, the closer it got to the due date the more intense and over protective Dwayne had become. And while it was completely understandable, Max had offered to take him off her hands for a few hours and give her a break. Of course, Dwayne had protested but, and being the only person that seemingly ever could, Anna had talked him into it.

So now here Paul and Marko were, making multiple trips up and down the stairs to retrieve endless bags from the car and dropping them in the nursery. The two of them now half an hour from the first dates, and at worst if all didn't go as planed an easy feed, they'd had in a while, and right now neither of them felt like they wanted to be anywhere else but right here, doing this.

"Dude, have we gone soft?" Paul asked.

"Never speak of it." Marko answered.

"So, what do you guys think? Here? Yeah I think here." Anna said, holding a huge hand painted poster with every fairy-tale character known to man painted into. When she saw it couldn't resist it, because boy or girl she knew they would love it.

Thankfully, things had been quiet since the last round of drama. Unsurprisingly, no one had heard from Star. And Anna was quite sure she hadn't tried to contact Michael. As far as Anna could tell, he had been keeping himself busy with Maria from the video store. She wasn't sure just how much Maria knew about their little family but considering how long Maria had been working for Max and how relaxed she was when Michael brought her over, Anna was sure she knew more than she let on.

"Actually you know what you're right." Anna said with waiting for either of them to answer her initial question. "I think it'll look way better over there...oww!" She winced suddenly as the sharpest pain shot through her belly.

"Woah you ok?" Marko said as he made his way over to her.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess. Someone is a little restless I think...Agh!" This time her hands shot out in front of her and she grabbed the side of the crib to steady herself."

"Ok just take it easy." Marko said as he eased her down into the nearest chair.

"Really I'm sure it's nothing I just...Oh my god!" Anna squealed suddenly as she lurched forward and grabbed the sleeves of Marko's jacket hard enough to rip them off. And then there was a most ominous sound.

"What the hell was that?" Paul asked looking more terrified any other time in his existence.

"I think...I think my water just broke." Anna said shakily while still maintaining a death grip on Marko's jacket.

"Water? What water? What?"

"It means the babies' coming numb nuts." Marko said in a "How do you not fall down more?" tone to his voice.

"Hold on what! Now! It's coming out now? I thought it wasn't for another week!"

"Dude they don't call ahead!"

"You know when you two are done you think we could call a doctor?" The two boys looked at Anna like the gravitas of the situation finally sank in.

"Yeah! Yeah! Okay! Hospital! We need to call the hospital!" Paul said.

"Err no we don't. Remember what Max said. We can't just take her to a normal hospital. It's not exactly a normal kid is it?" The second the words were out of his mouth, Marko turned to Anna "Sorry I didn't mean..."

"It's fine! Anna growled in frustrated. The suddenly her first contraction hit "Aaaaaaagggghhh!"

"Oh shit! Shit! Shit!" Paul panicked, running his hands frantically through his hair.

"Man are you the one about it give birth! Calm the fuck down!" Marko snapped whilst helping Anna to her feet. "You OK? You think you can walk? He asked her.

"I...I think so."

"We need to get you to your room." He told her softly before ordering Paul to move his ass and help him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dwayne's mind was anywhere but on the conversation Max was having with one of his 'brothers' when he felt the phone vibrate in his back pocket.

"Sorry." he apologised when the other two men stopped talking when he jumped to his feet.

"What!" he said when he heard Paul on the other end.

"OK so before I say anything else, everythings fine. Paul said And straight away Dwayne knew it was anything but. "It's just Anna's gone into labour, but it's fine man me and Marko have it all under control. We called the doc and...Shit he hung up." Paul sighed.

What did you expect? That he was gonna leave it to us? If the devil tried to stop him from getting back here right now he'd come in second." Marko said turning back to Anna and giving her a gentle smile, which returned just before another contraction hit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max was sure he'd appreciated immortality more than he did right now. When Dwayne had left the room it hadn't taken Einstein to work out what was going on. Max had excused the 2 of them with his brother insisting on being informed when anything happened.

Before Max had even gotten to the door, Dwayne had leapt into the drivers seat of the Max's vintage Mercedes, which he had vowed never to let the boys near, ever since he acquired it 6 months ago. But as he was about to order Dwayne out of the car, the look in his now near black eyes told even him that this was not the time. So Max took a deep breath, looked up to heaven and climbed into the passenger side.

Once they pulled up at home Max removed his palms and said a silent prayer of thanks to a God he knew he had no right in talking to. They couldn't have gotten home any quicker if they had flown. Now though he was just happy they hadn't encountered the police. Not for fear of being arrested, more that if anyone tried to stop Dwayne in his current mood it would require some serious clean up.

"You comin?" Dwayne asked when Max didn't move from his seat.

"Right behind you son." Max said, wincing as Dwayne slammed the door shut.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jesus!" Paul gasped as the bedroom door flung open and Dwayne entered like whirlwind. He didn't even acknowledge either of his brothers, just moved directly to Anna who was still hanging onto Marko's jacket for grim death.

"Dwayne!" Anna said with an unintentional sob.

Both hands cupped her face and lips pressed firmly to hers. At this point, Marko and Paul took it as their cue to leave the room.

"Thank God. For a minute there I didn't think he'd be able to hang on."Anna said, as Dwayne ran his hands through the length of her hair and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Wait. He?"

"The way he's moving around in there. He wants out now. Pretty sure he's a little you." To which Dwayne laughed softly.

If you mean stubborn and impatient, could just as easily be a little you."

"Fair point." she smiled sleepily, already exhausted.

"You know, sometimes I cant believe how much I love you." he said, seemingly more serious than she'd ever seen him. Her answer was to pull him in for a deserving kiss.

"Well it looks like I got here just in time." To which Dwayne and Anna turned towards the door to see the doctor stood there, flanked by Max. Marko and Paul.

"I don't think she has long." Dwayne said, never taking his eyes off his wife or letting go of her hand.

"Ok well lets see where exactly we are shall we?" The doctor said with calm authority as he began to approach Anna he stopped and turned to look back at the small audience gathered behind him. "I think maybe apart from the Dad I think we should give the girl some space don't you?"

"Yes yes of course." Max said, suddenly seeming to remember where he was. "Boys." he said motioning to Paul and Marko to exit the room in front of him.

Just as the door closed, yet another contraction ripped through Anna's body, to which she let out a scream loud enough to shatter every room in the house.

"OK Dwayne you might want to make her as comfortable as possible." The doctor told him.

"Why what's wrong?" he said his on the edge of panic.

"Well it seems your little one is in no mood to wait. She's crowing Dwayne, the baby is coming." The doctor informed him.

With that, Dwayne tore off his jacket and climbed onto the bed, manoeuvring himself so that he was behind her and Anna was sat between his legs. Which just so happened to be one of their to lay together when she wasn't giving birth.

The second he settled behind her, Anna reached out and grabbed one of Dwayne's hands while her other gripped his thigh, her nails digging into the flesh of his leg. Dwayne didn't even flinch. At this point he didn't care if she drew blood or tore his hand clean off as long as she knew he was there for her. A fact that he repeated over and over against her temple along with an endless stream of 'I love you's' that's when she screamed again.

"Is that normal?" Paul asked as Anna's shrieks began to get louder and closer together.

"Try pushing a microwave out of your dick and see the noises you make."

"Marko please!" Max protested at his son's unfortunate description of child birth. "I know it isn't pleasant to hear her in so much pain, but if it makes sense it's good pain."

"Try telling her that." Paul said about a second and half before everything went eerily quiet. All 3 men just looked at each other. Then the bedroom door opened.

"Everything OK man?" Paul asked Dwayne who stood in the doorway looking dazed.

"Son?" Max said when Dwayne didn't respond.

It's a boy...I...I have a son."

"I have grandson?" Max said sounding just as dazed.

"Wait does that make us uncles?" Paul added.

"I guess it does." Dwayne said.

"Never speak of it." Marko said when he was unable to keep the tears from springing to his eyes.

 **Year and a half later.**

"I can't believe I let you get me into this again." Anna said as she sat back in the sand in front of the bonfire watching Elijah scamper up and down the beach with his three uncles. He had then wrapped around his tiny fingers. Even David. Anna was 2 months away giving birth to their second child.

"You look so beautiful like this. I think I'm gonna keep you in this state as much as possible." Dwayne tried to say as seriously as possible but failed miserably. The look on her face was far too serious and funny.

Elijah had been born a half vampire because he hadn't fed and they had decided to wait until he was older to tell him the truth and let him decide when he wanted to become full.

In fact Anna had already planned out what she was going to say to him, even this far in advance. She'd sit him down and tell him what he was. And then when he knew what he was and what they were. That he'd never grow old and never die. And even though it would be a lot to take in. She'd tell him exactly how much fun it was to be a vampire.


End file.
